Un beau jour
by Ixhiya
Summary: TRAD – Draco Malfoy attend que sa vraie vie commence et on dirait qu'il n'est pas le seul. Featuring du café, un gala de charité et la sagesse des anciens. HPDM, probablement le plus long OS du monde.


TRAD – Draco Malfoy attend que sa vraie vie commence et on dirait qu'il n'est pas le seul. Featuring du café, une œuvre caritative et la sagesse des anciens. HPDM, probablement le plus long OS du monde.

 **Disclaimer** : J'ai eu l'énorme chance d'avoir la permission de Sara's Girl de traduire cette histoire ! Alors tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire, les personnages originaux et le scénario qui en découle appartiennent à Sara's Girl. L'histoire originale a été publiée sur son profil sous le nom « On a Clear Day » et elle est disponible dans mes favs. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Warning** : Un très long OS entièrement écrit du point de vue de Draco. L'action se passe après la guerre et ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue (je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour l'oublier de toute façon).

Que dire de plus ? Je suis fan de Sara's Girl depuis des années, j'ai tenté ma chance pour traduire cette fic et, folie, elle m'a donné son feu vert. J'ai adoré son histoire, une vraie fic-doudou particulièrement bien écrite et qui se laisse lire toute seule. Bonne lecture à tous, mes profondes excuses s'il reste des erreurs dans le texte (je n'ai toujours pas de bêta T_T) et en espérant que cette trad arrive à retranscrire le quart de la moitié de toute la fic originale...

* * *

 **12 avril 2000**

 _Cher M. Potter,_

 _Vous êtes cordialement invité au 20_ _e_ _Gala annuel de charité de la Fondation des Orphelins de Guerre, qui se tiendra au Manoir Malfoy le 25 mai 2000. Comme vous le savez sans aucun doute, il s'agit d'un rendez-vous incontournable et la F.O.G. serait très honorée de vous recevoir en temps qu'invité d'honneur._

 _Dans l'attente de votre réponse rapide._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _D. A. Malfoy, Vice-président, F.O.G._

* * *

 **17 avril 2000**

 _Cher M. Potter,_

 _Suite à mon courrier du 12 avril, je me permets de revenir vers vous au sujet du 20_ _e_ _Gala annuel de charité de la Fondation des Orphelins de Guerre, qui se tiendra au Manoir Malfoy le 25 mai. La Fondation susnommée a le plaisir de vous convier en tant qu'invité d'honneur pour assister à cet événement incontournable organisé dans le cadre d'une noble cause._

 _Il semblerait que notre chouette ne soit jamais revenue de sa course aussi, je ne peux que supposer que vous n'avez jamais reçu notre courrier. Je vous adresse mes sincères excuses. Une réponse rapide de votre part nous permettra de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour préparer votre venue – vous le comprendrez aisément, j'en suis certain._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _D. A. Malfoy, Vice-président, F.O.G._

* * *

 **21 avril 2000**

 _Cher M. Potter,_

 _Je me permets de revenir vers vous suite aux courriers des 12 et 17 avril._

 _Comme notre dernier hibou est certes bien revenu cette fois mais sans la moindre lettre, je pense pouvoir en conclure que vous devez bien l'avoir reçue. A moins de me déplacer en personne pour vous l'apporter et vous regarder l'ouvrir, je ne vois aucun moyen de m'assurer que le message vous est bien parvenu et que son contenu était bien clair._

 _Bien qu'il me coûte de me répéter, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer l'invitation originale :_

 _La Fondation des Orphelins de Guerre a l'immense honneur de vous inviter à leur 20_ _e_ _Gala annuel de charité. Il se tiendra le 25 mai au Manoir Malfoy – une date qui se rapproche, comme vous avez pu le constater. Votre vénérable présence nous aiderait à réunir une belle somme pour une bien noble cause._

 _Dans l'attente de votre retour._

 _Désespérément vôtre,_

 _D. A. Malfoy, Vice-président, F.O.G._

* * *

 **23 avril 2000**

 _Cher Potter,_

 _Je me permets de t'écrire suite à mes précédentes requêtes, aussi nombreuses que courtoises, et à ton refus évident d'agir comme l'adulte que tu es censé être pendant peut-être soixante-quinze secondes, soit le temps qu'il te faudrait pour lire et répondre à l'une de ces requêtes. Bien que j'aie du mal à y croire certains jours, je sais que tu as appris à lire et à écrire, et tu n'as donc que très peu d'excuses pour justifier ton comportement. A vrai dire, tu n'en as même aucune, bien que je me trouve généreux de prendre en compte le fait que tu aies été élevé par des Moldus._

 _Pour en revenir au sujet principal de cette exaspérante correspondance à sens unique, tu es invité – j'espère que tu as fini par le comprendre – au 20_ _e_ _Gala annuel de charité de la Fondation des Orphelins de Guerre qui, à la suite d'un vote quasi-unanime, a décidé que ta présence en tant qu'invité d'honneur était – et c'est extraordinaire – ce dont notre événement avait besoin pour réunir des tonnes d'argent pour d'adorables petits bambins sans parents. C'est pour une bonne cause, Potter, et je crois que tu le sais._

 _Une réponse de ta part serait donc chouette._

 _Cordialement,_

 _D. A. Malfoy, Vice-président, F.O.G._

 _PS : J'aimerais que tu me renvoies mon hibou, s'il te plaît. Le premier. En vie._

* * *

 **26 avril 2000**

 _Potter,_

 _Arrivé à ce point, je pense sincèrement que tu veux me tuer, parce que ton refus de répondre à une seule de mes lettres ne va pas tarder à pousser la Présidente de la F.O.G. à me tuer de ses propres mains, et laisse-moi te dire ce ne sera pas beau à voir. Elle a cent douze ans, Potter, et elle est terrifiante._

 _Fais un effort, bon sang ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'invite, ce sont ces adorables petits bambins desquels je me tue à te parler. Alors si tu pouvais sortir tes doigts moralisateurs de ton derrière de malotru et m'écrire quelques lignes, j'en serais fort aise. L'événement se tiendra le 25 mai de cette année, pas la prochaine. Sérieusement, si tu ne le fais pas, je vais vraiment finir par venir te voir et te montrer comment…_

Quelqu'un pénétra dans la pièce en respirant bruyamment et accompagné d'un tintement métallique. Draco s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase. Janice, sa vieille secrétaire, se traînait jusqu'à lui, entraînant à sa suite un parfum de freesia et un plateau de thé en argent qu'elle posa en face de lui sans autre forme de cérémonie. Il regarda le pot de sucre en porcelaine chinoise chanceler dangereusement pendant un instant, puis soupira en reposant sa plume.

\- Hé bien, vous faites une de ces tronches, ce matin ! fit remarquer Janice.

Elle tapota le coussin capitonné installé sur sa propre chaise et entreprit de trier la paperasse qui recouvrait son bureau. Draco lui lança une grimace et passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne fais aucune… tronche, marmonna-t-il.

Les expressions de Janice sonnaient toujours bizarrement dans sa bouche.

Janice renifla et s'installa devant son bureau. Elle lança à Draco un regard dubitatif qui lui rappela comme à chaque fois que ni elle ni personne à la F.O.G. n'avait peur de lui. Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. Parfois, il se demandait sincèrement comment diable avait-il pu se retrouver avec ce boulot ingrat, exaspérant et bénévole, puis la photo qui trônait sur son bureau se chargeait de lui rappeler douloureusement le pourquoi du comment.

A vrai dire, il détestait cette photo, parce qu'elle le représentait avec ses parents à une époque où tout était différent. Avant que toute cette funeste histoire avec le Maître des Ténèbres ne devienne de nouveau sérieuse, avant qu'il ne décide que ce serait vraiment génial de recevoir une marque sur son bras et avant que la Guerre ne réduise sa vie en cendres. Avant que ses parents ne reçoivent une condamnation extrêmement généreuse et qu'ils ne décident de s'enfuir en France, laissant Draco seul derrière eux avec un Manoir à diriger, une fortune à gérer et une montagne de requêtes/instructions de sa mère pour redorer le nom des Malfoy.

Draco aimait penser qu'il faisait tout son possible pour arriver à ses fins, mais il était aussi bien plus réaliste que la plupart des gens ne le pensaient. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait lui falloir du temps pour y arriver, et que redonner ses lettres de noblesse aux Malfoy était peut-être quelque chose d'impossible pour un ancien Mangemort de dix-neuf ans à la langue acérée et aucune attirance pour le travail d'équipe.

Et pourtant, il avait réussi à grimper les échelons au sein du plus grand organisme sorcier de bienfaisance. Ca lui avait pris un peu moins d'un an pour arriver au poste de vice-président et obtenir son propre bureau, sa propre vieille secrétaire grognon et sa propre montagne de travail. Il fallait travailler dur pour s'occuper des autres.

\- Merci pour tout, murmura-t-il sombrement à la photographie.

Sa mère et son père lui renvoyèrent un sourire gracieux et rayonnant à travers le cadre argenté.

\- Vous parlez encore tout seul ? lança Janice.

Draco releva vivement la tête. Il avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas seul dans son bureau.

\- C'est un mauvais signe, continua-t-elle sans attendre de réponse – comme d'habitude.

\- Vous voyez des mauvais signes partout, soupira Draco.

Il leva un sourcil et essaya en même temps de fermer les paupières dans l'espoir de faire partir son mal de crâne.

\- Est-ce que vous venez de me faire un clin d'œil ? s'enquit Janice en arrondissant sa bouche corail.

Draco tressaillit et rouvrit précipitamment les yeux.

\- Non, Janice, répondit-il en se servant une tasse de thé.

Comme d'habitude, le thé était orange, beaucoup trop infusé et, tandis qu'il levait sa tasse pour en prendre une gorgée, Draco réalisa qu'il s'y était habitué. Comme tout le reste de sa nouvelle vie.

\- Ce n'était pas un clin d'œil. Soyez rassurée, votre vertu est intacte.

Elle renifla de nouveau et prit une gorgée excessivement bruyante de son énorme tasse de thé, recouverte de chats qui se promenaient sur la surface de la tasse. Puis, elle grimaça et lança férocement un Accio vers le bol de sucre qui bondit vers elle et frôla le nez de Draco. Ce dernier la fusilla du regard.

\- Prenez garde, mon petit, ajouta-t-elle, visiblement après réflexion.

Elle fit glisser quatre morceaux de sucre dans sa bassine de thé et sourit largement.

Draco releva un sourcil et posa son menton dans le creux de sa main, le coude posé sur l'épaisse couche de parchemins qui recouvrait son bureau. Il regarda d'un air absent la liste des lettres qu'il lui fallait encore écrire, les invitations qu'il devait envoyer et toutes les glorieuses organisations qu'il devait joindre pour l'organisation de ce fichu Gala. Il regarda son mauvais thé et les taches d'encre qu'il avait sur les mains. Il regarda son petit bureau où le bazar s'accumulait et qui s'obstinait à sentir la vieille dame. Il regarda Janice, couverte de boucles grises et toujours calme avec lui.

Ca aurait pu être pire. Elle n'était pas impressionnée par lui, ni effrayée, ni même particulièrement respectueuse, mais elle n'était pas non plus odieuse et ne cherchait jamais à le rabaisser. Elle ne sursautait pas quand il s'étirait et que la manche de sa chemise glissait pour laisser apparaître la marque sombre sur sa peau. Et d'aussi loin que remontait leur collaboration, elle semblait davantage préoccupée par son absence de bon sens et d'appétit.

En parlant de ça, Draco se pressa d'attraper un des gâteaux secs posés sur le plateau de thé et l'avala prestement. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim, mais il n'était pas sûr de survivre à un nouveau sermon de Janice ni à un de ses affreux sandwichs qui sentaient la pâtée pour chat.

\- Avez-vous eu pris un petit déjeuner ce matin ? demanda soudainement Janice.

Draco détourna le regard et toussa. Il essuya les miettes de biscuit autour de sa bouche, attrapa sa plume d'oie, farfouilla à la recherche d'un parchemin et chercha rapidement une excuse pour ne pas répondre. Les lettres. Parfait.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi je dois me coltiner une secrétaire _et_ écrire mes lettres moi-même ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux.

\- Parce que vous avez estimé que mon écriture était « bien trop inquiétante » à votre goût, mon petit, répondit Janice en imitant un accent exagérément raffiné.

Draco renifla.

\- C'est vrai. A quoi donc êtes-vous payée alors ?

\- Je ne suis pas payée. Personne ne l'est ici, vous vous souvenez ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra de nouveau sur le premier parchemin de la pile. La lettre – la cinquième lettre qu'il envoyait à Potter, lui, évidemment, entre tous – dans laquelle Draco en était réduit à le supplier de venir assister au Gala du mois de mai, un événement qui était devenu en peu de temps le cauchemar de sa vie. Et pas uniquement à cause de Potter, même si le Connard-Sauveur-du-Monde-Sorcier n'avait visiblement aucune éducation. A une époque, Draco aurait adoré que Potter se contente d'être silencieux et invisible, mais le fait qu'il ait décidé de disparaître de la surface de la terre depuis la fin de la Guerre ne l'arrangeait désormais plus du tout.

Il supposait que c'était là l'ordre des choses. Depuis la nuit des temps, les Potter se mettaient probablement constamment en travers des routes Malfoy. Mais peu importe l'Histoire. Ce Potter-ci allait trop loin.

\- Je t'emmerde, Potter, grimaça-t-il en direction de la lettre.

La lettre ajouta ses dernières paroles à la suite de sa dernière phrase, et la lettre d'invitation prit une tournure nettement plus triviale.

\- Votre langage, le gronda Janice. De mon temps, les gentilshommes ne juraient pas en face des jeunes femmes.

\- Je ne suis pas un gentilhomme, Janice, répondit Draco d'un ton léger, décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas rebondir sur le fait qu'elle n'était plus une jeune femme.

\- Ecrivez-vous de nouveau à Monsieur Potter ?

Draco releva les yeux, surpris.

\- A vrai dire, oui. Pour la cinquième fois. Il s'obstine à m'ignorer, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant.

Avec un soupir, Janice le regarda fixement pendant de longues secondes puis reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table. Draco la regarda s'extirper pesamment de sa chaise et se pencher maladroitement en avant pour finalement extraire quelque chose de son dernier tiroir.

\- Tenez, dit-elle en ensorcelant le paquet pour qu'il puisse voleter jusqu'aux genoux de Draco. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous sachiez qu'il a renvoyé toutes vos lettres. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous le dire, mais…

Janice haussa les épaules et reprit sa tasse de sa main toute ridée. Le silence se fit de nouveau.

Les doigts de Draco glissèrent sur la texture épaisse et douce du parchemin recouvert de sa propre écriture. Il contempla, effaré, chacune des missives qu'il avait envoyées à Potter. Les lettres avaient toutes été ouvertes – et vraisemblablement _lues_ – puis renvoyées. Et pour des raisons qu'il ignorait encore, interceptées par Janice.

\- Mais !... glapit Draco, attirant un regard bleu pâle sur lui. Depuis combien de temps les avez-vous ? Quand les a-t-il renvoyées ?

\- Elles sont revenues jeudi, avoua Janice – et pour la première fois, Draco pu voir quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la culpabilité sur son visage.

\- Nous sommes lundi ! cria Draco.

Sa tasse de thé tremblait.

\- J'ai cru que cela vous contrarierait. Vous êtes très tendu en ce moment, et encore plus en ce qui concerne les lettres pour Monsieur Potter.

Janice renifla et fit grincer sa chaise quand elle se dandina pour trouver une position plus confortable.

\- Me… _contrarier_ ? répéta Draco.

L'indignation lui compressait la poitrine et il grimaça en s'entendant parler d'une voix aigue et fatiguée. Il n'était _pas_ très tendu en ce moment.

\- Par tous les dieux, mais _qu'est-ce_ qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ?

\- Dites voir, ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute s'il refuse de vous répondre, répliqua Janice, blessée. Il doit être occupé, pour sûr. Il est célèbre, pas vrai ? Trop occupé pour des gens comme nous, c'est pour ça que personne ne le voit plus, c'est certain.

Elle hochait au rythme de ses paroles et lécha les miettes de biscuit au gingembre qui restaient sur son doigt.

Draco plissa le nez et respira, sentant la colère s'évaporer petit à petit. Elle n'y était pour rien après tout. Il enfonça sa tête dans ses mains pendant un moment, laissant de fines mèches de cheveux fraîches glisser entre ses doigts. La répétition de ce geste avait quelque chose de relaxant et il s'était presque calmé quand il se souvint brusquement de ce qui l'attendait s'il n'obtenait pas de réponse positive de la part de Harry Potter avant la fin de la semaine. Il grogna.

Il avait besoin de ce stupide boulot et par conséquent il avait besoin de ce stupide Harry Potter. De lui parler. Sinon…

Atterré, Draco laissa son regard traîner vers les lettres étalées sur son bureau, disposées de telle sorte qu'il pouvait relire une phrase assez sarcastique où il menaçait Potter de venir directement chez lui pour obtenir une réponse. Ignorant le jacassement de Janice à l'autre bout de la pièce, Draco prit une profonde inspiration, sourit lugubrement, rassembla les lettres – y compris la dernière, même si elle n'était pas terminée – et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- Dehors, grogna Draco, décidant qu'il était encore fâché contre elle.

Janice posa sa tasse de thé et fronça les sourcils.

\- Prenez votre manteau.

Draco avisa son épais pardessus sombre sur le porte-manteau puis regarda le ciel qui s'étalait derrière la petite fenêtre.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Nous sommes en avril.

\- Il fait froid dehors. Prenez votre manteau.

Draco la fusilla du regard.

\- Arrêtez de vous conduire comme ma mère.

\- Vous êtes trop maigre, vous allez attraper la mort, asséna Janice d'une voix intraitable tout en le regardant avec réprobation. Prenez votre manteau.

\- Je ne suis pas maigre, je suis élancé, protesta Draco en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Tous les Malfoy sont comme ça. C'est de famille.

Janice le regarda fixement.

\- Prenez votre manteau.

Draco prit son manteau.

* * *

Malgré la grimace qu'il avait lancée à Janice dans son dos en partant, Draco se félicita d'avoir pris son manteau quand il sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers le Point de Transplanage le plus proche. Evidemment, il n'avait nullement l'intention de dire à Janice qu'elle avait eu raison. Malgré le soleil éclatant d'avril, le vent était fort et glacé Draco releva son col et resserra l'épais manteau de laine contre lui, sentant déjà le froid lui transpercer les os. Et s'il avait un peu minci ces derniers temps, c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il oubliait souvent de manger. Le seul elfe de maison que ses parents avaient laissé derrière eux était aussi nul en cuisine que lui-même, et presque aussi mauvais que Janice – alors forcément, ça n'aidait pas.

Draco accéléra le pas en apercevant au loin le fameux cercle argenté du Point de Transplanage. Comme chaque lundi matin, les rues du nord de Londres étaient bondées, et comme chaque jour, les regards des passants se durcirent quand ils le reconnurent. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas tant de regards que cela et la plupart des sorciers ne paraissaient même pas le voir.

Comme s'il était devenu invisible.

Evidemment, n'ayant jamais connu quelque chose comme ça, Draco ne savait pas trop comment y réagir. Il avait le sentiment que s'il parvenait à se faire connaître par ses bonnes actions, si on pouvait parler de lui comme un Malfoy connu pour ses bonnes actions, tout finirait par s'arranger. Tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- R'garde où tu vas, Malfoy, rugit quelqu'un.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur sable qui s'éloignait après l'avoir bousculé. Sûrement quelqu'un de Poudlard. Finley, Ferguson, quelque chose dans le genre.

Cela faisait une éternité. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna sèchement un mot d'excuse. Quand il parvint finalement au Point de Transplanage, il prit un instant pour se concentrer sur la vieille demeure des Black avant de se lancer. Il fallait être lucide, la vieille maison ne serait probablement pas accessible du tout, mais il n'allait pas rebrousser chemin maintenant. Au moins, il n'aurait rien à regretter pour le reste de la journée.

Prudemment, Draco visualisa la rue qui s'étalait devant le numéro quatorze. Il connaissait suffisamment bien les endroits incartables pour savoir que ceux qui s'obstinaient à vouloir y transplaner malgré tout finissaient souvent dans un état épouvantable. Il transplana sur une terrasse dallée qu'il estima plus sûre, mais l'onde de choc générée par la magie le fit trébucher et il se rendit compte qu'il venait de frôler un endroit où se tenait un sort anti-transplanage très puissant. Il secoua la tête, essaya d'atténuer le sifflement strident qui résonnait dans ses oreilles et leva les yeux vers l'imposante demeure qui trônait au 12, square Grimmaurd, à quelques pas vers sa droite.

Il pouvait donc la voir. Intéressant.

La rue était déserte et le vent glacé mordait le visage et les doigts de Draco. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et froissa résolument les lettres. Avec un frisson d'appréhension et pour la seconde fois de sa courte vie, il se demanda sincèrement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sûrement quelque chose de très con et complètement inutile.

\- Le gala, souffla-t-il d'un air grave.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur les orphelins, mais rapidement son esprit s'emballa et fut rempli de Potter, du Sud de la France, de « R'garde où tu vas, Malfoy », de Madame la… _Présidente_ Cholmondely et de sa colère divine, de Potter et de la guerre et de ses gants qu'il aurait dû mettre en partant, même s'ils venaient de Janice, qu'elle les lui avait offert pour Noël et qu'il y avait des canards cousus dessus.

\- Le gala, le gala, le gala, murmura-t-il sourdement avant de décider une bonne fois pour toutes d'arrêter de parler tout seul.

L'air froid transformait sa respiration en buée légère. Avec un reniflement, Draco réunit tout son courage et traversa la chaussée d'une traite, grimpa les escaliers du Numéro Douze, frappa rapidement à la porte et attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit, de plus en plus impatiemment, en laissant le vent soulever les mèches sur son front, et absolument pas curieux de savoir ce que Potter devenait. Ou peut-être juste un peu.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une voix féminine visiblement fatiguée rompit le silence.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, il n'ouvre jamais la… Oh. Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Instinctivement, Draco fit un pas en arrière quand son regard accrocha deux yeux marrons épuisés.

\- Granger. C'est… La maison de Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'arrêta et mit un moment avant de comprendre la situation.

\- Oui, évidemment. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez…

Il sortit la main de sa poche pour faire un geste vague.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Malfoy ! Nous ne sommes pas…, répliqua-t-elle en imitant son geste avec une exaspération évidente. Je ne vis pas ici. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Draco la regarda. Il n'avait pas vu Granger depuis… deux ans, au moins. Elle avait l'air en forme – stressée, mais en forme. Elle portait une jolie robe de sorcier qui, bien que bon marché, avait le mérite d'être bien coupée, et ses cheveux retombaient en jolies boucles sur ses épaules. Il se demanda distraitement si elle avait toujours été aussi jolie.

\- Malfoy.

Et, même si elle l'avait toujours été, il était presque soulagé qu'elle et Potter ne soient pas ensemble. Ils auraient été bizarres ensemble. Presque aussi bizarre que Potter et la Demoiselle Belette, mais pas aussi bizarres que lui-même et Pansy – _ça_ , ce serait vraiment étrange, parce qu'il était loin d'être hétéro et que Pansy… était Pansy.

\- Malfoy !

Draco cilla. Il reporta son attention sur Granger qui haussait maintenant les sourcils et tenait fermement la porte, comme si elle attendait de lui claquer au visage. Elle en serait sûrement capable, après tout. Elle avait bien été capable de le gifler, même si de l'eau était passée sous les ponts depuis.

\- C'est vrai, oui. D… Salut, Granger, marmonna-t-il d'un ton rigide, ravalant son excuse.

\- Tu te répètes, on dirait, lâcha-t-elle – et Draco aurait pu jurer qu'une étincelle d'humour s'était allumée dans ses yeux sombres, mais c'était absurde, évidemment. Que veux-tu ? Fais vite, je vais devoir retourner travailler et Harry n'aime pas… recevoir des visites.

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas moyen de se tromper : le ton de Granger était glacial et son visage s'était fermé. Draco dut faire appel à toute l'éducation de Sang-Pur qu'il avait reçu pour se composer une expression polie et ennuyée, et il se redressa de tout son long pour dominer légèrement Granger. Comme si ça pouvait aider.

 _Le gala._

\- Je voudrais lui parler de la Fondation des Orphelins de Guerre, finit-il par lâcher.

De manière inattendue, le visage de Granger s'adoucit.

\- C'est à propos des lettres ? demanda-t-elle.

Confus, Draco laissa échapper un grognement de surprise – de toute façon, ankylosé par le froid et abasourdi par la situation, il n'aurait pas pu s'en empêcher.

\- Tu es au courant pour les lettres ?

Granger leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Evidemment. Ecoute, ne prend pas ce que je vais te dire pour une marque d'affection, surtout pas, mais je pense vraiment qu'il aurait dû te répondre. Je suis sûre que tu essaies juste de faire ton… boulot, conclut-elle avec hésitation, comme si les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche.

\- Je te remercie, Granger, articula Draco – et comme les mots avaient tout autant de mal à sortir de son côté, il dissimula sa gêne dans une toux discrète. Puis-je entrer ?

Granger se mordit la lèvre d'un air incertain.

\- J'ai une réunion dans dix minutes, et...

Pour la première fois, Draco remarqua l'insigne du Ministère cousu sur le col de sa robe. A peine vingt ans et déjà un poste au Ministère, alors. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air impressionné, mais c'était compliqué.

Ravalant sa remarque acerbe sur le besoin manifeste de Potter d'avoir un chaperon, Draco se contenta de lever un sourcil et sortit la pile de lettres de la poche de son manteau pour les montrer à Granger. Il vit un éclair d'empathie mêlé de colère traverser son regard, puis...

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à entrer. Je lâche l'affaire.

Draco la remercia d'un signe de tête et sentit une boule de chaleur éclater au niveau de son cœur. Il avait réussi. Il la suivit à travers la maison, regardant discrètement le long couloir en bois, les meubles fatigués mais toujours fonctionnels et le trou béant au centre du mur derrière lui.

\- Ne pose pas de questions, avertit Granger.

Draco ne posa pas de questions. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser de questions. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du portrait qui trônait là et qui lui avait donné des cauchemars lors de ses rares visites quand il était encore enfant. Il se demanda brièvement comment Potter s'y était pris pour l'arracher du mur, mais l'expression de Granger était presque menaçante et il garda ses questions pour lui.

\- Malfoy est là ! cria-t-elle en bas des escaliers.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle fit volte-face, attrapa son manteau et son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Vaguement inquiet, Draco la suivit.

\- Est-ce qu... commença-t-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas transplaner, ni pour partir d'ici, ni pour revenir, l'interrompit-elle. Et la maison est déconnectée du réseau des Cheminées, il s'en est assuré.

Draco renifla et fit comme s'il ne s'apprêtait absolument pas à poser ce genre de questions.

Granger eut un sourire suffisant et enfila son manteau.

\- Tu étais bien en train de frapper à la porte à la manière moldue, n'est-ce pas ? Ou est-ce que c'était un autre Draco Malfoy ?

\- La ferme, Granger, riposta Draco d'un air offusqué. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire insulter.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à de l'amusement éclaira le visage de Granger.

\- Hé bien bonne chance, alors. Je pense que tu en auras besoin.

Draco sentit sa boule d'angoisse revenir violemment et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer brusquement – ce qu'il n'admettrait jamais. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange ici, quelque chose d'encore plus étrange que sa propre présence chez Potter. Et son envie de parler à Potter.

\- Attends, reprit-il en attrapant son bras.

Elle se retourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce qu'il... va bien ? Il est... malade ?

\- Il va bien, Malfoy. C'est juste qu'il ne t'aime pas, tu te souviens ?

Draco la fusilla du regard. Puis des bruits de lutte éclatèrent soudainement à l'étage et ils tournèrent la tête pour fixer inutilement le plafond.

\- Je croyais que cet endroit était protégé par un Fidelitas, murmura finalement Draco pour gagner du temps.

La main posée sur la poignée de la porte, Granger soupira. A en juger par l'expression de son visage, elle calculait probablement le retard qu'elle était en train d'accumuler par sa faute.

\- C'était le cas. Le sortilège a été levé à cause d'une attaque de Mangemort après la fin de la Guerre. Quelqu'un l'a suivi jusqu'ici et a... Ecoute, Malfoy, c'est une longue histoire. Mais comme tu as pu le constater, tu es entré sans encombres, alors disons que Harry utilise d'autres méthodes pour se protéger maintenant.

\- Se protéger contre quoi ? insista Draco, intrigué.

Il n'y avait plus de Mangemorts, il le savait. Plus en activité en tout cas.

Granger ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma.

\- Oh, merde, 'Mione, je pensais que tu déconnais, lança une voix rauque mais familière derrière Draco, accompagnée du craquement sinistre des escaliers.

Draco se retourna lentement. Potter se tenait là, une main sur la rambarde et l'autre perdue dans le fouillis de ses cheveux noirs.

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les siens pendant une fraction de seconde, plus méprisants que jamais, même pour Draco. Il lui retourna un regard hautain, par habitude mais surtout à cause des lettres qu'il serrait si fort qu'elles commençaient à se déchirer. Il avait oublié la facilité avec laquelle Potter arrivait à le mettre hors de lui. Il déglutit.

\- Je ne plaisantais pas, répondit joyeusement Granger avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il faut vraiment que je parte travailler. Harry, j'ai trouvé Miss T, elle se cachait dans la salle de bains du bas. Si jamais ça t'intéresse, ajouta-t-elle bizarrement.

Elle les salua d'un vague signe de main puis ferma la porte derrière elle et ils n'entendirent plus que le claquement de ses talons contre les marches des escaliers.

\- Qui est Miss T ? demanda Draco avant de se mordre la langue.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. Draco soupira. Quelque chose chez Potter le poussait toujours à parler sans réfléchir, et ça ne changerait probablement jamais. Il se renfrogna.

\- Malfoy. Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. Veux ?

Draco se ressaisit et jeta la pile de lettre sur une table d'appoint fort à propos. Puis, imitant Potter, il croisa les bras.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es incapable d'accepter une simple requête. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à une seule de mes lettres. Je veux savoir dans quel monde tu vis pour penser qu'il est tout à fait acceptable de renvoyer des lettres sans penser à rajouter "Bien sûr, Draco, je serais enchanté d'assister à ton gala de charité, c'est une excellente idée" ou bien "Dégage Malfoy, je préférerais encore me lancer un Doloris plutôt que..."

\- Une personne normale aurait compris que mon absence de réponse se rapprochait de ta deuxième proposition, le coupa Harry.

\- ...et je veux savoir où est mon meilleur hibou, continua Draco d'une voix vibrante de colère. Mais peut-être que tu as monté une entreprise de kidnapping de hiboux, maintenant que le monde n'a plus besoin d'être sauvé.

Il se tut, le souffle court. Toujours juché sur la troisième marche de l'escalier, Potter ne le quittait pas des yeux, le regard indéchiffrable. Draco se mordit la langue. Il se concentra sur le tic-tac grave et pesant de l'antique horloge de grand-mère installée dans un coin du couloir, le seul bruit qui rompait le silence qui s'était installé. Il essaya d'ignorer la petite voix qui lui demandait d'un air las s'il n'aurait pas pu privilégier une approche _légèrement_ moins agressive. C'était probablement trop tard, à présent.

\- Une entreprise de kidnapping de hiboux ? répéta Potter après une éternité.

Il y avait un ton étrange dans sa voix et Draco se sentit brusquement puéril et idiot. Il haussa les épaules. Pas d'une façon embarrassée, parce que les Malfoy ne sont jamais embarrassés, mais peut-être légèrement moins hautaine que d'habitude. Putain de Potter.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne te l'ai pas volé, Malfoy, soupira Potter, apparemment ravi d'esquiver le sujet de son absence manifeste d'éducation quant à ses lettres.

Draco décida de le laisser croire qu'il avait effectivement oublié la raison pour laquelle il était venu. Lui laisser gagner cette manche pourrait lui être bénéfique à long terme. Que Merlin lui en soit témoin, si une once de prudence décidait de pointer le bout de son nez, il se roulerait dedans pour le reste de sa vie.

Laissant Draco à ses réflexions, Potter décroisa les bras et descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier avant de se diriger vers une porte et de disparaître sans dire un mot. Draco hésita une seconde puis le suivit à travers un long couloir. Il en profita pour regarder Potter un peu plus en détails, principalement parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, mais aussi parce qu'au vu de la conversation soutenue qu'ils venaient d'avoir, si tant que l'on puisse appeler ça une conversation, il n'avait pas franchement hâte de remettre le couvert.

Il était plutôt surpris de constater que Potter n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, quand il était venu témoigner aux procès des Mangemorts après la fin de la Guerre. Contrairement à Granger qui était plus lumineuse et brillante que jamais, Potter avait l'air de ne pas s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit. Il était aussi mince qu'il l'avait toujours été et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu de poussée de croissance tardive, ce qui faisait que Draco avait toujours 3 ou 4 centimètres de plus que lui. Sa posture indolente n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.

Potter l'entraîna dans un petit salon inondé par les rayons du soleil matinal et Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la peau de Potter était devenue quasiment aussi pâle que la sienne. La lumière qui baignait la pièce faisait briller la monture en acier de ses lunettes rectangulaires, la boucle d'une ceinture qui maintenait un jean manifestement usé et les nombreuses égratignures – certaines anciennes, d'autres plus récentes – qui s'étalaient sur ses jolies mains aux ongles moins joliment rongés.

Le parquet de la pièce craquait sourdement à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Draco se mordit la lèvre. Le silence dans la pièce était lourd et le dissuadait d'engager la conversation. La pièce sentait le renfermé et cette odeur étrange le ramena à une époque où Harry Potter ne se déplaçait pas encore comme s'il avait tout perdu. Draco inspira fortement pour évacuer cette tension et resserra son manteau contre lui, parce que même s'il faisait chaud dans la maison, il avait du mal à respirer.

Il y eut un léger raclement et il regarda Potter se pencher pour ouvrir une vieille fenêtre à guillotine et lancer un étrange sifflement. Une seconde plus tard, son meilleur hibou – celui que Janice s'obstinait à appeler Esméralda alors qu'il s'agisse d'un mâle – s'engagea dans la pièce et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Potter.

\- Esmé, comment oses-tu !... s'étrangla Draco en voyant son hibou grignoter l'oreille de Potter, puis tourner la tête pour lancer un regard plein de reproches à Draco.

Un gloussement rauque fit sursauter Draco, bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

\- Tu as appelé ton hibou 'Esmé', Malfoy ? demanda-t-il, et l'espace d'un instant, son visage s'illumina. Tu sais que c'est un mâle, hein ?

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, Draco sentit un rougissement chauffer la base de son cou. Il lança une supplique silencieuse à toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour que son col de manteau le protège du regard de Potter.

\- _Evidemment_ que je le sais. C'est ma secrétaire, elle… Laisse tomber, Potter. Rends-le moi immédiatement. Va t'acheter un hibou si tu en veux un, gronda Draco, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas taper du pied.

\- J'ai déjà un hibou, l'informa Potter avant de lui montrer le grand rapace fauve dissimulé dans un recoin derrière Draco et visiblement endormi, la tête repliée derrière une aile. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le tien n'a pas envie de venir avec toi. Ou si tu maltraites tes animaux, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

\- Je ne maltraite pas mes animaux ! protesta Draco. Et peu importe, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de hiboux.

Les yeux verts cillèrent lentement d'un air dubitatif.

\- D'accord.

D'un geste paresseux de la main, Potter invoqua une petite cage posée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Draco le regarda faire, à la fois impressionné et agacé. Il poussa gentiment Esmé à l'intérieur de la cage et referma la porte, puis reprit la cage dans sa main et la tendit à Draco.

\- Mais tu as tout du type bien décidé à parler de hiboux, souligna Potter.

Il s'étira lentement et fronça le nez comme s'il était sur le point de bâiller.

\- Non. Je suis là pour les lettres. Les lettres, Potter.

Draco avait la désagréable impression que toute cette situation lui échappait, mais il était dans son bon droit, et même s'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir dans ce genre de cas, ça devait quand même faire une différence pour Potter.

En soupirant, Potter se frotta le visage et lança un regard inquisiteur à Draco, avant de sembler changer d'avis. Il se détourna sans un mot et sortit de la pièce avec une démarche légèrement plus assurée.

Draco regarda le couloir vide pendant un moment. Est-ce que Potter traitait tous ses invités de la sorte, en les plantant au milieu d'une pièce et en espérant qu'ils se mettent à le suivre en silence ? Draco hésita un instant. Il aimait bien le silence, à vrai dire. Il finit par plisser le nez, souleva la cage pour la prendre de ses deux mains et sortit de la pièce à la recherche de Potter.

\- Est-ce que tu les as lues, au moins ? lança-t-il avec aigreur quand il finit par trouver Potter dans la cuisine, bien déterminé à ne pas perdre l'avantage cette fois.

L'art délicat du débat faisait partie des rares choses utiles que son père lui avait enseignées. C'était un art dans lequel il excellait… la plupart du temps. Evidemment, comme à chaque putain de fois, c'était différent avec Potter.

\- Lu quoi ?

Potter ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Face à un plan de travail, il était en train de presser le piston d'une cafetière argentée brillante. Une seule tasse était sortie et Draco doutait qu'elle soit pour lui.

\- « _Lu quoi ?_ » l'imita-t-il à voix basse, furieux.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la cage d'Esmé jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les barres de métal appuyer douloureusement contre sa peau.

\- Bon sang, ce que tu es agaçant !

\- Alors va-t'en ! lança sèchement Potter en versant le café dans la tasse – _une_ seule tasse, définitivement – remplissant aussitôt la cuisine d'un parfum riche et amer. C'est toi qui as décidé de débarquer ici avec tes accusations et de rentrer chez moi sans la moindre invitation. Personne ne te force à rester, Malfoy. Je te déteste, tu me détestes, et il n'y a aucune raison que…

\- _Quelqu'un_ me force à rester, l'interrompit Draco, décidant de ne rien ajouter sur leur aversion mutuelle – d'accord, c'était le cas, mais en parler ou le nier ne changerait absolument rien à la situation. La Présidente Cholmondely a lourdement insisté sur l'importance de ta présence et ce qui m'attend si je n'arrive pas à assurer ta venue…

Draco se tut un instant, redressa de nouveau la lourde cage, les yeux verrouillés sur le dos du tee-shirt gris de Potter.

\- Tu sais, c'est extrêmement malpoli de tourner le dos à quelqu'un qui essaie de te parler, Potter. Et tu sais ce qui est malpoli aussi ? Ne pas répondre à…

\- Tes lettres ? finit Potter en se retournant.

Il regarda Draco de haut en bas et parut remarquer pour la première fois son regard noir, son manteau et sa prise maladroite sur la cage où bataillait Esmé. Il fallut un moment à Draco pour réaliser que la tasse de café fumante était pour lui. La tasse tendue de Potter était aux antipodes de son visage renfrogné.

Déconcerté, Draco cessa de réfléchir et posa la cage sur la table. Il enroula ses doigts engourdis autour de la tasse et se retint de lancer un sort de détection sur le café. Juste pour vérifier s'il n'avait rien à craindre.

\- Tout va bien, confirma Potter en roulant des yeux. Je n'empoisonne pas les gens, même ceux que je n'aime pas. Ni ceux qui s'obstinent à porter des manteaux d'hiver quand il fait beau.

\- Il fait froid dehors, protesta Draco avec un peu plus de véhémence qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Même Potter n'aurait pas été capable de tenir tête à Janice sur cette histoire de manteau, c'était sûr.

Potter haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien. Je ne sors jamais.

Draco cilla. La tasse de café lui brûlait les doigts à présent, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la poser et de détourner le regard.

\- Tu ne sors _jamais_ ?

\- Non.

\- Jamais, jamais ?

\- Non, Malfoy ! Tu es sourd ? lâcha Potter en croisant les bras de nouveau. Maintenant, bois ce foutu café ou rend-le moi. C'est du bon café et je ne vais pas te regarder le gâcher.

Etonné, Draco prit une gorgée hésitante. Le café était noir, légèrement sucré et absolument délicieux. Il glissait sans effort et le réchauffait de l'intérieur avec un léger arrière-goût de chocolat. Il soupira de bien-être et oublia l'espace d'un instant qu'il était dans la cuisine de Harry Potter, que Harry Potter lui avait volé son meilleur hibou et qu'il était toujours furieux pour toute cette histoire de lettres et d'absence de réponses.

Puis, un craquement retentit dans la cuisine et Draco releva les yeux à temps pour voir Potter lancer un regard mauvais au placard qui venait de s'ouvrir contre sa tête et lever une main pour le fermer. Il laissa sa main sur la porte du placard en acajou massif pendant un instant avant de la retirer après l'avoir tapoté un peu brutalement. Comme s'ils venaient de discuter et de se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose. A vrai dire, si Draco ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait juré qu'ils venaient _vraiment_ de se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose. Peut-être que Potter était _vraiment_ devenu fou, alors. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui empêchait Granger de lui mentir ?

Draco laissa son regard traîner le long de la cuisine avant de revenir à Potter. Les mains dans les poches, le Survivant lui rendit calmement son regard, comme si rien d'étrange ne venait d'arriver. Puis, il se souvint où ils en étaient.

\- Attends, tu ne sors vraiment jamais ? Vraiment, vraiment jamais ?

\- Tu sais quoi, Malfoy ? Oublie ça et parlons des lettres. Balance ce que tu as à dire, puis remballe ton hibou et ta… personnalité et fiche-moi la paix, soupira Potter en se frottant de nouveau le visage avec lassitude.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu préparé un café ? demanda Draco avant de se mordre de nouveau la langue d'agacement.

Cette fois, il ne pouvait que blâmer le café ridiculement bon et le regard intense que Potter s'obstinait à poser sur lui.

\- Simple politesse, marmonna Potter, la main appuyée contre sa bouche.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Les yeux verts étincelaient de colère à présent et Draco ignorait s'il devait s'excuser ou continuait de le provoquer. Finalement, il choisit une autre solution. Rassemblant tout son courage, il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

\- Potter, on va parler du Gala maintenant. Et des orphelins malheureux. Et des lettres aussi, au moins un peu. Après ça, tu m'annonceras que tu viendras avec plaisir, puis tu me diras d'où vient ce café, puis je partirais et tu pourras recommencer à frapper tes placards en toute tranquillité.

Draco fit une pause.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je t'écoute, Malfoy, soupira Potter.

Puis, il se pencha sur le comptoir et bâilla de nouveau.

* * *

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, Draco était de retour dans la fraîcheur de la matinée d'avril avec un hibou, l'adresse d'un café Moldu à Knightsbridge et un fort sentiment de confusion. Il avait eut beau argumenter, essayer de manipuler et presque supplier Potter, il n'avait rien obtenu de plus qu'avec ses lettres. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, à présent.

De ce qu'il avait pu voir, Potter devenait incroyablement têtu quand il s'agissait de s'opposer à ce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire. Et, étonnamment, encore plus têtu quand il s'agissait de s'opposer à ce que Draco avait l'intention de lui faire faire. Cela dit, Potter lui-même était encore plus étonnant, avec son irritabilité, son apparence débraillée et son style de vie si étrange et détaché de tout. Même s'il aurait préférer mourir que de l'admettre, au plus profond de lui-même, Draco était intrigué par ce nouveau Potter.

Esmé hulula et gonfla ses plumes à l'intérieur de la cage, ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de ses pensées. Draco soupira, transplana et les ramena tous les deux au quartier général de la Fondation, loin de tous ces sorciers qui envahissaient Londres pour faire leurs courses.

\- Alors alors, n'était-ce pas une bonne idée d'emmener votre manteau avec vous ? s'enquit sournoisement Janice à la seconde même où il franchit le pas de la porte.

\- Il ne fait pas si froid, fit Draco, sachant pertinemment à quel point il avait l'air hautain et indifférent quand il répondait ça.

Il posa la cage sur son bureau et, aussi discrètement que possible, bougea ses doigts engourdis pour les réchauffer.

\- Esméralda ! cria Janice.

Elle bondit hors de son bureau pour aller déverrouiller la cage et aller reposer le rapace sur sa perche avec une joie évidente.

Pendant une minute ou deux, Draco la regarda roucouler de façon incompréhensive avec le rapace et caresser doucement ses plumes ébouriffées. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, profitant de la distraction, il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine qu'ils partageaient avec les assistants de Cholmondely quand…

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez rien pu obtenir de Monsieur Potter, en ce qui concerne le Gala ?

Draco s'arrêta net, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte de la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, Janice ?

Elle finit par s'éloigner d'Esmé et le regarda, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

\- Je sais que vous me prenez pour une idiote, jeune homme, mais je remarque les choses. Et comme vous tirez toujours la tronche, je ne peux qu'imaginer que les choses ne se sont passées comme vous le souhaitiez.

Draco leva un sourcil puis, à contrecœur, reconnut que la vieille sorcière avait vu juste.

\- Il refuse toujours de venir.

Janice lui rendit un sourire triste.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, finit-elle par murmurer après un moment de silence. Son Altesse Sérénissime est venue pendant votre absence. Veut vous voir dans son bureau dès que vous pouvez.

Draco sentit le nœud se resserrer dans sa poitrine et l'expression de Janice ne fit que renforcer son mal-être. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la Présidente Cholmondely ne demande « des détails sur l'affaire Potter » et comme d'habitude, son timing était parfait.

\- Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, alors.

Il enleva son manteau et l'accrocha, incapable de se débarrasser de ce sentiment que l'enfer venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

\- Vos manches.

La voix de Janice l'arrêta alors qu'il allait sortir. Il suivit son regard posé sur son avant-bras gauche et la manche retroussée de sa chemise où trônait la Marque, clairement visible.

\- Merci, répondit-il sous un murmure.

Un poids supplémentaire tomba dans son estomac.

En silence, il détacha ses manches et les reboutonna proprement, cachant le souvenir de son adolescence au regard inquisiteur de sa patronne. Il expira lentement par le nez et se força à répondre au regard de Janice par un sourire joyeux.

\- Allez-y, lança-t-elle vivement. Esmé et moi allons préparer du thé pour votre retour.

Draco obéit, fatigué. La voix de Janice portait jusque dans le couloir et lui donna un sursaut de courage.

Après avoir tapé poliment contre la porte et avoir été accueilli par un aimable « Oui, oui, dépêchez-vous d'entrer, pour l'amour de Dieu », Draco se glissa dans le bureau du cinquième étage.

\- Je serais brève, Monsieur Malfoy, attaqua la Présidente Cholmondely avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de s'asseoir.

Visiblement impatiente, elle lui indiqua un fauteuil d'un vague signe de la main et reposa sa main grassouillette et couverte de bijoux sur le bureau. Draco se demanda distraitement combien de précieux orphelins de guerre pourraient être sauvés juste avec les pierres qui brillaient sur ses doigts potelés, mais il n'avait probablement pas son mot à dire sur le sujet.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas à vous rappeler qu'il reste moins d'un mois avant l'événement le plus important de l'année pour cette organisation. Pour cette _cause_ , Monsieur Malfoy. Et je n'ai toujours rien reçu de votre part concernant la venue de notre invité d'honneur. Dites-moi quelque chose que j'ignore, et dites-le moi tout de suite.

Draco fit de son mieux pour rester droit et ne pas tripoter ses manches de chemise. Son problème – en plus de l'évident problème Potter – résidait dans le fait qu'il n'avait pas une once de respect pour cette femme mal éduquée, trop habillée et mélodramatique, dotée d'un évident complexe de supériorité et d'une nature sans pitié. Pour autant, sa position exigeait de lui qu'il s'incline à la moindre de ses demandes, comme les autres. Vice-président ou non, il devait rendre des comptes à cette personne et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le nom de Malfoy dépendait de sa capacité à feindre le respect qu'il avait pour elle.

Malheureusement, il n'avait presque rien à dire qui soit capable de lui faire plaisir et elle le tolérait déjà à grande peine, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Un membre du conseil de l'entreprise l'avait convaincue qu'offrir ce poste à Draco serait une belle preuve de la tolérance et du caractère inclusif de la F.O.G., et Draco savait qu'il ne devait son poste qu'à cela. Il soupira intérieurement. Putain de Potter.

\- Monsieur Potter et moi-même sommes entrés en phase de… négociation, finit par répondre Draco en lançant à Madame Cholmondely son sourire le plus fade. Nos échanges ont commencé par lettres interposées, puis j'ai estimé qu'une approche en face-à-face était nécessaire, alors nous avons eu une réunion ce matin.

Il ne mentait pas vraiment mais l'écart entre son discours bien rodé et la triste vérité était si grand que Draco en aurait presque ri.

\- Et quelle fut la conclusion de cette… réunion ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous progressons, assurément, mentit Draco sans le moindre scrupule. Monsieur Potter envisage sérieusement la possibilité de se rendre à notre événement.

Madame Cholmondely plissa les yeux et se pencha vers Draco, par-dessus le bureau immaculé. Elle dégageait un parfum horriblement sucré et sirupeux qui, de l'avis de Draco, lui correspondait parfaitement.

\- J'ai été très tolérante avec vous, Monsieur Malfoy. Très patiente. C'est mon gala et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser le ruiner. Il est indispensable que Harry Potter y assiste. Indispensable.

Elle se tut et essuya la salive qui perlait sur ses lèvres à l'aide d'un mouchoir blanc.

 _Si c'est indispensable, pourquoi tu ne t'en occupes pas toi-même ?_ hurla silencieusement Draco. Il garda son sourire doucereux bien en place et essaya de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Evidemment, rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Il était quelqu'un d'ennuyeux et d'inutile et il ne devait sa position qu'aux bonnes grâces de la Présidente Cholmondely.

Oh oui, Draco connaissait sa place.

\- Je sais, M'dame. Je vous assure que je travaille en ce sens. Vous aurez votre invité d'honneur, ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement assuré – ce qu'il regretta la seconde d'après.

\- Je suis heureuse de l'entendre, articula-t-elle lentement avant de lever une main pour le congédier. Fermez la porte derrière vous.

Une fois sorti du bureau, Draco resta un moment adossé contre le mur, jusqu'à ce que le froid ne finisse par s'insinuer à travers sa chemise fine. Il frissonna et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant jusqu'à perdre toute tenue. Une petite voix dans sa tête le sommait de retourner dans ce bureau et d'expliquer en détails à Son Altesse Sérénissime où elle pouvait se carrer son Gala, qu'il travaillait comme un forcené sans obtenir un seul mot de remerciement ni même un salaire et que ça ne pouvait plus se passer comme ça. Il haussa les épaules et se contenta de la faire taire.

Il avait besoin de ce travail. Et pour garder ce travail, il n'avait qu'une chose à faire. Il allait sortir Potter de sa solitude de papi bougon et faire en sorte qu'il se glisse dans une robe de gala d'ici le 25 mai.

Draco grogna à haute voix, se redressa et repartit en direction de son bureau. Il avait besoin de taper sa tête contre son bureau et il doutait que tout le thé de Janice puisse le dissuader de le faire.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Draco s'installa dans son immense salle à manger glacée, picora quelques morceaux de viande filandreuse et de pommes de terre noires et essaya d'établir un plan d'attaque. Un plan pour attaquer Potter. Il avait toujours été excessivement fier de sa capacité à établir des intrigues, mais cette fois, sa viande eut le temps de refroidir complètement avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de convaincre quelqu'un qui l'avait toujours détesté de venir à un événement auquel il n'avait aucune envie d'aller. Dépité, il appela Klinky et lui demanda un verre de la cuvée spécial du Whisky Pur-Feu d'Ogden, presque amusé de constater que l'elfe de maison semblait ravi de s'entendre dire que le repas avait été « presque aussi bon que d'habitude ».

Ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment.

Bien qu'il n'ait rien trouvé qui puisse se rapprocher d'un plan d'action, Draco finit par retourner travailler. Il passa une bonne partie de la matinée à griffonner de minuscules chevaliers et dragons sur son parchemin de première qualité, bien décidé à ignorer Janice et à faire la tronche. Il devenait évident qu'il allait devoir retour au Manoir des Black, alors il décida d'attendre la fin de la matinée. Potter n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être du matin, et comme Draco ne l'était pas non plus, il espérait conjurer le mauvais sort en transplanant le plus tardivement possible.

\- Retour sur le champ de bataille, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il enfila son manteau avant que Janice n'ait l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche et enroula une longue écharpe verte autour de son cou pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

Janice releva la tête et l'examina scrupuleusement.

\- Bonne chance. Mettez vos gants.

\- Je les ai oublié, mentit Draco en retournant ses poches dans toutes les sens.

\- Ne me mentez pas, jeune homme. Vous n'êtes pas un bon menteur. Ils sont dans le tiroir sous votre bureau.

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter de sa connaissance manifeste du tiroir sous son bureau ou insister sur le fait qu'il était un bon menteur. Quand il releva les yeux, l'expression sur le visage de sa secrétaire le convainquit de rester silencieux et d'aller fouiller le contenu du tiroir sous son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ses gants.

Il les agita dans les airs et soupira profondément.

\- A tout à l'heure, Janice.

\- A tout à l'heure, mon petit. Battez-vous jusqu'à ce qu'il dise oui.

Draco en avait bien l'intention. Après tout, pensa-t-il gravement en rejoignant le Point de Transplanage et en commençant à visualiser la maison de Potter, qui pouvait dire non à un homme qui porte des gants vert citron avec des canards cousus dessus ?

* * *

Visiblement, un homme qui refuse d'ouvrir sa porte pouvait aisément dire non à un homme qui porte des gants vert citron avec des canards cousus dessus.

Draco réalisa rapidement qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance la veille en tombant sur Granger. Evidemment, aujourd'hui, les astres n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir lui sourire. Il frappa à la porte jusqu'à en avoir mal aux articulations – malgré les gants – puis il attendit dix minutes et frappa de nouveau. Il essaya aussi de crier, mais ni « Potter ! », ni « Potter, laisse-moi entrer putain, je veux juste te parler ! » ni même « Potter, dépêche-toi, le Ministre de la Magie est là et il fait une attaque ! » ne semblèrent efficaces. Il essaya même bêtement de forcer la porte à l'aide d'un sort mais sa tentative fit jaillir de la poignée une gerbe de flammes et le rendit temporairement sourd – et Draco eut la désagréable impression que ça aurait pu être pire. De toute évidence, Potter savait effectivement toujours se défendre, il fallait lui reconnaître cette qualité.

Finalement, glacé et confus, Draco déclara forfait, tourna le dos à la maison des Black et partit à la recherche de nourriture. Il allait avoir besoin de reprendre des forces et n'avait aucunement l'intention d'abandonner.

Quand il revint aux abords de la maison presque une heure plus tard, un café à la main, il remarqua que les rideaux étaient tirés, bien qu'il soit presque midi. Il se demanda distraitement si Potter était sorti – mais ce n'était pas le cas, évidemment. Apparemment, sortir ne faisait pas partie des choses qu'il faisait. D'un air résigné, Draco reprit ses cris et ses coups à la porte mais sans lever sa baguette cette fois. Il décida que c'était plus sage.

Quand il vit que ses efforts étaient vains, évidemment, Draco s'installa sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier en utilisant le bas de son long manteau pour le protéger du sol. Il enroula ses mains gantées autour du gobelet en carton fumant et regarda ses chaussures de cuir immaculées. Sa mère lui avait toujours répété qu'on reconnaissait l'élégance d'un homme à ses plus petits détails, et qu'un homme qui portait de belles chaussures irait loin dans la vie. De toute évidence, ses mocassins italiens à trois cents Gallions ne lui étaient pas d'une grande aide en ce moment, et il se demanda s'il était possible qu'elle ait pu être sarcastique pendant tout ce temps. Il soupira et enfonça son visage dans son écharpe pendant un moment.

Le désespoir allait sûrement avoir sa peau, songea-t-il. Le désespoir et tout un tas de mauvaises décisions. Les Malfoy avaient tort de vouloir impressionner les gens à tout prix. Les gens comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius Malfoy. Harry Potter.

\- Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, marmonna Draco à travers la chaleur qui se dégageait de son café. J'ai froid. Je suis pitoyable. Tout ceci est ridicule.

Il soupira. Toutes les idées étaient bonnes à prendre, à présent. Il fredonna doucement entre ses dents. Et tandis qu'il était assis sur la marche glacée, son fredonnement finit par ressembler à cette chanson que Janice lui gazouillait quand il était de mauvaise humeur.

\- _Heaven knows I'm miserable now_ , chantonna-t-il tout en notant distraitement toute l'ironie des paroles. _I was looking for a job and then I found a job, but Heaven knows I'm miserable now._

Sur le trottoir en face, un homme vêtu d'une cape violette qui promenait son chien, un Croup glouton, lui lança un regard étrange. Draco se tut. C'était peut-être sa présence qui dérangeait ou peut-être que c'était à cause des gants, mais ça aurait très bien pu être à cause de la chanson. Draco reprit confiance et sourit presque.

\- _In my life, what do I give valuable time to people who don't care if I live or die?_ chanta-t-il plus fort, beaucoup trop fort pour passer inaperçu, mais il haussa les épaules, remplit ses poumons d'air froid et essaya de chanter juste. _Two lovers entwined pass me by, and heaven knows I'm miserable now!_

Draco décida que finalement, si le désespoir devait le tuer, c'était maintenant. Tandis qu'il chantait des chansons Moldues larmoyantes sur le palier de la porte de Harry Potter. Et faux, en plus.

\- _What she asked of me at the end of the day, Caligula would have blushed_ , beugla Draco.

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit. Il adressa un sourire à son café et continua tout en se relevant.

\- _You've been in the house too long, she said, and I naturally fled._

Il se tourna lentement, grisé par la victoire, et tomba sur le regard noir de Harry Potter. Draco observa la ligne fine que formait la bouche de Potter et ses poings serrés de chaque côté de son corps. La prudence lui dictait de se taire, mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait vivant. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était bon d'emmerder Potter.

\- _In my life_ , cria-t-il d'un air théâtral en lançant son bras – celui qui tenait le café – sur le côté, _why do I smile at people who I'd much rather kick in the eye?_

\- Malfoy, gronda Potter.

Draco baissa le bras.

\- C'est une bonne question, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Draco en se rapprochant prudemment de la porte.

\- Je ne sais pas, Malfoy. Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire, asséna Potter, le regard dur.

Obéissant à sa petite voix intérieure, Draco le prit au mot et lui décocha le plus radieux de tous ses sourires. Le regard noir de Potter s'assombrit encore plus.

\- Tu chantes comme une casserole. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à part déranger mes voisins ?

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil, nota légèrement Draco. Si tu me laisses entrer, je te le dirais.

Potter avait l'air de mourir d'envie de lui écraser le visage contre l'encadrement de la porte. Draco connaissait ce regard.

* * *

\- ...en conclusion, il faut que tu comprennes que nous avons vraiment besoin de toi pour cet événement, et c'est pour ça que tu devrais accepter de venir, acheva Draco.

Cette fois, il avait épuisé tous les arguments qu'il avait en réserve. Il fit rouler son gobelet en carton entre ses mains et jeta un coup d'œil à Potter qui, une fois de plus, était penché sur son comptoir.

-"Vous" avez besoin de moi pour cet événement, répéta Potter en imitant des guillemets dans les airs, ou "tu" as besoin de moi ?

\- Quelle différence ? soupira Draco, exaspéré.

\- Un certain nombre. Notamment savoir si je refuse parce que je déteste les immenses galas tape-à-l'œil qui coûtent à peu près autant d'argent qu'ils récupèrent pour leur cause, ou juste parce que je ne t'apprécie pas.

Potter haussa les épaules et frotta pensivement son pied sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Draco réprima un grognement et s'efforça de conserver le peu de self-control qui lui restait face à cet homme exaspérant.

\- Ecoute, reprit-il avec une voix neutre – ou tout du moins, il l'espérait. Je sais que j'ai fais des choses qui...

Il s'interrompit en voyant Potter secouer la tête et lui tourner le dos.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'arrive même pas à croire que nous avons cette discussion, Malfoy. Et dans ma cuisine, qui plus est.

Potter laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et passa ses mains sur le visage pendant un moment, laissant Draco admirer distraitement la façon dont son vieux tee-shirt se collait à son dos. Puis il cilla et détourna le regard.

\- J'ai bien conscience de toutes les crasses qu'on s'est fait pendant toutes ces années, continua Potter d'une voix lasse. Pas la peine de compter les points. Et j'en sais assez pour savoir que pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu être à ta place.

Il fit une pause et Draco déglutit péniblement. De surprise, son cœur s'accéléra pendant un instant.

\- Oh, parvint-il finalement à articuler, et Potter soupira sans se retourner.

\- Mais… Je veux dire, malgré ça... Ecoute, je vais être honnête avec toi, Malfoy. Je ne t'apprécie pas. Tu es malhonnête et arrogant. Tu ne fais pas attention aux autres, il n'y a que toi qui compte. Et le plus marrant, c'est que tu es devenu comme tous les autres à présent, et tu voudrais que je t'aide à rendre ta vie encore plus agréable. Ca n'arrivera pas, Malfoy. Tu entends ?

Potter finit par se retourner, le visage complètement neutre, prêt à confronter Draco. Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la cuisine, et Draco n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le bruit de sa propre respiration. Incapable de détourner le regard de Potter, il sentait une lourde boule se former dans sa gorge et il serra le gobelet si fort que le carton commença à s'écraser. Le raisonnement de son ancien ennemi était à la fois très logique et complètement con, et Draco ne savait pas comme réagir face à ça. En revanche, il était sûr de ne pas vraiment aimer s'entendre dire des choses aussi désagréables, même s'il faisait semblant de s'en moquer.

\- Très bien, enchaîna-t-il avec une gaieté feinte. Je suis content que tu aies réussi à sortir ça, mais je crains d'avoir toujours besoin de toi pour ce Gala.

Il durcit la mâchoire et se demanda si Potter avait l'intention de le frapper, de lui jeter un sort ou même quelque chose d'encore pire.

Au lieu de tout ça, Potter grogna, jura, puis prit son élan pour s'asseoir sur le comptoir, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et la tête enfouie entre ses mains.

\- Malfoy, s'il te reste une larme... une _larmichette_ de décence humaine, fais-moi plaisir, casse-toi de là et fous-moi la paix, marmonna-t-il entre ses doigts.

L'espace d'un instant, un très court instant, Draco se sentit presque désolé pour lui. Puis il se reprit. La sympathie ne lui serait d'aucune aide ici.

\- Nous avons déjà établi que je n'ai rien en moi qui puisse s'en rapprocher, alors je crois que je vais plutôt venir ici tous les jours, et ce jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes mon invitation.

\- Quoi ?

La tête de Potter se releva d'un coup et il regarda Draco, les yeux exorbités, à demi-cachés par des mèches de cheveux indisciplinées.

\- Non, non, non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Alors je suis certain que tes voisins vont adorer m'entendre chanter. Je pense que je viendrais un peu plus tôt demain matin... Tu seras réveillé à six heures ? demanda innocemment Draco.

\- Tu... Je te lancerais un sort de Mutisme ! riposta triomphalement Potter en claquant ses deux mains sur ses cuisses.

Au-dessus de sa tête, la porte du placard s'ouvrit et claqua par deux fois, puis se tut.

Draco renifla et se rapprocha de lui, sa tasse de café toujours à la main.

\- Tes sorts de Mutisme sont nuls. Et tu oublies toujours de les lancer quand tu es en colère !

Potter cilla. Fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-il, et Draco regretta immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Comment avait-il pu oublier que la seule personne qui ignorait qu'il avait passé six ans à espionner chaque mouvement de Potter... était Potter lui-même ?

Sentant une chaleur soudaine l'envahir, Draco réfléchit à toute vitesse et lâcha la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Et comment sais-tu comment j'aime mon café ?

Les yeux verts s'élargir brièvement et Draco sourit intérieurement. Il n'était pas certain de savoir à quel jeu ils étaient en train de jouer, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'il était en train de gagner.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je t'ai vu prendre ton petit déjeuner pendant des années, marmonna Potter.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Potter rougit légèrement et se concentra sur le tissu effiloché au niveau de ses genoux.

\- Ecoute, si tu veux vraiment parler de ton stupide Gala, fais-toi plaisir, mais je ne viendrais pas. Si tu as vraiment envie de perdre ton temps, alors j... est-ce que ce sont des _canards_ ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Des canards. Sur tes gants, répéta Potter en pointant la main gauche de Draco de son doigt tendu.

Draco était en train d'écarter une mèche de ses yeux et s'immobilisa immédiatement.

\- Tu portes des gants avec des canards dessus. Draco Malfoy porte des gants avec des canards dessus, murmura-t-il doucement.

Même avec tous les efforts du monde, Draco ne pouvait pas manquer son ton moqueur ou la façon dont les coins de ses lèvres se relevaient. Une façon qui, malgré son agacement et sa gêne, lui donnait envie de sourire à son tour.

\- Laisse mes canards tranquilles, râla Draco tout en sachant pertinemment que Potter – ou Janice – venait de gagner cette manche. Au moins, mes canards ont vu la lumière du jour, eux. Peux-tu en dire autant ?

Il leva un sourcil provocant vers Potter et son sourire s'évanouit immédiatement.

\- Non, et il n'y a aucune chance que je parle de ça avec toi. Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit là-dessus. Pour toujours.

Il lui lança un regard noir tout en malmenant un ongle déjà bien abîmé.

\- Sinon, toi et tes canards, vous pourrez aller vous faire foutre et retourner d'où vous venez, Gala ou pas.

Sentant le vent tourner, Draco décida de laisser tomber – pour le moment – et haussa les épaules. Il posa sa tasse sur la table et délicatement, doigt par doigt, enleva ses gants.

\- Son Altesse Sérénissime sera ravie d'apprendre ça.

\- Ta supérieure ? Madame Chondley... quelque chose ? interrogea Potter en levant les yeux de son ongle.

Draco fronça le nez.

\- La Présidente Cholmondely, oui. Ta venue lui tient à cœur, même si le sien est minuscule et probablement noir comme l'ébène.

\- Pourquoi elle ne s'en occupe pas elle-même, si c'est si important ?

 _On est bien d'accord_ , acquiesça silencieusement Draco.

\- C'est important, mais pas prioritaire apparemment. C'est du niveau d'un Vice-président. Tu devrais être ravi de voir à quel point tu es important.

Potter émit un grognement, laissa tomber ses mains sur les bords du comptoir et, à la stupéfaction totale de Draco, reprit son demi-sourire.

\- Je le suis. Je dormirais mieux cette nuit, Malfoy.

Draco lui lança un petit sourire satisfait et, après quelques instants de silence, voyant que Potter n'avait pas l'intention de le jeter dehors, il déboutonna son manteau avec des gestes lents. Il faisait agréablement chaud dans la cuisine et le lourd vêtement de laine était devenu encombrant. Il l'accrocha au dos de sa chaise en bois et défit l'écharpe de son cou. Une seconde plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua. En une fraction de seconde, Draco vit Potter grimacer, puis tourna le regard en direction du bruit avant de trébucher sur quelque chose de manifestement poilu. Déséquilibré, il tomba en arrière, les fesses claquant durement contre le carrelage de la cuisine.

Son écharpe verte lui fut alors arrachée des mains et tomba sur le sol, recouvrant quelque chose étendu sous son genou. Quelque chose qui se mit à bouger et enfonça un million de griffes pointues dans sa cuisse, le faisant japper de douleur et d'étonnement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...?

Draco tendit le bras et entendit le "Non !" de Potter un instant trop tard.

La chose qui se démenait sous son écharpe le mordit durement avant de se redresser et de s'enfuir en courant, agrippant l'écharpe de Draco comme une bannière. Tout à sa fuite, la créature glissa sur une pelote de soie verte, révélant sa fourrure décharnée et une queue entortillée de nœuds. Draco la regarda s'éloigner avant de se concentrer sur les entailles qui s'étalaient sur la peau sensible entre son pouce et son index, aussi petites que douloureuses. Il bougea sa main avec précaution et une douleur cinglante le traversa. Il grimaça.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Potter ?

Le visage de Potter oscillait entre l'amusement et la sympathie, bien loin de la grimace de tout à l'heure. Il glissa du comptoir et rejoignit Draco. Pendant une folle seconde, Draco fut persuadé qu'il allait lui offrir sa main pour l'aider à se relever, mais Potter tourna simplement ses deux mains sur elles-mêmes, montrant à Draco la myriade de griffures et de morsures qu'il avait remarquées la veille. C'était plus clair à présent. Draco se sentit étrangement soulagé. Même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas qui était ce foutu chat psychopathe.

\- C'était Miss T, avoua Potter d'un air penaud. On dirait bien qu'elle est capable de sentir une écharpe en soie à quarante mètres de distance. Une chose de plus à rajouter à la liste de tout ce qui est susceptible de l'énerver… J'en découvre tous les jours. D'où les coups de griffe.

Prenant brusquement conscience qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule à rester assis sur le sol de la cuisine, Draco se redressa tout en essayant de digérer cette information.

\- Pourquoi tu gardes un animal aussi désagréable ? demanda-t-il en époussetant son pantalon de son main encore valide – le sol était couvert de poussière. A moins qu'elle ne fasse partie de ta stratégie "Je ne laisse entrer personne" ?

\- Non. Rusard est mort il y a six mois et personne ne voulait d'elle. Hermione s'en est occupé au début, tu sais comment elle est, expliqua Potter en haussant les épaules, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses mains. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, Ron a un passif avec les chats... Enfin bref, conclut-il, le regard de Draco toujours posé sur lui.

\- Rusard ? Attends, tu veux dire que... C'était Miss Teigne ? murmura presque Draco, craignant bêtement que le chat puisse l'entendre et parte chercher…

Oh.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Rusard ? reprit-il, sincèrement étonné de découvrir que la réponse l'intéressait vraiment.

\- Eclabouille, répondit simplement Potter avec une expression telle que Draco ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air… agréable.

\- Nope, émit Potter tout en rinçant sa cafetière à l'eau claire.

\- Ce chat non plus, d'ailleurs, ajouta Draco.

Il regarda de nouveau ses mains et murmura un rapide sort de Nettoyage. Juste au cas où.

\- Non plus, confirma Potter. Et je ne t'apprécie toujours pas.

Il s'interrompit pour lever son index.

\- Les tasses sont dans ce placard.

* * *

Draco quitta le Manoir des Black peu avant 14 heures, après avoir été jeté peu cérémonieusement dehors quand Potter découvrit qu'il était l'heure du petit-déjeuner et « qu'il était absolument hors de question que je cuisine pour toi, Malfoy ». Malgré tout son dédain quand il rappela à Potter que les gens civilisés ne prenaient pas leur petit-déjeuner en plein après-midi, Draco traîna des pieds pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement retourner travailler, ses gants canards enfoncés au fond des poches de son manteau et les yeux rivés sur les trous dans son écharpe.

Il n'avait fait aucun progrès concret sur la question du Gala et il aurait dû se sentir démoralisé et abattu. Il aurait dû, mais à vrai dire il se sentait… Il se sentait vraiment bizarre. Pensif. Si pensif que Janice dut lui répéter trois fois les messages qui étaient arrivés pendant son absence avant qu'il ne finisse par l'entendre. Troublé, il repoussa fermement tout ce qui touchait à Potter, au Gala, au café et à Miss Teigne et se concentra sur la moindre de ses tâches jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi.

Le temps était toujours très frais pour la saison et Draco prit naturellement son manteau et ses gants le matin qui suivit quand il se prépara à quitter son bureau pour se rendre chez Potter. Puisque son écharpe verte semblait avoir survécu à sa rencontre avec le chat, il l'enroula autour de son cou et s'inclina ironiquement devant Janice, prêt pour l'inspection.

Elle tapotait ses ongles laqués d'un rose coquillage contre sa tasse ornée de chats. Ses yeux pétillaient.

\- Que diriez-vous d'un chapeau ?

\- Non. Jamais.

\- Vous vous en faites pour vos cheveux, pas vrai ? Pas étonnant que vous n'ayez pas de petite amie, mon petit. Vous êtes bien trop vaniteux.

Draco lui lança un regard méprisant.

\- Je ne veux pas de petite amie.

Janice le dévisagea pendant un long moment, puis son visage ridé se plissa et elle partit dans un fou rire tonitruant.

\- A plus tard, Janice, soupira Draco.

* * *

Il quitta le bureau, sans chapeau. Ce n'était pas vraiment un secret, de toute façon. Il ne serait même pas surpris si _Potter_ , reclus dans sa montagne, savait qu'il était gay. Peu importe. Cette fois, Janice, cette espèce de vieille sadique, exagérait. Quand il traversa le couloir, Draco put l'entendre glousser bruyamment et il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Merlin, explique-moi pourquoi je me suis donné tout ce mal pour tenir tout le monde à l'écart si c'est pour me retrouver avec _toi_ , dans ma cuisine, et ce trois jours de suite ? gémit Potter.

Il se tenait devant Draco, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un autre tee-shirt délavé, d'un vieux jean et de chaussettes dépareillées. De larges cernes complétaient le tableau.

\- Aucune idée. Je suis même surpris de ne pas avoir encore reçu de sort. Je pense que tu n'essaies pas vraiment, Potter, confirma Draco avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil et de s'accouder à la table de la cuisine – même si techniquement, personne ne lui proposé de s'asseoir.

Potter soupira et vint s'assoir en face de lui.

\- A quoi bon, ça ne t'empêcherais pas de revenir.

\- Bien vu, Potter. Bien vu.

Draco sirota son café chaud et inspira avec un sourire appréciateur. Pourquoi diable faisait-il si froid en avril ?

\- Où est ton horrible chat ?

\- Elle se cache, ricana Potter avec un bref demi-sourire. Elle n'aime pas vraiment les gens.

Amusé, Draco lui rendit son sourire mais se hâta de le cacher derrière sa tasse.

\- Tu sais, il paraît que les animaux de compagnie ressemblent à leur propriétaire. Réfléchissons, de qui pourrait-elle tenir ces tendances antisociales…

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas parler de ça, gronda Potter, et son visage se ferma aussitôt.

\- Très bien, parlons d'autre chose alors.

Draco ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il le provoquait autant. Evidemment, il devait trouver un moyen de faire sortir Potter de chez lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ou les chances de le traîner au Gala se réduiraient comme peau de chagrin.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller dans un parc ? Il fait beau et il y a du soleil, même s'il fait encore frisquet.

Draco lui lança un sourire séduisant. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

\- Si tu es sage, je te prêterais mes gants canards, ajouta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

\- Va chier, Malfoy, murmura Potter.

Les yeux verts se rétrécirent et Potter ébouriffa encore plus ses cheveux indisciplinés et pendant un instant, il eut l'air... intéressant. La bouche de Draco s'assécha contre son gré et il lui rendit son regard.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me diriger, continua Potter, alors arrête-toi là.

\- Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi.

\- On est chez moi ! Mais ce n'est peut-être pas si évident, tu es comme chez toi ici, lâcha Potter d'une voix cinglante avant de lancer un regard appuyé à Draco, accoudé à la table, son manteau et son écharpe jetés négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise et ses gants posés négligemment sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Je ne fais pas ça de bon cœur, tu sais, répliqua Draco, refusant d'admettre que Potter venait de marquer un point. C'est nécessaire. Il est nécessaire que tu viennes à ce Gala, pour que je puisse garder ma place à la Fondation, ce qui est également... nécessaire.

Draco fronça le nez en pensant à la tête qu'aurait fait son père s'il avait entendu l'hésitation de son fils et la structure bancale de sa phrase.

\- Nécessaire pour quoi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler. J'ai peut-être arrêté de lire la Gazette, mais je sais que tu n'es pas fauché, Malfoy.

Potter s'étira et se pencha en avant sur la large table, le menton paresseusement posé sur ses bras croisés, les yeux toujours rivés sur Draco.

Draco soupira et posa sa tasse de café.

\- L'argent n'est pas le souci. C'est pour... limiter les dégâts. Pour le nom des Malfoy. Je suis le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose maintenant que mes parents sont partis en France. En deux ans, j'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire pour chercher une échappatoire, soupira Draco en prenant garde à ne pas lever le regard de ses mains, mais il semblerait que rejoindre une association caritative et s'occuper d'enfants est le _seul_ moyen qui soit capable de redorer le nom de Malfoy. Et ce n'est pas facile à mettre en place, tu peux me croire.

\- Alors tu ne t'inquiètes pas vraiment du sort des pauvres petits orphelins ?

Le ton de Potter était moqueur, mais sa voix était plus douce que ce à quoi Draco s'était attendu. Evidemment, il avait été ridiculement honnête et c'était assez dérangeant.

\- Pas plus que n'importe qui d'autre, admit-il en relevant enfin les yeux.

Harry Potter et lui se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, puis les sourcils noirs se froncèrent.

\- Attends un peu, tes parents ont foutu le camp dans un autre pays... et toi, tu te décarcasses pour résoudre tous leurs problèmes ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- C'est ma famille, Potter, répondit rapidement Draco. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'un éclair de douleur traversa les yeux de Potter et il réalisa alors que, malgré son ton dur, il n'avait pas voulu le blesser en soulignant maladroitement son absence de parents. En se mordant la lèvre, il reprit la parole, bien trop conscient du fait qu'il allait s'excuser pour la première fois, même si c'était implicite.

\- Je le pense... littéralement. Pas comme une insulte. Je ne _veux_ pas que tu puisses un jour comprendre ce que je leur dois, tu n'as pas eu la même enfance que moi et... Ce n'est la faute de personne, conclut-il doucement.

\- Si ce n'est de Voldemort, murmura sombrement Potter en relevant sa manche.

Draco grimaça en entendant ce nom.

\- Tu étais obligé ?

La bouche de Potter s'arqua en un étrange sourire.

\- Ouaip.

* * *

Le quatrième jour, Potter ouvrit la porte presque immédiatement, soupira quand il vit Draco et tourna les talons pour disparaître à l'intérieur de sa maison, laissant à Draco le soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Ce qu'il fit. Avec délectation.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Potter, lança-t-il.

Il prit soin de se débarrasser lui-même de ses vêtements d'hiver et trouva son chemin à travers le couloir tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil une Miss Teigne qui s'était mise en position de chasse.

\- Tu sais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau treize ans quand tu m'appelles Potter, lui répondit une voix depuis la cuisine.

Draco suivit la bonne odeur du café frais et trouva Potter debout devant la cuisinière, un air exaspéré peint sur le visage.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand tu m'appelles Potter. Personne ne m'appelle Potter. Plus personne ne m'appelle Potter depuis Poudlard. J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir répondre à une question sur l'extrait de figuier d'Abyssinie à tout moment ou me prendre une heure de retenue.

Tandis qu'il développait son point de vue, il froissa le nez d'une façon qui redonna un éclair de vie à son visage fatigué.

\- Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu veux que je t'appelle par ton prénom désormais, se désola Draco en acceptant la tasse de café fumante sans un mot.

Il la posa en équilibre sur la paume de sa main avant de reprendre.

\- Parce que ce serait étrange, vraiment très étrange.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserais prendre tes aises chez moi _et_ m'appeler par mon nom de famille pour me mettre mal à l'aise, insista-t-il. Tu as une façon bien à toi de le faire sonner comme la pire des insultes. _Potter_ , ajouta-t-il en imitant Draco à la perfection.

Draco profita de sa gorgée brûlante de café pour réfléchir à une répartie cinglante.

\- Tu m'appelles toujours Malfoy, fit-il remarquer, et si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je préfère autant. Et ce café a un goût étrange.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est un Sumatra, l'autre était un café du Guatemala, expliqua Potter avant de reprendre. Tu es un Malfoy. Pire que ça, tu _es_ Malfoy. C'est ton nom, et tu as toujours été obsédé par ton nom.

\- Je ne t'appellerais pas Harry, répéta obstinément Draco.

Il prit une grange gorgée de café et l'avala. Il était plus doux mais il n'était pas mauvais.

\- Pas de problème, _Draco_ , rétorqua Potter en faisant rouler son prénom sur sa langue avec un rictus.

\- Arrête ça, c'est bizarre ! grimaça Draco.

Le sourire soudain de Potter le prit par surprise.

\- Nous sommes d'accord alors, hocha Potter, puis, d'un air satisfait, il quitta la pièce avec son café.

Draco n'était pas certain de savoir ce sur quoi ils venaient de tomber d'accord, mais il avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait manipulé par Harry Potter. Le plus Gryffondor de tous les Gryffondors. Il soupira et se retint de sursauter quand Miss Teigne se faufila par la porte de la cuisine, ses grands yeux jaunes pointés sur lui d'un air accusateur.

\- _Harry_ , mon cul, oui, murmura-t-il à la cuisine vide.

Le placard lui répondit en claquant sa porte trois fois de suite au-dessus de sa tête et il crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter. Il lui lança un regard furieux puis quitta la cuisine, enjambant Miss Teigne, à la recherche de Potter. Harry. _Potter_. Et tout en ce faisant, il eut la désagréable impression que le placard de la cuisine se moquait de lui.

* * *

Le cinquième jour, Granger était de retour. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fixa Draco pendant si longtemps, les sourcils haussés si haut, qu'elle dépassa probablement toutes les règles de politesse élémentaire.

\- Bonjour, Granger, finit-il par dire avec un geste de main hésitant.

Les sourcils de Granger se haussèrent encore plus haut et Draco devina qu'elle venait d'apercevoir ses gants avec des canards dessus.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, à la fois confuse et amusée.

Draco secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à ça.

\- Qui est-ce, 'Mione ? Quelqu'un de sympa ou Malfoy ? lança une voix depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

Draco renifla d'un air courroucé.

\- C'est Malfoy, répondit-elle après un moment de silence.

\- Et merde. Laisse-le vite entrer avant qu'il ne se mette à chanter !

Draco fit de son mieux pour cacher son sourire, mais le regard perplexe que Granger lui lança en se reculant pour le laisser entrer lui confirma qu'il venait de partager un moment de complicité avec Harry Potter. Et c'était assez inquiétant, à vrai dire. D'un autre côté, il venait peut-être aussi d'augmenter ses chances de convaincre un jour Potter de venir au Gala.

Bien décidé à se concentrer sur cette nouvelle possibilité, Draco s'installa poliment devant la table de la cuisine et sirota son café pendant que Potter et Granger discutaient d'un livre qui avait l'air très étrange mais qu'ils avaient tous les deux dévorés. Puis, ils passèrent un bon quart d'heure à cancaner sur un pauvre mec du nom de Franklin qui venait apparemment de perdre son travail au Ministère.

Comme il n'avait rien à ajouter sur aucun de ces sujets, et que personne ne lui demanda quoi que ce soit de toute façon, Draco s'absorba dans la contemplation du bois de la table et fredonna silencieusement entre ses dents. La situation était plus surréelle que jamais, et pourtant il commençait à se sentir chez lui dans cette cuisine.

Peut-être qu'il manquait à Janice ?

Le placard lança un _Batabam_ retentissant et Draco le regarda avec attention. La table était assez éloignée des meubles de la cuisine et installés à l'autre bout, Potter et Granger n'avaient manifestement rien entendu. Ils étaient toujours plongés dans leur discussion.

 _Batabam_ , répéta le placard, éveillant la curiosité de Draco.

\- Est-ce que tu essaies de me parler ? murmura-t-il.

Il se sentait ridicule.

 _Bam. Bam. Bam_ , lui répondit doucement le placard. _Répondit_. Sans aucun doute. Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, il essayait de communiquer avec Draco, même si son message restait encore incompréhensible.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne parle pas le... placard.

 _Bata. Bam. BLAM._

Cette fois, le bruit secoua la cuisine et Potter et Granger se turent pour lancer un regard interrogatif à Draco.

\- Continuez, continuez, les rassura Draco en souriant aimablement.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de café en essayant de se composer une expression innocente. _Ce putain de placard va m'attirer des ennuis_ , gronda-t-il silencieusement. Ce n'était pas tant de Potter qu'il s'inquiétait, mais Granger était terrifiante quand elle s'y mettait.

\- Bref, il est allé dans son bureau hier... reprit Granger et Draco se désintéressa de leur conversation.

\- Tu es impossible, murmura Draco du bout des lèvres. Et je ne te comprends toujours pas.

 _Bam. Bam. Bam_ , répondit simplement le placard.

\- Excuses acceptées, siffla Draco, irrité.

Il se tut et fronça les sourcils. Secoua la tête pour écarter une mèche rebelle de ses yeux et regarda la porte du placard en acajou, qui faisait de légers mouvements de va et vient silencieux. Puis il comprit et sourit largement, enchanté.

La porte émit un craquement léger et Draco poussa un soupir, son sourire toujours bien installé sur ses lèvres.

\- D'accord, d'accord, peut-être que je n'avais pas bien écouté la première fois. Pas la peine de t'énerver.

Pensif, il jeta un regard vers Potter et Granger, mais ces derniers étaient toujours absorbés dans leur conversation et ne prêtaient aucune attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il pouvait vivre avec ça. Ca ne le changerait pas de Poudlard, après tout.

\- Très bien, murmura-t-il en rapprochant silencieusement sa chaise du placard. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Harry Potter.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Draco ne prit pas la peine de passer à son bureau. Il savait pertinemment que Janice n'y serait pas, et surtout, que Madame Cholmondely n'y serait pas non plus. Draco ne savait pas à quoi sa supérieure passait ses week-ends et n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Quelque chose devait bien la tenir vivante – bien trop vivante – pour son âge. Quelque chose de sombre.

Le petit-déjeuner fut inquiétant : Klinky avait pris soin de servir des harengs fumés caoutchouteux avec un abricot danois à l'origine douteuse, que Draco jeta à la seconde où l'elfe sortit de la pièce. Il se sentait de bonne humeur mais n'était pas sûr de bien savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce le fait de savoir que pour une fois, il avait des projets pour le week-end. Pas de samedi creux et incroyablement ennuyeux pour Draco, pas de promenade hagarde autour du Manoir avant de craquer et de retourner au bureau : aujourd'hui, il allait énerver Potter. Et à vrai dire, il avait hâte.

Il remua sa baguette d'un geste paresseux et murmura un « _Evanesco_ » juste pour briser le silence de la salle à manger. Le plateau qui contenait son petit déjeuner disparut et il rangea sa baguette.

Il allait se relever quand il se souvint de la facilité avec laquelle Potter était parvenu à faire de la magie sans baguette. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, puis concentra toutes ses forces sur la tasse vide, leva la main et prononça le tout premier sort qu'il avait appris à Poudlard.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ , prononça-t-il fermement en concentrant son énergie et sa magie pour soulever la tasse de la surface de la table.

La tasse ne bougea pas. Draco fronça les sourcils et recommença en plissant les yeux et en jetant un regard sévère à la tasse.

\- Lève-toi, bon sang ! _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

A la quatrième tentative, la tasse devint verte et vola en éclats. Draco poussa un grognement et sortit de la salle à manger, le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans la pièce gigantesque. Très bien, Potter pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette. Draco, au moins, pouvait... aller dehors.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Et même si Janice n'était pas là pour lui rappeler de s'habiller chaudement, il le fit aussi.

* * *

\- Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai, grogna Potter en ouvrant la porte après un concert de tambourinements de la part de Draco.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de commencer à chanter.

\- Quoi ?

Draco lança un regard oblique à l'étrange pluie de grêle qui s'acharnait sur lui depuis cinq minutes. Il avait compris qu'il valait mieux éviter de faire de la magie à côté de la porte d'entrée de Potter, et ça commençait à faire mal.

\- On est samedi !

\- C'est exact, confirma Draco.

Il poussa Harry du chemin et se réfugia dans le couloir. Tout en tremblant, il secoua son manteau et ses cheveux pour faire tomber les petites boules de glace qui s'y étaient réfugiés.

\- Samedi 1er mai. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a en mai, Potter ?

\- Pas des grêlons en tout cas, lâcha Harry.

Il claqua la porte en baillant, la bouche à demi cachée par sa main, et s'y adossa lourdement avant de reprendre :

\- On avait dit 'Harry', tu te souviens ?

\- Non, il y a le Gala, rétorqua Draco en lui lançant un sourire lumineux, secrètement amusé quand il le vit sursauter. Et tu seras toujours Potter à mes yeux, ajouta-t-il avant de réaliser qu'il poussait la _taquinerie_ bien trop loin.

Potter grogna.

\- Interdiction totale de m'appeler "Potter" quand tu es chez moi, _Draco_ , riposta-t-il avec un rictus et tout en refermant la porte. Et je vois clair dans ton jeu.

Alarmé, Draco suivit sa silhouette des yeux tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean complètement troué. Avisant ses ourlets effilochés qui traînaient par terre, il nota que Potter portait aujourd'hui une chaussette bleue et une chaussette zébrée. Draco doutait sérieusement que quelqu'un qui ne sache pas accorder ses chaussettes soit capable de lire dans les esprits, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Qui savait de quoi serait capable un Potter devin ?

\- C'est impossible, répliqua-t-il en suivant Potter dans la cuisine.

Il espérait que son ton était assuré, pas interrogateur. Potter lui répondit par un sourire bref mais, contre toute attente, chaleureux.

\- Bien sûr que c'est impossible, mais tu aurais vu ta tête !

Draco se renfrogna et enleva ses gants pour prendre sa tasse de café des mains du crétin suffisant. Il nota avec un plaisir inexplicable que le café était encore brûlant. Malgré ses protestations, Potter l'attendait.

\- Va chier, Potter.

\- Harry, corrigea-t-il. Crois-moi, tu serais au courant si j'étais Legilimens. J'en aurais profité pour retourner ta tête, trouver tes secrets et m'en servir pour que tu me fiches la paix.

\- Peut-être que tu connais déjà tous mes secrets, riposta Draco avec mauvaise humeur.

Il posa la tasse sur la paume de sa main et savoura la brûlure familière de la céramique chaude.

\- J'en doute, répondit paisiblement Potter.

Il soupira, secoua ses cheveux jusqu'à les rendre plus en bataille que jamais, puis croisa le regard de Draco. Il avait l'air vulnérable, _ordinaire_ , son regard pétillait, et pendant une seconde, il ne fut plus que Harry.

Draco déglutit péniblement. Harry ouvrait la bouche pour reprendre la parole, et il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'entendre quelque chose d'incroyable. Ici, dans cette cuisine. Quelque chose qu'il avait toujours attendu.

\- T'es obligé de tenir ta tasse comme ça ?

Draco cilla et l'étrange tension qui l'avait envahi s'évanouit instantanément. Sa... tasse ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ? grinça-t-il, retenant de justesse le "Potter" habituel.

L'expression de vulnérabilité avait complètement disparue de son visage mais Draco n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher.

\- Ta tasse. Pourquoi tu ne la tiens pas comme tout le monde ?

Draco fronça les sourcils en regardant la tasse blanche toute simple qui oscillait doucement au creux de sa main gauche.

\- J'ai toujours tenu ma tasse comme ça.

\- Je sais ! cria Potter d'un ton exaspéré.

Confus, Draco le regarda secouer la tête, puis se hisser sur le plan de travail.

Une étrange sensation le picota dans le cou et il remarqua que les vacheries qu'il avait réservé pour Potter lui étaient complètement sorties de l'esprit. Il fit la moue, regarda distraitement les grêlons qui claquaient toujours contre la vitre de la fenêtre et, comme un défi silencieux, laissa sa tasse en place.

Potter soupira.

\- J'espérais un sursis pour le week-end, voilà tout, admit-il en baillant.

\- Tu viens de te lever ?

Draco s'était retourné vers lui, fixant sa tenue débraillée.

\- Je ne dors pas bien.

Draco leva un sourcil.

\- Peut-être parce que tu ne bouges jamais. Tu n'as pas vraiment l'occasion de te fatiguer.

\- Lâche-moi avec ça, marmonna Potter en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

\- J'ai besoin que tu sois en forme pour le 25, tu sais.

Draco vida sa tasse et, se rapprochant, il s'appuya contre le comptoir, près de Potter. Les doigts couverts d'égratignures s'écartèrent un instant et Draco put voir le regard vert se durcir à travers les lunettes.

\- Et pour ça, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de déambuler à travers la maison au milieu de la nuit.

\- Je ne...

\- Ton placard n'est pas de cet avis, le coupa Draco. ...Harry, ajouta-t-il, intérieurement très mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas normal, répondit Potter – non, Harry – en relevant la tête de ses mains. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de reconnaître que tu as eu raison. Et... attends, quoi ? Mon placard te l'a dit ? Mon putain de _placard_ te raconte des trucs sur moi ?

Le placard fit claquer sa porte plusieurs fois en guise de réponse et Draco éclata de rire. L'expression indignée de Potter – non, Harry – face aux excuses battantes de son placard le fit redoubler de rire. Harry lui lança un regard outré.

Finalement, le souffle court d'avoir tant ri et avec un large sourire, Draco se tut et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Je suppose que c'est une des caractéristiques des Black, finit par articuler Potter en détournant le regard du placard pour regarder Draco avec un autre de ses fameux sourires en coin. Sirius m'a laissé cette maison, alors je suis devenu son maître, en quelque sorte. Comme tu es à moitié Black, je suppose qu'elle te reconnaît aussi en tant que tel. Bizarre.

\- Je pensais qu'il parlait à tous ceux qui prenaient le temps de l'écouter, répondit Draco.

Potter renifla.

\- Pas vraiment, et pourtant Hermione a essayé, tu peux me croire. J'aurais dû m'en douter, il n'y avait que toi qui puisse aussi comprendre cette maison. Maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais me débarrasser de toi.

\- C'est faux, tu sais exactement comment te débarrasser de moi, rétorqua Draco en essayant d'ignorer le sang qui battait nerveusement contre ses tempes.

 _Le_ _Gala_. Ce foutu Gala. Pendant un instant, il avait failli oublier qu'il n'était pas là pour échanger des réparties cinglantes avec Harry Potter. Ce qui était d'ailleurs scandaleux, parce qu'il était plutôt bon à ça.

\- Je ne viendrais pas à ton stupide Gala, Malfoy.

\- Je vais essayer de cacher mon amère déception, répondit Draco d'un ton cinglant en retenant un minuscule sourire provoquant. Potter, ajouta-t-il.

* * *

Un tapotement incessant contre la fenêtre de la chambre de Draco finit par le réveiller alors que le ciel rose et orange de ce dimanche matin commençait à pointer à travers ses volets à demi-fermés. Ouvrant un œil, il tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette et croassa un faible _Tempus_.

Cinq heures et demie.

Draco soupira et s'arracha à l'étreinte de son lit pour récupérer la lettre des griffes du hibou. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle provenait de sa mère, mais il l'ouvrit malgré tout et jeta un regard vague sur son écriture toute en boucles et en mots maussades.

\- J'espère que tu prends soin de toi, j'espère que tu travailles dur, j'espère que tu te conduis comme il se doit, j'espère que tu n'oublies pas que tu es un Malfoy... et cætera, et cætera, paraphrasa-t-il dans le silence de la chambre vide.

Il soupira lourdement et se répéta qu'il y avait une heure de décalage entre lui et sa mère. Six heures et demie, c'était déjà un peu plus raisonnable. Un tout petit peu plus raisonnable.

Il aperçut son regard dans le reflet du large miroir accroché au-dessus de l'antique commode des Malfoy. Il était plutôt pas mal, il se savait. A une époque, il se serait même trouvé plutôt attirant, mais maintenant ? Draco plissa les yeux. Sa peau pâle et ses cheveux ébouriffés par la nuit avaient beau briller sous la douce lumière du soleil levant, Janice avait raison : il avait trop minci ces derniers temps. Les courbes de son corps s'affinaient de plus en plus, et c'était difficile de ne pas le voir quand qu'il ne portait qu'un ample pantalon de pyjama.

Comme s'il avait l'entendu, l'estomac de Draco poussa alors un faible grognement et il lui lança un regard sévère. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute cette fois : il avait passé le plus clair de son samedi après-midi au Manoir des Black, Potter ne lui avait pas proposé autre chose que du café et les derniers essais de Klinky en matière de cuisine étaient encore plus mauvais qu'auparavant.

Ignorant la faim qui lui tenaillait le ventre, Draco regarda de nouveau la lettre de sa mère. Elle avait inscrit la date en haut de la feuille, en capitales d'imprimerie, comme s'il était capable de l'oublier. Deux ans que la guerre était finie. Deux ans de soi-disant liberté. Ce n'était pas de l'ingratitude, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à faire la fête, pas alors qu'il... attendait encore.

Il soupira, imagina un instant quelle serait sa vie si sa mère n'insistait pas autant sur des dates inutiles pour essayer de le faire culpabiliser, puis il plia soigneusement la lettre et la rangea en haut du tiroir avec les autres.

* * *

Le soleil était à peine levé quand il décida de se mettre en route pour le manoir des Black. Le vent frais poussait les cheveux de Draco contre son visage et remplissait ses narines d'une bonne odeur de terre fraîche. L'odeur était agréable et encourageante, mais pas assez pour chasser l'appréhension qui lui serrait le cœur quand il transplana sur le trottoir en face du numéro quatorze.

Il ignorait comment Harry avait prévu de fêter cette journée – ou s'il avait même prévu de le faire. Il avait beau avoir passé des années à observer Potter, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il comptait faire un jour pareil. Peut-être que Granger et la portée des belettes descendraient le voir. Peut-être qu'il rechercherait des amis perdus au fond d'une bouteille.

Dans tous les cas, Draco doutait qu'une nouvelle session de réparties cinglantes/démarchage de Gala serait bien accueillie. Et pourtant, il était là. Une nouvelle fois, Draco se demanda si tout ça était bien réel.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et leva sa main gantée pour frapper à la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant que ses doigts n'aient touché le bois.

\- A cette heure-ci ? T'es sérieux ? marmonna Potter qui arborait une mine affreuse. Entre, Malfoy.

Ce n'était pas une proposition. Une énergie nerveuse et instable crépitait autour de Potter et Malfoy sentit qu'il valait mieux ne pas le provoquer. Il avait la sensation étrange que Potter – parce que c'était _Potter_ , indubitablement – n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Et l'avait attendu.

Draco entra dans la maison, enleva son manteau et chercha subrepticement du regard des bouteilles vides ou des meubles brisés. Il n'y avait rien de tout cela. En revanche, tandis qu'il suivait Potter qui grimpait les escaliers à grandes foulées, il trouva autre chose : une patte au poil clairsemé jaillit sous la rampe d'escalier et, sans laisser à Draco le temps de réagir, le griffa au visage.

Il siffla de douleur et leva sa main pour protéger son œil. Miss Teigne cracha en retour, exposant une rangée de dents tranchantes et jaunes.

\- J'ai trouvé ton horrible chat, annonça-t-il entre ses dents.

Il regarda le chat bondir et s'éloigner des escaliers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, une médaille ? cria Potter depuis la cuisine, la voix encore plus cassée que d'habitude.

Draco retira sa main de son visage. Aucune trace de sang n'avait taché la laine vert citron de son gant, mais il sentait un éclair de douleur pulser contre sa peau. Il resta au milieu du hall d'entrée pendant un moment, sans bouger. Respirant lentement et profondément, le cœur battant encore sous le choc, il sentait la griffure brûler au-dessus de son sourcil. Au loin, il entendit les marmonnements rapides et indistincts de Potter, sûrement…. Non, clairement à destination de son placard, à en juger par les battements et les craquements qui lui répondirent. Sérieusement, quelle personne saine d'esprit était capable de se retrouver dans une telle situation… et d'y rester ?

\- Etre fou, c'est se comporter toujours de la même manière et s'attendre à un résultat différent à chaque fois, murmura-t-il pour lui-même tout en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Il ne se souvenait plus qui avait dit ça, mais qui que ce soit, il marquait un point. Et c'est quand Potter lui répondit qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

\- On a une illumination, Malfoy ? Parce que j'aurais pu te sortir ce genre de trucs il y a des années, tu sais.

Planté devant la gazinière, Potter ne s'était même pas retourné et continuait de remuer quelque chose qui grésillait dans une poêle. Draco sentit l'eau lui venir à la bouche quand il reconnut l'odeur savoureuse du bacon. A en juger par ses mouvements saccadés, presque spasmodiques, Potter avait définitivement passé la nuit debout. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait y avoir plus de café que de sang dans ses veines et pourtant, une cafetière remplie de café frais trônait fièrement sur le comptoir.

\- La ferme, lança Draco sans méchanceté. Regarde ce que ton chat m'a fait.

Cette fois, Potter se retourna et Draco retint sa respiration. Les ombres qui entouraient ses yeux étaient effrayantes. Pour sûr, Harry Potter ne se rendrait à aucune commémoration aujourd'hui, et la douleur dans sa poitrine se mua en une étrange empathie.

Potter fit la grimace avant de retourner vers sa poêle.

\- Désolé. Elle n'est pas vraiment de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Elle m'a déjà eu deux fois, dépita-t-il sans reprendre sa respiration.

Tout en se faisant, il leva son bras pour montrer à Draco les nouvelles griffures qui le parsemaient. Les sévères lignes rouges tranchaient avec sa peau pâle.

\- Peut-être qu'elle essayait de prendre ta… tension, essaya Draco.

Il leva la main et caressa la griffure sur son visage.

\- Je ne suis pas tendu.

Draco renifla.

\- C'est ça. On en reparlera quand tu arriveras à me regarder sans bouger pendant plus d'une seconde. Ou quand tu n'auras plus la tête d'un type qui n'a pas dormi depuis une semaine.

\- Tu n'es pas des plus séduisants non plus, Malfoy, gronda presque Potter.

Draco se tut et se concentra sur le sifflement du bacon. Potter ne _pouvait_ pas être au courant de son propre examen du matin même, mais sa remarque était tout de même blessante.

\- Je suis superbe, comme d'habitude, renifla-t-il.

Il remit son masque fermé en place. Parce qu'il en avait envie, pas parce qu'il accordait une quelconque attention à ce que Harry putain de Potter pouvait penser de lui. Il ignora le ricanement qui émanait de la gazinière et changea de sujet. Si Potter voulait lui faire croire qu'il allait bien, alors il pouvait faire semblant de le croire. Draco était capable de faire semblant, il était même très fort à ce petit jeu. Ca laissait plus de temps pour parler du Gala, après tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette poêle ?

\- Je cuisine, Malfoy. Un de ces arts étranges et primitifs que nous autres paysans sommes obligés de pratiquer.

\- Hilarant. Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines, et surtout, pourquoi diable est-ce que tu cuisines alors que je suis encore là ? souligna Draco. Tu me fous dehors bien avant, d'habitude.

Tout en parlant, il réalisa que Harry et lui avait désormais une habitude. Il fronça les sourcils, releva ses manches vertes et croisa les bras. « D'habitude ». Les vrais amis partageaient des habitudes, pas juste une seule.

\- Je te prépare le petit déjeuner, répondit Potter.

Draco recula d'étonnement et serra les angles arrondis du comptoir entre ses mains. Potter ne bougea pas.

\- Intéressant. Tu refuses de signer un minuscule bout de papier garantissant que tu viendras à un Gala parce que tu me détestes, mais tu es prêt à cuisiner pour moi ? s'enquit Draco tout en écartant du pied une Miss Teigne visiblement très intéressée par l'odeur du bacon.

Elle s'éloigna, la queue dressée, et Draco ne s'en voulut pas une seule seconde.

\- J'en ai marre de te voir rôder autour de ma maison à moitié mort de faim, alors je te prépare un bon petit-déjeuner et toi, tu vas le manger. On est d'accord ? Tu aimes les œufs ? demanda Potter sans s'arrêter.

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère, marmonna Draco, à la fois indigné et amusé devant la déclaration de Potter et ce qu'elle impliquait. Et tu es mal placé pour me dire de manger, tu t'es regardé récemment ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est agaçant quand tu réponds à des questions par d'autres questions ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est vraiment agaçant ? répliqua Draco avec un rictus.

Avec une adresse impressionnante, Potter jeta sa cuillère en bois par-dessus son épaule et Draco l'évita de justesse. Il se retourna pour la regarder atterrir contre le carrelage et glisser jusqu'au mur.

\- Malfoy…

Draco soupira.

\- Oui, on est d'accord, et oui, j'aime les œufs, répondit-il docilement.

* * *

Entièrement rassasié pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Draco reposa ses couverts et soupira doucement. C'est seulement quand il sentit un picotement dans sa nuque qu'il releva le regard de son assiette et se rendit compte qu'il était observé. Potter était installé de l'autre côté de la table, à moitié étendu le long de la table, les bras relevés et le menton posé dessus, comme d'habitude. Il avait toujours l'air horriblement fatigué et, à en juger par le battement répété de ses doigts contre la table, son esprit semblait plus agité que jamais mais quand son regard croisa celui de Draco, il eut l'air presque content de lui-même.

Il avait à peine touché à son assiette, mais Draco se sentait tellement bien, tellement détendu, tellement repu qu'il ne dit rien. Quelque chose n'allait pas, malgré l'incroyable petit déjeuner qu'il avait préparé. De toute évidence, la date du 2 mai était assez perturbant pour Potter pour qu'il en perde le sommeil, l'envie de se laver et de se raser et… _où sont ses foutus amis ?_ se demanda Draco. Pourquoi est-ce que le sorcier le plus célèbre du pays restait assis à regarder Draco Malfoy prendre son petit déjeuner ?

\- Où est Granger aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il poliment en effleurant sa tasse de café de sa baguette pour le réchauffer, ignorant la grimace de Potter.

\- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement chez elle.

Potter semblait subitement absorbé dans la contemplation d'un nœud de la table.

\- Je voulais dire…

\- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire.

Draco repoussa son assiette, hésita un instant à imiter la posture de Potter, puis se reprit. Il posa alors son menton dans le creux de sa main et fixa la touffe de cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui lui faisait face. De toute évidence, il avait sous-estimé sa capacité à faire semblant. Elle était sur le point de se briser, il le sentait, et Potter n'allait pas tarder à s'en rendre compte à son tour.

\- Ecoute. Je n'arrive pas à faire semblant qu'aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. Il y a deux ans, de bonnes choses sont arrivées, et beaucoup de choses mauvaises et complètement absurdes sont aussi arrivées. Je le sais, Harry. Tu le sais. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces crétins que tu considères comme tes amis ne sont pas avec toi aujourd'hui, parce que tu ne vas pas bien, lâcha Draco.

Sa voix s'était presque tue sur le dernier mot. Ca ne servait à rien de faire semblant de ne pas se sentir concerné, au moins un peu, parce que c'était le cas. Et ça le bouffait.

\- A moins que tu ne sois en train de nous jouer ta comédie du héros prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres ? ajouta-t-il avec un rictus forcé, juste pour garder l'avantage.

\- Tu as fini ? lui répondit un murmure.

\- Je suppose.

Harry poussa un léger grognement, et de longues minutes silencieusement s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à relever la tête.

\- Ron et Ginny sont avec leur famille, ils ont perdu un frère après tout. Et 'Mione… elle en a déjà bien assez fait. Elle prend déjà beaucoup sur elle et c'est beaucoup de pression pour une seule personne. Mais tu le sais déjà, pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il.

L'espace d'une seconde, ses yeux verts s'incendièrent, puis ils perdirent cet éclat et redevinrent mornes, et Harry reprit :

\- C'est pour ça que je n'utilise plus le Fidelitas. Hermione m'a dit que tu lui avais posé la question.

\- Pardonne-moi, j'ai bêtement été surpris en constatant que tu avais fait réapparaître un endroit censé être invisible, soupira Draco en cherchant son café. Surtout quand on sait à quel point tu es parano. Mais quel rapport avec le fait d'être sous pression ? Je pensais que tu adorais ça, ajouta-t-il, ignorant sciemment la remarque acerbe de Harry sur sa propre question.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui serais sous pression, idiot. Ce serait le Gardien du Secret.

\- En clair, tu ne fais confiance à personne ? résuma Draco.

Au moins, ils se comprenaient là-dessus.

\- Bien sûr que si. Ce n'est pas le problème. C'est l'idée d'imposer autant de pression à une seule personne. Ca peut monter à la tête et pousser quelqu'un à prendre… de mauvaises décisions. Des décisions dangereuses.

Harry se tut et pressa sa bouche contre son avant-bras, comme s'il s'interdisait de prononcer un mot de plus.

Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Un frisson glacé traversa le dos de Draco tandis que les souvenirs lui revenaient en masse. Les souvenirs des nuits passées assis, à ne rien faire d'autre qu'observer, incapable de s'endormir, avec ce Queudver bizarre derrière lui. Qui racontait des histoires de son passé. Qui se vantait de toutes les choses ce qu'il avait été capable d'accomplir pour son Maître. Des choses comme trahir Lily et James Potter, comme d'envoyer leur Gardien du Secret passer le reste de ses jours à Azkaban.

\- Je suis au courant pour Sirius Black, croassa-t-il, maudissant la sècheresse de sa gorge.

Les yeux sombres cernés de Harry s'élargirent et il se redressa, ses cheveux noirs complètement ébouriffés.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, puis Potter reposa sa tête dans le creux de ses bras croisés.

\- Il ne se l'est jamais pardonné, tu sais. Je ne souhaite ça à personne d'autre.

Draco sentit sa mélancolie et son épuisement l'envelopper tandis qu'il soupirait en fermant les yeux.

\- Putain, Potter, mais qui voudrait te tuer ? rugit-il avant de se mordre la langue.

La seconde d'après, il se demanda s'il attendait vraiment une réponse. N'importe quelle réponse, n'importe quelle émotion. Et il eut ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ferme-la, Malfoy. Tu ne comprends rien, connard.

\- Je préfère ça, rétorqua Draco en croisa les bras. J'avais peur que tu te complaises un peu trop dans l'auto-apitoiement pour avoir encore un peu d'amour-propre.

\- De l'auto-apitoiement ?

Potter agrippa durement le bord de la table et fusilla Draco du regard.

\- Comment oses-tu, putain ? Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, rien du tout. Alors ferme ta gueule.

\- Très bien, je ne sais rien ! admit Draco en sentant l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines tandis qu'il lui rendait son regard.

Il était prêt à en découdre. Il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi ils avaient cette discussion ni même pourquoi c'était si important. Il avait juste très envie de continuer.

\- Comment est-ce que qui que ce soit puisse t'aider si tu ne dis rien, hein ? Comment est-ce que tu veux que je…

\- Je n'attends rien de toi, Malfoy, je ne veux pas de ton aide ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir là, je ne veux pas de toi ici ! Je passe déjà une journée de merde aujourd'hui, j'ai pas besoin d'avoir à te supporter en plus de ça et de devoir subir tes putain de questions stupides ! cria Potter.

Son masque s'effilochait petit à petit. Il se remit brusquement debout et jeta la chaise par terre, restant au milieu de la cuisine, à regarder Draco et à respirer bruyamment. Malgré son apparence, il semblait prêt à affronter dix hommes plus forts que lui.

\- Alors arrête de faire semblant que tout va bien ! siffla Draco en se levant et en tirant avantage de la différence de taille pourtant risible qu'il y avait entre eux. Des gens sont morts. Alors parlons-en, d'accord ?

\- Je suis mort, dit Harry d'une voix éraillée.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco et la panique envahit son visage. Il leva ses deux mains et frotta ses cheveux.

\- Quoi ?

Draco laissa retomber ses bras et sentit quelque chose vaciller en lui. Quelque chose qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- Je…

Potter hésita. Son souffle était si irrégulier qu'il semblait assourdissant dans le silence qui avait envahi la cuisine.

\- Tu l'as dit, beaucoup de gens sont morts ce jour-là. J'en faisais partie.

\- Je suppose que… ce n'est pas une métaphore, c'est ça, Potter ? insista Draco.

Une vague de froid l'envahit. Il glissa ses mains à l'intérieur de ses poches. Il ne faisait jamais ça habituellement.

\- Parce que si c'est le cas, je pense que je…

Il hésitait. Son esprit courait dans tous les sens, mais il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

\- Non.

Potter passa une main sur son visage fatigué et soupira. Toute son énergie semblait l'avait quitté.

L'atmosphère dans la cuisine se radoucit lentement tandis que la tension qui les habitait tous les deux s'évaporait doucement.

Draco respira.

\- Je… Bien.

Un grognement lui répondit à l'autre bout de la cuisine et Harry – définitivement Harry, même si ce n'était que momentané – se laissa glisser sur le sol et s'assit en tailleur, les genoux croisés et le dos contre le mur. Quand il reprit la parole, son regard s'était radouci.

\- Tu m'as vraiment demandé si j'étais mort métaphoriquement ? Il n'y a que toi pour dire des trucs comme ça, Malfoy.

\- Ouais, hé bien…

Draco se tut. Il regarda le carrelage avec circonspection, il savait bien à quel point il était sale. Puis il regarda Potter, vaguement habillé de morceaux de tissu tous plus douteux les uns que les autres, le corps pâle et abîmé, avachi sur le sol de sa propre cuisine. Potter qui, apparemment, était mort deux ans auparavant. Il avait une montagne de questions à poser, alors s'il devait sacrifier ses vêtements pour entendre les réponses de Potter…

Une fois assis sur le sol, il se pencha en arrière et s'adossa à la gazinière, cherchant sa chaleur comme un chat.

\- Tu es mort, murmura-t-il en traçant des formes abstraites dans la poussière avec son doigt.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu es revenu.

\- Oui.

\- Ca t'ennuierait de développer ? murmura Draco en se tordant le cou pour regarder Harry, à deux mètres de lui. Je sais que c'est _moi_ qui te le demande, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de réentendre ton discours sur notre haine mutuelle, mais ça peut être l'occasion d'en parler. Et je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis plutôt curieux d'entendre ça.

\- Dans une minute, Malfoy, soupira doucement Harry, et il reposa sa tête contre le mur, les paupières fermées.

Les minutes passèrent et Draco regarda le lent mouvement de sa poitrine monter et descendre, et les rougeurs de sa colère dans son cou et sur ses pommettes s'estomper. Puis il détourna le regard et, appuyant sa joue contre le métal chaud de la gazinière, il attendit.

* * *

Bercé par la chaleur de la gazinière, la paix qui avait envahi la cuisine et le tapotement monotone de la pluie contre la fenêtre, Draco somnolait doucement quand Harry prit de nouveau la parole.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas aussi effrayant que tu pourrais l'imaginer. De mourir.

Draco rouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête pour chasser les dernières traces de confusion, puis il regarda Harry. Il était toujours assis dans la même position, les bras posés sur les genoux et le regard fixé sur le sol.

\- J'essaie de ne pas l'imaginer, admit Draco.

Harry renifla légèrement.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- C'est toujours le cas. La mort est une chose plutôt étrange et inconnue, si je peux me permettre, mais la curiosité ne m'a pas apporté que des bonnes choses dans le passé.

Draco se tut un instant et enveloppa ses genoux dans ses bras.

\- Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je veux savoir. La prudence, c'est bon pour les pouilleux et les Poufsouffles.

Un bruit étrange retentit de l'autre côté de la cuisine et Potter releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Draco.

\- Tu sais Malfoy, tu peux être plutôt amusant quand tu le veux. C'est juste con que tu n'aies aucune idée du moment approprié pour faire des blagues.

Malgré ses mots durs, Potter n'était pas agressif. Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'aime pas trop ce mot, « approprié ». Il y a trop de mépris, trop de contrôle et de mesquinerie dans ces quatre pauvres syllabes.

\- Tu en sais quelque chose, ricana Harry.

\- C'est vrai, admit Draco. Maintenant, parle-moi de ta mort.

\- Après qu'il m'ait tué…

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- _Voldemort_ , corrigea ostensiblement Harry.

Draco eut un mouvement de recul. La Guerre n'était pas si loin, finalement.

\- Oui, lui. Je ne prononcerais pas son nom. Continue.

\- Ce n'est qu'un nom, Malfoy. C'est moi qu'il a tué. Enfin, ce ne sont pas les détails sinistres qui importent. Ce qui importe, c'est… la gare, dit Harry en entremêlant ses doigts et en prenant une inspiration tremblante.

\- Tu m'as perdu. Et tu peux me croire, ça…

\- Tais-toi.

Potter lui jeta un regard noir avant de détourner le regard. De toute évidence, les pieds de la table de la cuisine avaient quelque chose de passionnant à regarder.

\- Après ma mort, je me suis retrouvé à King's Cross… mais pas… et Dumbledore était là, et je devais… décider ce que je voulais faire.

Transporté par ses mots doux et hésitants, Draco en oublia d'être sarcastique.

\- Décider ?

\- Soit je restais et… je restais mort… soit je revenais et j'essayais de sauver encore plus de monde.

\- On t'a donné la possibilité de revenir d'entre les morts ? souffla Draco, décontenancé.

Harry arracha ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux avec sa manche, puis plongea son regard dans celui de Draco. Libéré de la surface épaisse des lunettes, le vert de ses yeux était si intense que Draco se surprit à retenir son souffle. Au-delà de ça, Potter semblait définitivement capable de lire dans son esprit.

\- Ne m'en veux pas si je ne rentre pas dans les détails, Malfoy, mais ne t'inquiète pas. C'était une occasion unique. Je ne suis pas immortel, si c'est ce qui t'inquiétait.

\- Ravi que nous ayons mis ça au clair, articula faiblement Draco – et cette fois, ce fut lui qui rompit le contact visuel. Alors tu es revenu. Tu as sauvé des tonnes et des tonnes de gens. Tu as vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. On dirait que tu as fait une bonne affaire.

Evidemment, Draco s'attendait à ce que Potter lui réponde avec une bonne répartie cinglante ou au moins un rictus moqueur. Il fut surpris quand Potter se contenta de soupira lourdement et se déplacer sur le carrelage, son jean glissant le long des carreaux.

\- C'est bien le souci, Malfoy. Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répondit-il après un moment de silence.

Il n'y avait plus d'émotion dans sa voix. Une petite secousse de panique secoua la poitrine de Draco, et il sentit son cœur se glacer. Est-ce Potter était en train de lui dire qu'il voulait mourir ? Et si Draco était incapable de le calmer et qu'ils se perdaient tous les deux ?

Il déglutit péniblement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-il, la voix tendue à l'extrême.

\- Oh, calme-toi, bon sang, gronda Potter avant de murmurer un sort entre ses lèvres.

Draco sursauta. Le sort ne lui fit pas mal mais le força à regarder Potter. Le menton posé dans le creux de sa main et le coude posé sur le genou, ce dernier soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je veuille mourir _maintenant_. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, d'accord ? Si tu veux partir, vas-y. Je ne te retiendrais pas.

\- Bon sang, désolé si j…

Incapable de trouver une bonne manière de terminer sa phrase, Draco toussota plusieurs fois pour masquer son embarras.

\- Continue.

\- Bien, répondit Potter, fixant Draco avec un regard étrange avant de – Merlin merci – remettre ses lunettes. Tu vois, cet endroit où… où je suis mort… où j'attendais… c'était très calme et baigné de lumière et… serein, oui, l'endroit le plus serein du monde. Et puis Dumbledore a dit « Plains les vivants » et a fait son discours, le genre de discours pour te convaincre de faire ce qui est juste… Tu vois le genre. Alors je suis revenu et j'ai fait ce que tout le monde attendait de moi, ce dont le monde avait besoin. Et…

Harry s'interrompit et poussa un long souffle incertain. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Et ça ne s'est jamais arrêté. Tout le monde voulait quelque chose. Ils avaient tous besoin de savoir quelque chose, à chaque minute de chaque jour, et il n'y avait plus de lumière, plus de calme, plus d'endroit serein. C'est comme si ma vie ne m'appartenait plus mais qu'elle appartenait désormais à ceux que j'avais sauvé et ceux que je n'avais pas pu sauver. Et moi, je n'ai jamais demandé à vivre ça, merde.

Draco expira doucement et reposa son menton sur ses genoux. Il sentait le stress, la frustration et la lassitude s'échappaient de lui par vagues, et il avait envie de dire à Potter d'arrêter de se conduire comme un enfant et de se battre contre tout ça, mais il n'arriva pas à trouver les mots justes.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne sors jamais, murmura-t-il à la place, presque pour lui-même. Ici, c'est… quoi ? Un sanctuaire ? Une cachette ? Une salle d'attente ?

Il fut récompensé par un sourire fatigué mais ironique.

\- J'attends, oui. On peut dire ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Draco, ignorant son le cœur qui battait à tout rompre et refusant drastiquement de comparer leurs deux situations.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je le saurais quand l'occasion se présentera, je suppose.

Incapable de répondre à ce raisonnement, Draco se contenta d'opiner de la tête.

\- Très bien. Et je suppose que tu es conscient de l'ironie de la situation, toi qui choisis de te confesser à une de ces odieuses personnes qui attendent quelque chose de toi ? Quelque chose que tu es justement capable de donner à cause de tout ce qui est arrivé il y a deux ans ?

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de te _confesser_ quoi que ce soit, Malfoy. Tu m'as fait sortir de mes gonds.

\- C'est ça, si tes amis avaient été là…

\- Mes amis ne sont _pas_ au courant ! le coupa Harry, le visage rouge de colère. Les seules personnes au courant de tout ça sont dans cette pièce.

Draco se redressa si rapidement qu'il se cogna la tête contre la porte du four dans un 'BAM' sonore. Ignorant la douleur qui pulsait contre son crâne, il fixa Harry en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu es dingue !

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, murmura Harry. Enfin, peut-être que si, en fin de compte. Mais ce n'est rien. C'est pas comme si j'étais dépressif. Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude, tu as bien dû t'en rendre compte, tu as plus passé de temps ici cette semaine que tous les autres en deux ans. Aujourd'hui… C'est juste une mauvaise journée. Une très mauvaise journée. Ce jour-là, je passe toujours plus de temps à me demander si cette décision était bonne ou non… Le reste du temps, je me contente de vivre avec ce que ça implique.

\- Ou de faire l'autruche, remarqua Draco.

Il leva la main et toucha prudemment l'arrière de sa tête à la recherche d'une éventuelle bosse.

\- Tu ne sors jamais. Tu ne vois jamais personne. Sauf moi, et on sait tous les deux qu'il y a peu de chances qu'on évoque le Gala aujourd'hui.

Draco se tut. Pas de bosse.

\- Mais on en parlera demain matin.

\- Super, marmonna Potter en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai hâte d'y être. Et tu sauras que je vois des gens. Hermione vient ici tous les deux jours et Ginny et sa mère viennent à chaque célébration. Quant à Ron… C'est juste que son entraînement d'Auror lui prend beaucoup de temps en ce moment…

\- J'en suis certain, répondit Draco.

Il ne chercha même pas son ressentiment. Il se souvenait très bien qu'il avait été présent à chacune de ses confrontations avec Potter et sa présence avait toujours aggravé la situation.

\- Alors tes seules interactions sociales se résument à Granger et à la cellule d'experts des Weasley ? Pas étonnant que tu te sois transformé en misanthrope convaincu.

\- L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, grinça Potter.

\- Je ne suis pas misanthrope, Potter, j'ai des dizaines d'amis, répondit Draco d'une voix légère.

Mais il réalisa en une seconde que son amie la plus proche était Janice, désormais. Mince alors. Quand est-ce que les choses avaient changés ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, sa situation devait coïncider avec le moment où Potter avait décidé de renoncer à ce monde. Tous les amis qu'il avait eu dans son ancienne vie étaient morts ou enfermés à Azkaban, à l'exception de ceux qui avaient mis les voiles de la même façon que ses parents.

Amusant. Il s'était toujours convaincu qu'il était une sorte de pionnier chez les Malfoy, mais à vrai dire, il était surtout… tout seul.

Réalisant que Potter venait de parler et que cela faisait un moment qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il se secoua.

\- Hmm ?

\- Je disais juste que je ne te croyais pas. Si tu avais vraiment des dizaines d'amis, tu ne passerais pas tous les jours de la semaine et la majorité de tes week-ends avec moi.

Piqué au vif et réalisant qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas en invoquant le travail comme ultime excuse, Draco ne répondit pas. Il regarda Harry toucher une des griffures sur son bras en mordillant sa lèvre du bas de concentration, et il eut soudain envie de frapper sa main pour l'éloigner de la blessure en train de cicatriser – sans raison apparente.

Il changea brusquement de sujet.

\- Alors, où sont tous les journalistes qui devraient hurler sous tes fenêtres ?

\- Il y a trop de sorts ici pour qu'ils n'osent frapper à la porte… plus d'une fois, en tout cas, répondit Harry sans le regarder. Cette magie est intelligente.

\- Elle m'a pourtant laissé passer.

\- Pas assez intelligente, alors. Dans tous les cas, je n'ai aucun intérêt médiatique tant que je ne pose pas un pied dehors et que je fasse quoi que ce soit qui mérite d'être rapporté.

\- Au moins, personne ne campe pas devant ta porte, remarqua Draco en se déplaçant sur le carrelage. Bien que cela m'étonne.

Il commençait à avoir froid et doutait sérieusement que ce genre d'assise puisse être bonne pour qui que ce soit.

\- Ils ont essayé, admit Harry. Mais ils ont fini par abandonner. Tu n'as pas vraiment des dizaines d'amis, pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il en changeant de sujet aussi subitement que Draco quelques instants auparavant.

Draco soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais le répéter, de toute façon. Il y a une vieille fille un peu folle qui se prend pour ma mère, un elfe de maison incompétent et… toi.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ami, Malfoy, soupira Harry.

Mais il avait l'air amusé.

\- Je sais. J'avais envie d'allonger un peu ma liste. Même si on ne peut pas parler de liste quand il n'y a que deux personnes dessus, admit Draco.

\- Combien ont quitté le pays ?

\- Beaucoup.

\- Alors ils ont choisi de fuir leurs problèmes, énonça Harry d'un ton cassant.

Il effleura sa griffure de nouveau.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Oui. Comme toi.

\- Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Mais c'est vrai.

Harry claqua la langue d'un ton impatient et se releva.

\- Je vais préparer du café.

\- Très bien.

\- Tu en veux ? demanda Harry en passant une main dans sa barbe de trois jours, le regard fixé sur Draco qui se relevait péniblement, sans lui proposer d'aide pour autant.

\- A ton avis ?

* * *

Quand Harry finit par éjecter Draco de son domicile en insistant « Il faut que je dorme, Malfoy », Draco ne chercha pas à cacher son sentiment de satisfaction. Il faisait froid et humide et la nuit commençait à tomber, mais il marcha un bon moment dans les rues de Londres avant de rentrer chez lui, les cheveux et les vêtements trempés et les mots de Harry résonnant dans sa tête.

« _Il n'y avait plus de lumière, plus de calme, plus d'endroit serein. J'attends, oui. On peut dire ça. Je le saurais quand l'occasion se présentera, je suppose._ »

Croisant ses bras pour se protéger du vent glacial, Draco shoota distraitement dans une canette qui traînait sur le trottoir. Il devait réfléchir.

Une fois parlé de la mort de Potter et tout ce que ce sujet avait de surréaliste, un silence confortable s'était installé entre eux. Après quelques instants, Draco avait changé de sujet et s'était mis à parler en râlant à Potter de tous les gens qui bossaient à la Fondation, de Klinky et de cette manie insupportable qu'avait sa mère de lui envoyer des lettres à cinq heures et demie du matin. Quand Potter fut pris d'une nouvelle envie de cuisinier, Draco le regarda par-dessus son épaule et se contenta de lui envoyer quelques piques, comme à son habitude.

 _Oui_ , se dit-il après avoir finalement transplané devant le Manoir, fatigué de sentir la pluie s'insinuer partout dans ses vêtements. La journée avait été on ne peut plus étrange, mais il _sentait_ que quelque chose avait changé. Que quelque chose était différent.

Et à vrai dire, il l'espérait aussi.

Quand Harry ouvrit la porte le lundi matin sans émettre la moindre remarque, Draco sentit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas eu tort, et quand il se retourna pour regarder son hôte après s'être débarrassé de son manteau, il en fut certain.

Harry avait toujours l'air aussi négligé, le garçon n'ayant manifestement aucun sens de la mode à en juger par ses chaussettes _encore_ dépareillées, mais cette fois, il avait l'air reposé. Ses larges cernes avaient disparues, il s'était rasé et il avait plus de couleur sur ses pommettes que Draco ne se souvenait en avoir vu depuis des années.

\- Tu as l'air… en forme, murmura Draco.

Il était assez proche pour sentir son odeur. Il sentait le café et quelque chose de frais et piquant, comme l'océan.

\- Super, merci, Malfoy, s'entendit-il répondre sèchement.

Il fit un pas en arrière et toussa.

\- Je veux dire, en comparaison de l'état pitoyable que tu as d'habitude, rugit-il. Passons directement au café, tu veux bien ?

\- Hé beh, qui est mort et t'a refilé son complexe de supériorité ? dit Harry.

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent quand Potter prononça le mot « mort ».

Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes, et Draco chercha sur Potter des traces de la mélancolie des derniers jours, mais en vain. Finalement, un des coins de la bouche de Harry se releva pour former un sourire prudent.

\- Une blague sur la mort n'est de mauvais goût que si celle-ci est…. permanente, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Comme si j'avais peur de t'avoir offusqué, grogna Draco. Sérieusement, où est le café ?

\- _Sérieusement_ , l'imita Harry en le poussant pour entrer dans la cuisine, je suis prêt à te donner ma cafetière si tu ne parles pas de ton foutu Gala aujourd'hui.

\- Quel marchand de tapis, murmura Draco entre ses dents en esquivant une Miss Teigne en maraude devant les escaliers.

Potter était manifestement nul pour marchander, et c'était toujours bon à savoir. En revanche, Draco découvrit rapidement que le café en lui-même représentait un excellent levier de négociation avec cet homme. En offrant de préparer lui-même le café – tout en suivant scrupuleusement les instructions de Harry, Draco gagna une bonne demi-heure pendant laquelle il put faire campagne et parler de ce foutu Gala jusqu'à ce que l'idée de rajouter un mot de plus ne lui colle la nausée. De toute évidence, personne n'arriverait à convaincre Potter.

Pour autant, Draco continuait ses efforts pour faire sortir Potter de sa tour d'ivoire, et une petite voix lui disait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la Présidente Cholmondely et sa colère s'il venait à échouer. Le comportement de Harry n'avait rien de rationnel et rendait Draco complètement fou.

Au début de la deuxième semaine de mai, Draco réalisa avec un rien de panique qu'une routine était en train de s'installer entre eux. Harry avait beau protester comme quoi son propre « emploi du temps » était bouleversé par la présence constante de Draco, Draco se contentait de l'ignorer, jugeant ses arguments peu convaincants.

\- Fais comme si je n'étais pas là, lança Draco.

Il était en train d'amener la cafetière et les tasses de café dans le salon défraîchi mais confortable dans lequel ils passaient désormais leurs après-midis. La cuisine avait été jugée « beaucoup trop froide pour ce temps ridicule ».

\- Je suis curieux de voir à quoi ressemble une journée dans la vie palpitante de Harry Potter, reprit-il. A moins que tu ne craignes que ce ne soit trop excitant pour moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, _Draco_ , je ne voudrais pas que tu t'enflammes. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? rétorqua Potter en prenant sa tasse des mains de Draco et en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil préféré – le plus proche de la cheminée.

\- Très drôle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être diverti, renifla Draco.

Il s'installa à son tour dans un siège en velours complètement désossé – le deuxième fauteuil préféré de Harry – et chercha le magazine brillant qu'il lisait la dernière fois. Il avait commencé à le feuilleter pour énerver Potter un jour où il était d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante, puis il avait pris goût aux potins et aux photos de gens magnifiques qui se retrouvaient là-dedans, leurs imperfections entourées par des cercles rouges rageurs.

\- Mon cul, renifla Harry. Dois-je demander à Ginny de ramener plus de magazines ?

Draco l'ignora et rapprocha son fauteuil du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Il s'installa confortablement, posa sa cheville sur son genou, le magazine contre sa cuisse et la tasse de café dans le creux de sa main. En partie parce que c'était vrai, il avait _toujours_ posé sa tasse de cette façon, mais surtout parce que ça rendait Harry fou.

\- Draco ?

\- Donne-moi une minute, Potter. On parlera du Gala dès que j'aurais fini mon café, et je sais à quel point tu as hâte qu'on en parle. Janice m'a donné de superbes visuels de la salle aujourd'hui, répondit Draco d'une voix absente tout en se concentrant sur une publicité vantant les mérites de robes ignobles soldées à 50%.

\- Utilise une coupelle, putain ! explosa Harry.

Draco releva la tête.

Instinctivement, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la tasse, si fort que ses jointures commencèrent à blanchir et à devenir douloureuses.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu vas finir par te brûler la main, merde, grinça Harry en croisant les bras et en s'absorbant dans la contemplation du feu.

\- Je ne savais pas que ça t'inquiétait, Potter, répondit Draco en sentant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

\- C'est pas le cas. Ferme-là. Et je ne viendrais pas à ton Gala, alors dis à Janice que je suis désolé mais qu'elle perd son temps.

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Draco – pour le plaisir d'obtenir une réponse différente presque à chaque fois, et parce que c'était cette réplique qui déclenchait, chaque jour, toute cette petite pièce que Harry et lui s'obstinaient à jouer.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas sûr ?

\- Tout. Les gens. L'endroit. Tu ne peux pas me forcer, conclut Harry avec un air renfrogné – et pendant une seconde, Draco eut l'impression de parler avec un petit garçon de cinq ans.

Draco poussa un grognement.

\- Comme si c'était mon intention.

\- Je te préviens juste. Hermione a essayé pendant près d'un an et elle est bien plus intelligente, bien plus douce et bien plus opstinée que toi.

\- Obstinée, le reprit Draco, juste pour le plaisir de le reprendre.

\- Oh, merde. Va te faire, Malfoy !

\- J'essayais juste de lire mon magazine, se défendit Draco d'une voix mielleuse.

Il sentait qu'il était en train d'entraîner Potter vers quelque chose de sombre et ça lui procurait une sensation délicieuse. Il poussa un petit soupir satisfait et tourna la page, étirant sa main libre à côté de la cheminée et laissant les flammes la réchauffer.

\- C'est ça ton plan ? Tu t'installes chez moi avec tout ce que tu as de narquois et d'exaspérant et d'un coup, je vais vouloir sortir dehors ? C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ? Me gonfler jusqu'à ce que j'aille socialiser ? grogna Harry.

Draco ne leva même pas les yeux. Il savait qu'il était en train de se frotter les cheveux, de soupirer et d'engloutir son café. Ca faisait partie de leur routine.

\- Pourquoi pas, si c'est susceptible de marcher, répondit Draco. Tiens-toi tranquille maintenant, sinon je te dis tout sur les tenues de Grendel des Bizarr' Sisters.

\- Je te déteste, Malfoy.

Draco esquissa un sourire.

\- Apparemment, son secret réside dans la superposition de couches de vêtements. C'est passionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Palpitant. Tu ne pourrais pas être plus gay.

Etonné, Draco le regarda avec prudence. Harry n'avait jamais fait la moindre référence à une sexualité et pour être honnête, Draco commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas complètement asexué. Maintenant, il était absorbé dans la contemplation du plafond, un étrange petit sourire collé sur le visage.

\- Sans doute, Draco finit par répondre, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Maintenant, est-ce que tu as envie de voir les visuels de Janice ou tu préfères écouter l'enfance tragique de Celestina Moldubec ?

Harry lui jeta un coussin. Draco lui lut l'article.

* * *

Le mardi matin, deux semaines avant l'événement tant redouté (et toujours aucun signe de capitulation manifeste de Potter), Draco fredonnait pour lui-même tout en établissant une liste de tâches pour Janice qui n'impliquait pas de devoir déchiffrer son écriture.

Il se sentait étonnamment en forme au vu de l'heure indue de la matinée, et il avait même mangé deux biscuits au gingembre et un gâteau fourré à la figue sans que personne ne l'y ait obligé. Maintenant qu'il mangeait au moins un – souvent deux – repas complet par jour, il se rendait compte qu'il était souvent affamé quand il arrivait au bureau et comme ses vêtements lui allaient encore, Janice n'avait pas émis de remarque sur son poids depuis au moins une semaine. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

Malgré cela, sa bonne humeur était plus chancelante que jamais. Le 25 mai approchait beaucoup trop rapidement et le fait de tout organiser dans sa propre maison le stressait au plus haut point. A ce stade, il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il avait proposé d'organiser le Gala au Manoir. Sûrement pour essayer de glaner les faveurs de cette connasse de Cholmondely. Draco risqua un regard vers la photographie sur son bureau et soupira.

A chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, il y avait des ouvriers, des décorateurs et des elfes partout, ce qui lui donnait une excuse parfaite pour passer encore plus de temps chez Potter. Pas qu'il n'ait spécialement besoin d'une excuse. Evidemment.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ! mugit son Altesse Sérénissime alors qu'elle passait en traînant les pieds devant son bureau.

Elle s'arrêta et enveloppa le chambranle de la porte de sa main étincelante et tachetée. Draco s'arrêta immédiatement de fredonner.

\- Oui, Madame ? dit Draco en prenant soin de se composer un visage parfaitement sérieux avant de lever les yeux.

Ses manches étaient relevées et il posa instinctivement ses mains bien à plat sur son bureau, cachant l'intérieur de son avant-bras gauche au regard curieux.

\- Avons-nous une confirmation ?

Draco serra les dents, rencontra les yeux porcins et sourit. Et mentit.

\- Nous en sommes très proches, Présidente Cholmondely.

\- Vous nagez dans des eaux très troubles, Monsieur Malfoy. Vraiment très troubles, grinça-t-elle, postillonnant au passage sur le chambranle de la porte.

Draco grimaça intérieurement.

\- Faites le nécessaire.

Draco la regarda partir puis se pencha sur sa chaise pour jeter un coup d'œil par la porte ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue.

\- _Des eaux très troubles, Monsieur Malfoy_ , répéta-t-il d'une voix geignarde et en lançant une grimace à sa liste. Dites-moi donc quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

\- Que vous avez l'air plutôt heureux pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire rembarrer ?

Draco releva les yeux lentement. Janice, assise derrière son propre bureau, très occupée à prendre une gorgée de thé dans sa tasse recouverte de chats, avait assisté à toute la scène sans dire un mot.

\- C'était une question rhétorique, Janice.

\- Alors vous vous parlez à vous-même, de nouveau.

Son visage se froissa de déception.

\- Je pensais que vous alliez mieux. Que Monsieur Potter vous faisait du bien.

Les sourcils de Draco bondirent.

\- Au nom du ciel, qu'est-ce qui vous a mis cette idée en tête ?

\- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de moi pour le savoir, répondit Janice mystérieusement.

Sur ces mots, elle abandonna sa tasse et se leva pesamment de sa chaise pour aller caresser Esme qui s'agitait à l'autre bout du bureau.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous insinuez, rétorqua Draco.

Outré, il rajouta quelques taches particulièrement désagréables en bas de sa liste, se leva de son bureau et alla déposer la liste dans la main de Janice.

Janice soupira et secoua la tête. Esmé émit un hululement.

\- Je sais, répondit Janice et Draco n'était pas certain que ce soit à lui qu'elle parlait.

Même s'il niait de toutes ses forces les spéculations déséquilibrées de sa secrétaire, Draco savait de quoi il avait l'air. Lui et Harry avait chacun intégré l'autre dans leur routine respective, il en avait pleinement conscience. Lui qui n'avait jamais d'habitudes, son planning intégrait maintenant l'Heure du Déjeuner, l'Heure de la Lecture, l'Heure du Gala et un rythme régulier de cafés et de disputes qui étaient devenus familiers, si bien qu'il ne savait plus vraiment comment il pourrait s'organiser sans eux.

Quand Granger venait, il restait le plus souvent silencieux, surtout depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus parler sournoisement avec le placard. A vrai dire, il adorait l'air de jalousie indignée de Granger qu'elle prenait parce qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas faire.

 _Je sais aussi qu'il est mort_ , avait envie de lui hurler une minuscule voix douce-amère qu'il écrasait à chaque fois. Il se sentait fier de lui-même de faire ça et il se surprit à se sentir encore plus fier quand il devint évident qu'elle commençait à s'habituer à lui. Le premier « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Malfoy ? » le figea sur place, mais pas longtemps.

Un jeudi matin bruineux, Draco ouvrit la porte de Harry d'un coup sec et la trouva sur le pas de la porte, les cheveux protégés par un parapluie rayé. Ses yeux noirs étaient perplexes et Draco la fixa un instant, sa tasse de café calée contre la paume de sa main, foudroyé par un sentiment de déjà-vu inversé.

\- Salut Granger. Joli parapluie, la salua-t-il avant de s'écarter pour la laisser entrer.

Il vit ses yeux errer sur la Marque exposée sur son bras, celle que Harry n'avait jamais commentée, et se tendre. Puis elle finit par hausser les épaules et le salua à son tour, et Draco respira de nouveau.

\- Il est en haut, l'informa Draco.

Le nez froncé, il se demanda pourquoi il avait dit ça. Harry était en train de mettre un autre tee-shirt après un malencontreux accident avec Miss Teigne que Draco n'avait pas envie de raconter, et il doutait que Granger lui demanderait des détails juste avant le déjeuner.

\- Draco ? C'est 'Mione ? Dis-lui que je descends dans une seconde, ok ? cria Harry depuis l'étage.

Le visage de Granger était _délectable_. Bouillonnant intérieurement, Draco leva les yeux au ciel et cria en retour.

\- De quoi est mort ton dernier esclave, rappelle-moi ?

\- Un sombre con de la Fondation des Misérables Petits Enfants lui a parlé jusqu'à la mort, répondit Harry en descendant nonchalamment les escaliers, la tête prise dans le tee-shirt propre qu'il essayait d'enfiler.

Draco laissa son regard traîner sur les quelques centimètres de peau du ventre pâle et plat et les os iliaques anguleux avant qu'ils ne disparaissent sous le coton rouge sombre, puis il regarda précipitamment Granger, qui n'aurait pas pu avoir l'air plus curieuse.

\- Je suis blessé, annonça-t-il, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Pauvre Draco, gémit Potter d'une voix dramatique avant de se détourner. Viens, 'Mione. J'ai une charmante histoire avec du vomi de boules de poil à te raconter avec le café.

Draco les laissa partir devant. Le regard attiré par la porte d'entrée, il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas fermé. La petite bruine avait fait une belle flaque dans le hall d'entrée. Il la fit disparaître d'un mouvement de baguette et claqua la porte.

\- Putain, Draco, c'était ton tour de finir de faire le café ! entendit-il gronder depuis la cuisine. Ca t'aurait tué d'enfoncer ce foutu piston ?

Draco soupira. Il ne savait pas si Harry l'appelait « Draco » pour l'achever ou s'il avait d'autres raisons cachées mais il le faisait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Ca ne dérangeait pas vraiment Draco. Même lorsqu'il réalisa qu'en faisant en sorte qu'ils s'appellent tous les deux par leur prénom, Harry avait gagné.

* * *

Au milieu du mois de mai, Draco avait cessé de se battre, en tout cas contre la plupart des choses. Il avait cessé de se battre contre la routine et il avait cessé de se battre contre les tentatives étranges et souvent maladroites de Granger pour devenir son ami. Il avait cessé de se battre contre Janice et ses insinuations fréquentes à propos du temps qu'il passait au Manoir des Black. Il avait aussi cessé de se battre contre l'envie d'aller chez Harry chaque matin un peu plus tôt pour être sûr de ne pas manquer le petit déjeuner.

Et voila quelle en était la raison, malgré tout ce que Janice pouvait se dire. Si faire tout ça le rendait « heureux à un point que ça en devenait inquiétant », ainsi soit-il. Et comme penser que Harry lui-même était peut-être à l'origine du sourire sur son visage était particulièrement terrifiant, Draco se contentait de ne pas y penser.

Il se retrouvait donc à frapper à la porte du Manoir des Black tous les matins, entre neuf heures et demie et dix heures, et tout se passait très bien. Jusqu'au jour où Madame Cholmondely eut une de ses fichues lubies, il n'y a pas d'autres termes pour décrire ça, et qu'elle passa la quasi-totalité de la matinée dans son bureau à jacasser avec une Janice passablement déconcertée.

Piégé, Draco bouillonnait silencieusement derrière son bureau, reprenant ses listes pour rajouter des tâches aussi nombreuses qu'inutiles, plein de mépris pour l'horrible vieille pintade. Maintenant, son bureau puait la vieille peau. Pas l'odeur de vieille dame qui accueille des chats et fait infuser du thé toute la journée, qu'il avait fini par accepter, mais l'odeur écœurante et mièvre d'un parfum floral mélangé à la vanité et la suffisance. Draco ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça sentait, mais c'était là, dans son bureau, et il détestait ça.

Et il n'y avait aucune fuite possible. Il craignait de se lever et de se faire écraser par cette horrible vieille peau, ce qui le conduirait à une mort certaine, loin des délicieux petits déjeuners préparés par Harry Potter.

Quand elle finit finalement par décamper, non sans une menace que Draco entendit à peine (bien qu'il entendit les mots 'Gala' et 'problème' une ou deux fois), il était onze heures passés.

\- Allez-y, le poussa Janice avec une urgence dans la voix et un signe de tête en direction de la porte. Dépêchez-vous.

Draco n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Janice s'autorisa un petit sourire et ne prit pas la peine de le réprimander quand il sortit sans ses gants et son écharpe.

\- Tu es en retard, asséna Harry d'un ton accusateur tout en se décalant pour laisser Draco entrer.

Il avait une ride étrange sur le front, entre les sourcils, comme causée par un froncement trop appuyé.

\- On s'est partagé ton bacon avec Miss T.

\- Désolé, dit Draco, empli d'un sentiment désagréable de colère et de culpabilité.

Il retira son manteau et suivit Harry jusqu'à la cuisine tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour arranger les choses. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il avait vu pendant son attente incroyablement longue sur le palier de la porte.

\- Hé, ton voisin a repeint sa maison en violet, tu as vu ?

\- Vraiment ? répondit Harry.

Il se retourna, la cafetière dans la main, et l'estomac de Draco se serra.

Et merde. Ce n'était rien, il n'y avait rien de grave dans cette situation, mais Harry avait l'air si ouvert, si calme, si sincèrement intéressé par l'excuse boiteuse que Draco allait lui sortir, et c'était… agréable. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il le voulait si fort qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, même quand Harry commença à le fixer, les sourcils froncés, et avec quelque chose sur le visage qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude – et si c'en était, alors Draco se dit qu'il allait peut-être se mettre à pleurer.

\- Draco ?

Draco se demanda d'un air maussade si sa voix avait définitivement décidé de ne plus fonctionner. Ca, ou son cerveau.

\- Hé, tête de gland ! cria Harry en agitant sa baguette devant ses yeux.

Draco sursauta et sentit la panique refluer. Il avala de grandes bouffées d'air et se rendit compte qu'il serrait compulsivement quelque chose entre ses mains – ah, son manteau. Il croisa le regard de Harry avec un sang-froid qu'il était loin de ressentir.

\- Tête de gland ? répéta-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Calme à l'extérieur, bouillonnant à l'intérieur, à la façon des Malfoy.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, ajouta-t-il.

\- J'essayais d'attirer ton attention, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Tu avais l'air de faire une crise.

Les mots étaient si détachés que Draco eut envie de rire. Il essaya de se contenir mais un sourire réussit à glisser sur ses lèvres. Harry le lui retourna en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Je vais bien, répondit Draco en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne faisait pas assez confiance à ses jambes pour le soutenir à cet instant.

\- Complètement frappé, murmura Harry.

Il ajouta de l'huile dans la poêle chaude et jeta les tranches de bacon.

Draco le regarda faire, regarda sa posture légèrement chaloupée tandis qu'il se tenait devant la cuisinière, comme s'il était incapable de rester complètement immobile, regarda un de ses pieds chaussé d'une chaussette verte, l'autre avec des losanges. Il posa la paume de sa main de son visage et se reprit, espérant que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- Cooomplètement frappé, chantonnait Harry en décalant les tranches de bacon et en secouant sa tête.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire, marmonna Draco.

Il continua à le regarder à travers ses doigts écartés.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Draco fit tout ce qu'il put pour ignorer à quel point il devenait effectivement complètement frappé. Il décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de faire comme si tout allait bien et voir si, peut-être, ça finirait par fonctionner. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment en quoi ça consistait, « aller bien ».

Quand il était seul, il essayait de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait sa vie avant que Potter ne lui renvoie ses lettres et ne devienne le centre de son univers, rien que ça. Mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment.

Quand il était avec Harry, il essayait désespérément d'étouffer ces sentiments terrifiants au fond de lui, mais ça ne faisait que les renforcer. La seule chose qui le rassurait, c'était de savoir que Harry ne se doutait de rien. Savoir ça, c'était comme dresser une barrière fragile entre lui et l'horrible probabilité que, peut-être, il était en train de tomber amoureux de Harry Potter.

Parce que quelque part, et c'était peut-être le pire de tout, ils étaient _amis_ à présent. Ils ne l'avaient jamais formulé comme ça, évidemment, mais Draco savait que c'était le cas. Leur routine était toujours la même : ils buvaient du café en se lançant des vannes et en se partageant leurs lectures, Harry depuis ses vieux livres poussiéreux, Draco depuis ses nouveaux magazines people. Puis Draco titillait, haranguait, flattait Harry pour le convaincre de sortir dehors, mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas à cause du Gala.

D'ailleurs, pensa Draco tout en traversant le corridor vers son bureau à grandes enjambées, cela faisait deux jours entiers qu'il n'avait même pas évoqué le Gala, et ce, bien qu'il ait passé le plus clair de son temps chez Harry. Et c'est à ce moment précis, alors qu'il s'échinait à ne pas y penser, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait un gros problème.

Et peut-être pas qu'un.

Bien sûr, il y avait le problème évident de développer des sentiments complètement inopportuns pour un mec avec un mauvais caractère et probablement hétéro, soupira Draco, mais il y avait aussi le problème du monstre géant et fuchsia qui n'aimait rien tant de plus que le harceler _et qui se dirigeait vers son bureau_. Espérant que, contre toute attente, elle ne l'ait pas vu, Draco se plaqua contre le mur, son manteau ouvert volant autour de lui.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, tonna son Altesse Sérénissime.

Elle avança près de Draco, beaucoup trop près de Draco. Ca ne servait plus à rien de se plaquer contre le mur, désormais.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez un bureau mais qu'on ne vous y voit jamais ?

\- Je suis désolée, Présidente Cholmondely, articula-t-il entre ses dents.

Discrètement, il essaya de nouveau de se fondre dans le mur pour fuir le nuage de parfum qui l'enveloppait tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

\- J'y allais justement, si vous pouviez juste…

\- C'est votre dernière chance, jeune homme, l'interrompit-elle.

Draco sursauta. L'appellation familière était complètement hors contexte et manquait cruellement de la chaleur bourrue de Janice.

\- Il reste une semaine à compter d'aujourd'hui. Une semaine. J'estime avoir été plus que patiente avec vous. Vous avez intérêt à me dire ce que j'ai envie d'entendre ou vous pouvez d'ores et déjà retourner dans votre bureau et ranger vos affaires. Et croyez-moi, ajouta-t-elle, aspergeant le visage de Draco d'une fine brise de salive, je m'assurerais personnellement qu'aucun autre organisme caritatif ne vous ouvrira sa porte !

Draco ferma les yeux et se retint de lever une main pour essuyer son visage. Pendant une folle seconde, il s'imagina laisser libre cours à ses impulsions, relâcher tous les mots qui menaçaient d'exploser dans sa bouche et attaquer la vieille femme. Il lui suffirait d'une phrase bien choisie pour l'achever, il le savait, et ses doigts griffèrent la pierre polie dans son dos parce que la tentation était vraiment trop forte.

Il était constamment rabaissé, il était facilement remplaçable et il avait de la salive sur le visage – de la salive de quelqu'un d'autre. Draco se mit à penser à tous les gens qu'il connaissait et à ce qu'ils diraient s'ils le voyaient comme ça. Et puis il pensa à Harry. A ce qu'il dirait.

Et pendant une seconde, une seule et unique seconde, Draco imagina l'expression de dégoût que pourrait arborer Harry. Ca faisait mal. Qui le dégoûterait le plus, lui-même ou Cholmondely ?

\- Je vous écoute, Monsieur Malfoy. Avez-vous avalé votre langue ? gronda-t-elle, toujours aussi proche de lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Il sera là, Madame. Harry Potter. Il sera là.

Les petits yeux de la Présidente se rétrécirent tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Puis, elle hocha la tête, la bouche tordue dans un semblant de sourire. Comme un signe de paix. Elle semblait très satisfaite d'elle-même, aussi Draco garda une expression neutre.

\- Je l'espère, Monsieur Malfoy, conclut-elle d'une voix sèche.

Sur ces mots, elle repartit en direction de son propre étage, vers son propre bureau.

Draco expira péniblement et s'adossa contre le mur, tâtant distraitement ses poches à la recherche d'un morceau de parchemin qu'il métamorphosa en mouchoir. Il essuya son visage et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Ses yeux commençaient à picoter. Il les ferma, mais ça ne le soulagea pas vraiment.

\- Une tasse de thé, mon petit ? appela Janice.

Draco eut un rire douloureux, les yeux toujours clos.

\- Je suis un idiot, murmura-t-il.

Le bruissement des pas traînants s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir.

\- Il n'a pas encore accepté, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

\- Vous pourriez commencer par ouvrir les yeux, proposa Janice.

Draco obéit et la trouva en face de lui, une main fermement enroulée autour de sa tasse-chat et la deuxième en train de lui tendre un biscuit au chocolat.

Il le prit en soupirant et mordit sans conviction dans le gâteau sous son regard vigilant. Le chocolat lui remonta un peu le moral, mais ça n'allait pas suffire.

\- Merci, Jan.

\- Vous devriez y aller et vous expliquer.

Elle pinça les lèvres et Draco renifla en regardant un gros chat écaille de tortue se lover paresseusement autour de la anse de la tasse.

\- Monsieur Potter est un homme raisonnable. Il comprendra.

Draco releva la tête et croisa son regard.

\- Et s'il ne comprend pas ?

\- Il comprendra, répéta farouchement Janice.

\- Mais s'il ne comprend pas ?

\- Alors on ira dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Je sais où on peut trouver du Polynectar à un prix tout à fait raisonnable.

Draco oublia un instant d'être paniqué et fit une grimace de répulsion devant sa proposition.

\- Janice !

La vieille dame sourit et lui donna un coup légèrement bourru sur le bras.

\- Il comprendra.

* * *

\- Tu as dit _quoi_ ? rugit Harry en faisant les cent pas sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Draco se pencha sur le comptoir, les doigts fermement enfouis dans ses cheveux, essayant de supprimer son mal de crâne par simple imposition des mains. Il ne savait pas combien de temps allait s'éterniser la dispute mais il était à peu près sûr qu'elle durait déjà depuis dix ans.

Harry « C'est un homme raisonnable » Potter ne comprenait pas. Un point pour Draco, zéro pour Janice.

\- Putain, j'étais désespéré, Potter ! Tu sais à quel point c'est important. J'ai paniqué, d'accord ?

Harry arriva devant la porte de la cuisine, fit volte-face et continua à faire les cent pas.

\- Non, pas d'accord ! Je ne viendrais pas. Je ne peux pas venir !

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, maintenant ? s'enquit Draco, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Dis-lui que tu as menti. Que tu t'es trompé. Que tu étais complètement bourré. Dis ce que tu veux mais arrange ça ! lâcha Harry, la voix tremblant de panique.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de terreur et ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de s'agiter. Draco avait envie de le secouer pour le calmer et de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Son mal de crâne se renforça soudainement.

\- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il pour la centième fois. Elle me renverra.

\- Alors ton stupide boulot est plus important que ma sécurité ?

Harry s'était arrêté net, les mains sur les hanches, à un mètre de Draco.

\- Bien sûr que non ! gronda Draco. Tu en fais des tonnes. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça et… je suis désolé. Je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais je…

Draco soupira. Il passa une main sur son visage puis empoigna doucement les bords du comptoir.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'espérais qu'on puisse préparer un truc là-dessus. Je pensais qu'on était amis, et…

Il haussa les épaules. Les mots lui manquaient. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque en disant ça, et il savait que c'était à moitié vrai.

Le visage de Harry, plus expressif que jamais, passa simultanément de l'étonnement à la honte, puis à la colère.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire culpabiliser, Draco. Si tu crois que je fais tout ça juste pour te punir, alors tu es encore plus égocentrique que je ne le pensais. Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu entends ? Je ne _peux_ pas.

La détresse dans sa voix trouva un écho douloureux dans la poitrine de Draco. Il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, prit une profonde respiration et essaya autre chose.

\- Ce sera chez moi. Je peux établir une connexion privée et sécurisée entre nos Cheminées, juste pour la nuit. Ou on peut transplaner directement sur le parvis du Manoir. Tu n'auras rien à faire, juste avancer d'un mètre devant chez toi. Pour le Gala en lui-même, je te promets que tu n'auras qu'à…

\- Non.

Harry secoua la tête, la mâchoire serrée.

Avec un grognement, Draco fit appel à tout son sang-froid pour rester calme.

\- Ce n'est pas en restant enfermé que tu seras en sécurité pour toujours. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

\- Ca marche si je veux que ça marche.

\- Tu es vraiment un branleur, tu sais ? rugit Draco avec un regard brillant de colère, notant distraitement que ses sentiments pour Harry ne l'empêchaient pas d'être en colère contre lui.

\- Bien obligé, répliqua narquoisement Harry en s'asseyant lourdement sur la table. On se lasse rapidement des entraîneuses, tu sais.

\- Très drôle.

Draco se força à ricaner et détourna le regard. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui ouvrir le ventre et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que Harry s'en rende compte maintenant. Le cœur au bout des lèvres et à défaut d'une meilleure idée, il préféra attaquer.

\- La Demoiselle Belette n'est plus à l'écoute de tes moindres besoins ?

\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, Malfoy.

La voix de Harry était glacée. Draco garda la tête baissée.

\- Alors vous êtes toujours…

\- Ce n'est pas tes affaires, mais on n'est plus ensemble depuis l'école, rugit Harry.

Un craquement retentit quand il posa ses pieds sur une des chaises.

\- Et c'est quoi cet intérêt pernicieux pour ma vie amoureuse, hein ? Tu essaies de changer de sujet ? Parler d'autre chose que ce putain de culot que tu as eu ce matin ?

Soudainement envahi par la peur glacée qu'il ait compris quelque chose, Draco releva les yeux vers Harry, mais à la seconde où leurs yeux se croisèrent, il comprit que ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans les yeux verts que de la colère et de la douleur, et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand un miaulement soudain émanant du hall d'entrée les fit sursauter. Levant les yeux au plafond, Harry descendit de la table et jeta un regard à Draco avant de sortir d'un pas lourd pour voir quels ravages Miss Norris venait de causer.

\- C'est bien, on avance bien, prononça Draco à la cuisine vide.

Il se frotta les yeux.

 _Clac, clac, clac_ , lui répondit le placard.

\- Merci bien, marmonna Draco, ne voyant pas bien comment son intervention pouvait l'aidait.

La maison resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. Puis le placard s'ouvrit largement et commença à claquer sa porte plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, créant un tapage insupportable et se balançant si violemment qu'il tira sur ses gonds. Alarmé et sentant son mal de crâne augmenter douloureusement, Draco se recula du comptoir et regarda avec une légère horreur le gond le plus haut céder et la lourde porte pencher avec un affreux craquement clairement sonore.

Puis le claquement cessa. Le silence était revenu. Draco entendit des miaulements et des crachements émaner d'une chambre en haut et décida qu'il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à affronter une Miss Teigne en colère pour le moment.

\- Tu comptes m'expliquer tout ça ? murmura-t-il au comptoir qui craqua piteusement, comme s'il cherchait son gond.

Un nouveau craquement retentit dans la cuisine et Draco ricana.

\- J'apprécie tes efforts pour faire tomber la tension ici, mais je pense que tu es allé un peu trop loin. Maintenant, ne bouge plus.

Il chercha du regard le gond manquant et le trouva sur le sol, près de la porte.

Draco soupira et se hissa de tout son long jusqu'à atteindre le comptoir, une main appuyée sur le marbre froid. Pliant les genoux, il remit la porte qui gémissait toujours sourdement en place et leva sa baguette. Il était loin de maîtriser les sorts de construction, mais celui-ci était plutôt simple à appliquer. Il fit son possible pour ne pas réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle il se donnait tout ce mal, et quand la réponse le frappa quand même, il ferma complètement son esprit pour ne plus y penser.

\- Voilà, finit-il par dire avec un petit sourire tout en retombant sur ses pieds quelques minutes plus tard.

Son gond réparé et remit en place, le placard claqua précautionneusement.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, promit Draco.

La porte de la cuisine grinça derrière lui. Il se retourna. Harry se tenait là, le visage impassible, tenant dans ses bras une Miss Teigne qui se débattait en crachotant.

\- Toujours aussi bon pour réparer les meubles, hein, Malfoy ?

Draco le regarda avec l'impression d'avoir été frappé en plein estomac. L'attitude entière de Harry, ses yeux, son ton, sa posture, tout lui donna l'impression d'avoir été propulsé à leur toute première rencontre. Ce _Potter_ qui ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la haine à son égard. Blessé, sincèrement blessé cette fois, Draco glissa jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le comptoir, les jambes dans le vide et les mains sur les cuisses.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne comptait pas les points, répondit-il doucement.

Les yeux verts vacillèrent.

Pendant un moment, Harry eut l'air d'hésiter à ajouter quelque chose, puis il soupira, se détourna et sortit de la cuisine sans dire un mot. Miss Teigne sauta de ses bras et bondit sur le comptoir, à côté de Draco. Elle s'assit, enroula sa queue flétrie autour d'elle et regarda fixement Draco. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être sur le comptoir mais il s'en fichait. Sans réfléchir, il lui caressa la tête et elle le laissa faire.

Draco attendit. Autour de lui, le placard claqua gentiment et Miss Teigne, apparemment satisfaite qu'il s'enhardisse à la caresser, se mit à ronronner paisiblement. Et il attendit. Il attendit que Harry revienne et lui dise qu'il ne le pensait pas, alors Draco pourrait s'excuser de nouveau à propos de Madame Cholmondely et ils pourraient terminer leur discussion. Mais Harry ne revint pas.

Finalement, Draco glissa du comptoir, prit son manteau et sortit de la maison sous le soleil de l'après-midi, en colère, confus et effrayé. Quand il revint à son bureau, qu'il s'assit et qu'il posa sa tête contre le meuble en bois, Janice le laissa tranquille.

Le front collé contre le bureau et la tête posée au creux de ses bras, il ne l'entendit qu'à moitié se déplacer dans la pièce pour aller murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles à Esmé. Avec une profonde respiration, il se projeta ailleurs que dans ce bureau et, prêt à encaisser, il fit tomber la barrière qui le maintenait encore debout. Au-delà de la peur et de la douleur qui l'envahirent immédiatement, balayant tout sur leur passage, un frisson d'excitation impromptu glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et Draco eut envie de glisser sous son bureau et de se cacher du monde entier.

De se cacher de Potter… Non, de se cacher de Harry. Potter était une entité familière et il savait comment se comporter en face de lui, mais Harry était complètement différent, complètement inattendu. Il était plus difficile à appréhender, mais pas comme Draco l'aurait imaginé. Il n'était pas seul, il ne nageait pas à contre-courant, il n'était pas fatiguant comme Draco se l'était imaginé. A cause de Harry, il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même, avait abaissé ses barrières et laissé son cœur en désordre. Harry était tout ce que Draco avait toujours su que Potter était, mais il était bien, bien plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il était chaleureux, intelligent et attentionné. Un peu cassé aussi, mais peut-être autant que Draco. Quoiqu'il en soit, le monde de Draco avait repris des couleurs à présent, et il n'avait pas envie de les voir s'évanouir.

Mais il avait laissé tomber Harry. Alors peut-être que les mots du Survivant avaient été blessants après tout, il avait dit ces choses pour le blesser, et ça l'avait blessé. Mais peut-être qu'il avait raison, peut-être que Draco n'avait pas tant changé après tout et que la seule personne dont il se souciait vraiment… C'était lui-même. Le problème, pensa Draco en appuyant sa bouche contre la laine douce de la manche de son manteau, le problème, c'est que ce n'était plus vrai à présent. Il se souciait de quelqu'un d'autre à présent, quelqu'un d'aussi idiot que lui.

Et il était vraiment, vraiment dans la merde.

Il finit par relever la tête et vit une tasse de thé fumante posée sur le bord de son bureau. En dépit de l'ennuyeuse douleur dans sa poitrine, il envoya un sourire à travers la pièce à la seule personne sur laquelle il pourrait toujours compter, quelle que soit la façon dont cette folie avec Potter se terminerait.

\- J'imagine qu'on pourra vraiment parler de crise quand on sera à court de thé, lâcha-t-il sans s'empêcher de détester à quel point sa voix avait l'air douloureuse.

Horrifiée, Janice renforça sa prise sur sa tasse-chat.

\- On ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là, mon petit.

\- Désolé.

Draco rapprocha la tasse et réchauffa ses mains dessus.

\- Il ne l'a pas bien pris ?

Draco secoua mollement la tête.

\- Non. Il a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Il avait envie de tout lui raconter, mais il se ravisa juste à temps.

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est tout. Ma carrière est finie, son Altesse Sérénissime en prendra soin. Mes parents…

La voix de Draco se réduit, et il jeta un coup d'œil à la photographie avec une culpabilité renforcée.

\- Vos parents ne sont pas là, répliqua sèchement Janice. N'y pensez pas. Qu'en est-il de Monsieur Potter ?

\- Rien, marmonna Draco.

\- _Rien_ , répéta Janice d'une voix moqueuse, ses lèvres corail tordues en un rictus sardonique. C'est amusant, parce que d'habitude, quand vous revenez de chez lui, vous fredonnez, vous souriez, vous brillez, vous…

\- Je _brille_ ? la coupa Draco, incrédule, les sourcils dressés.

\- Oui, ne m'interrompez pas. De mon temps…

\- De votre temps, les gentilshommes ne vous interrompaient pas ?

\- Exactement. Chut. Et aujourd'hui, vous revenez, vous vous frappez la tête contre le bureau et vous restez comme ça pendant presque une heure. Est-ce vous qui l'avez contrarié ou est-ce de sa faute ? s'enquit Janice de la même façon qu'elle aurait demandé à Draco s'il voulait un biscuit à la vanille ou un sablé avec son thé.

Draco soupira, soudain vidé de toutes ses forces.

\- On peut dire que je l'ai contrarié. Et puis je l'ai de nouveau contrarié, alors il m'a contrarié. Plutôt salement, s'il faut tout vous dire.

\- Vous êtes-vous excusé ?

\- Evidemment, gronda Draco.

Il la fusilla du regard, espérant la faire fuir ou au moins la dissuader de poser autant de questions.

\- Et lui ?

\- Non.

\- Lui en avez-vous laissé le temps ?

\- C'est quoi le projet, Janice, me poser des questions jusqu'à ce que j'en crève ? explosa Draco, sachant pertinemment que _non_ , il n'avait pas vraiment laissé le temps à Harry de s'excuser.

\- Surveillez votre langage. Et buvez votre thé, répondit-elle en se balançant sur sa chaise. Puis sortez d'ici et allez régler cette histoire ridicule avant que je ne m'en charge moi-même, ajouta-t-elle sombrement.

\- Ce serait effrayant, confirma Draco, et il le pensait vraiment.

L'idée même que Janice puisse se retrouver sur le pas de la porte de Harry et fasse interruption chez lui était terrifiante. Même s'il y avait une petite chance qu'elle veuille adopter Miss Teigne.

\- Et ce n'est pas une histoire ridicule, ajouta-t-il en se renfrognant.

Janice renifla.

\- Les sentiments sont toujours ridicules. C'est dans leur nature.

\- Je peux vous assurer qu'il… commença Draco en rougissant.

\- Je ne parlais pas de lui. Je parlais de vous. Arrêtez de me répondre, jeune homme, rétorqua-t-elle, un air de défi flottant dans ses yeux bleus.

Draco se rassit, essaya de lui rendre son regard et sentit le frisson d'excitation de tout à l'heure lui parcourir de nouveau l'échine. Il rendit les armes.

\- Très bien. Mais si je n'en reviens pas vivant, vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience.

Voyant que Janice daigner à peine l'honorer d'un regard, il repoussa sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Pourquoi diable avez-vous encore votre manteau sur le dos ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Draco se retourna lentement et la fixa avec un regard noir.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- C'est une magnifique journée de printemps, vous êtes dingue ou quoi ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, enleva son manteau et le jeta dans sa direction.

* * *

La lumière du jour s'estompait lentement tandis que Draco effectuait le trajet désormais familier jusqu'à la maison des Black, et Janice, comme à son habitude, avait raison : c'était une magnifique journée de printemps et il n'avait pas besoin de manteau. Il sentait les derniers rayons du soleil réchauffer agréablement sa peau à travers le tissu fin de sa chemise et agrandir la trace de son ombre tandis qu'il se tenait sur le trottoir devant la maison de Harry.

Il avait à peine frappé que la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, et les yeux verts étaient si soulagés quand le regard de Harry croisa celui de Draco que ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il s'inquiétait d'une dispute avec un ami – parce qu'ils _étaient_ amis, se répéta-t-il en ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine – et il ne savait pas comment il était tenu de réagir dans une situation comme celle-ci.

\- Draco, le salua simplement Harry.

\- En effet, répondit-il inutilement en levant sa main d'un geste gauche pour se frotter la nuque.

\- A propos de tout à l'heure… Je ne voulais… C'est juste q…

\- Ca n'a pas d'importance, l'interrompit Draco, même si ce n'était pas vrai, parce qu'à cet instant précis, il ne sentait pas capable d'écouter ses excuses.

\- Bien sûr que ça en a, mais… Comme tu veux.

Harry frottait ses pieds sur le sol, contrit, et Draco lui fit un minuscule sourire. Celui qu'il reçut en retour était si grand et si sincère qu'il dû détourner le regard.

\- Je suis content que tu sois revenu, conclut Harry. Je voulais te montrer quelque chose.

Draco leva un sourcil mais suivit Harry à l'intérieur de la maison sans rien ajouter. Il parvint à garder son sang-froid quand Harry commença à monter les escaliers, mais quand Miss Teigne débarqua de nulle part pour enfoncer vicieusement ses griffes dans sa jambe, il abandonna toute retenue et se répandit en un torrent de jurons admirablement recherchés.

\- Alors qu'on s'entendait si bien tout à l'heure, grommela-t-il en frottant son mollet tout en veillant à ne pas perdre l'équilibre derrière Harry. Putain de chat. Elle est complètement tarée, Harry. Ou alors elle prend un malin plaisir à me torturer.

\- Ne le prend pas personnellement, répondit Harry sans même se retourner.

\- Elle me déteste !

\- Elle déteste tout le monde, Draco.

Harry ouvrit une porte sur le palier et, d'un geste de la main, invita Draco à le suivre.

\- Non, elle me déteste vraiment. Je peux le sentir. Elle est odieuse. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à récupérer des animaux errants ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je t'ai bien récupéré, non ? murmura Harry.

Il claqua la porte et releva les yeux, exaspéré.

\- Maintenant, tais-toi et allonge-toi.

\- M'allonger ?

Draco se concentra pour ne pas laisser la vague d'excitation et de terreur le submerger, mais l'amusement dans les yeux de Harry ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

\- Et où donc, je t'en prie ? demanda-t-il en regardant tout autour du tapis vert dépouillé, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ici.

Harry s'avança au centre de la pièce et s'installa au sol, sur le tapis. Voyant que Draco n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de bouger, il leva les yeux au ciel et tapota le sol à côté de lui.

\- Allez, Malfoy, viens t'assoir.

\- Tout ce temps perdu à essayer de me faire croire que tu étais sain d'esprit, murmura Draco.

Docilement, Abandonnant la sécurité de la porte de sortie, il se laissa tomber sur le tapis aux côtés de Harry.

\- La ferme. Maintenant, allonge-toi et contente-toi de regarder.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos et cala ses bras derrière sa tête.

Le cœur battait à tout rompre, Draco lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « T'es vraiment attaqué, ma parole » et s'étendit à son tour. Le tapis était épais et étonnamment doux, et il fit couler ses doigts dedans en attendant de comprendre quelque chose à la situation.

\- Regarde le plafond, pas moi, murmura Harry.

Draco sentit son visage le brûler. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était en train de le regarder. Se mordant férocement l'intérieur de la joue, il leva les yeux vers le plafond et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Il avait déjà vu ça une fois auparavant, et c'était à Poudlard. En lieu et place du classique plafond blanc et de ses moulures s'étalait un ciel incroyablement bleu, uniquement ponctué de nuages qui s'acheminaient lentement, et marbré de taches oranges et or, annonçant le soleil couchant. Draco comprit immédiatement qu'ils étaient en train de regarder une reproduction fidèle du ciel dehors.

Ce même ciel que Harry n'avait pas vraiment vu depuis plus d'un an.

\- On a perdu sa langue, Draco ? J'aurais jamais cru avoir la chance de voir ça un jour.

La voix de Harry était proche et Draco rigola doucement.

\- Je suis peut-être un peu impressionné, admit-il.

Il pencha sa tête vers le soleil couchant. Il ne savait pas trop si le sentiment de chaleur qu'il ressentait était vraiment réel, mais il le savoura comme si c'était le cas.

\- Tu as dis que tu voulais aller au parc.

Draco retint son souffle.

\- J'ai dit ça ?

\- Ouais. Et c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Tu sais, je ne laisse personne venir ici d'habitude... à part 'Mione, puisqu'elle m'a aidé à créer le plafond, admit Potter.

\- Je suis flatté, répondit Draco en essayant d'avoir l'air sarcastique – en vain.

\- J'espère bien, répliqua Harry, et Draco put entendre son sourire.

Il avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond-ciel, mais quand Harry se mit à gigoter à côté de lui et, Dieu seul sait comment, finit par se rapprocher de lui, presque assez proche pour le permettre de le toucher, Draco fut enveloppé par l'arôme de café, le parfum du gel douche et l'odeur de l'océan et pendant juste un moment, il ne put détacher son regard de lui.

\- Quoi ?

La voix de Harry était basse, presque un murmure. La lumière pâle faisait briller sa peau pâle et ses cheveux cachaient un de ses yeux.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge et balaya distraitement le velours du tapis de ses doigts.

\- Je parie qu'on pourrait faire apparaître de l'herbe ici. Si… si tu veux aller jusqu'au bout de ton idée et imaginer que tu es dans un parc.

Harry sourit.

\- J'ai déjà essayé, mais le tapis est devenu gluant après. J'ai mis une semaine à lui faire retrouver son aspect d'origine.

Avec un grognement, Draco arrêta de caresser le tapis et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, releva les genoux et posa ses pieds à plat sur le sol.

\- Et ton jardin ? Il n'est pas sûr ?

\- Bien sûr que si, fit Harry en haussant les épaules à côté de lui. Mais il n'y a pas d'herbe. On est à Londres, tu sais ?

\- Moi, j'ai de l'herbe. J'en ai même plein, remarqua Draco.

\- Crâneur.

\- Crétin.

\- Branleur.

Draco soupira. Les vestiges de la dispute de tout à l'heure n'étaient pas loin.

\- Déjà dit.

Près de lui, Harry émit un léger sifflement.

\- C'est vrai.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

\- Je plaisantais tu sais… pour les call-girls.

\- Quelle surprise, répondit sèchement Draco – mais quand même un peu soulagé, s'il fallait tout avouer.

\- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas que… Je ne veuille pas sortir. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme si c'était le cas.

Draco fronça les sourcils et fixa le jet de lumière dorée qui traversait le plafond.

\- Mais j'en ai envie.

\- De faire comme si ?

\- De comprendre.

\- Oh.

Harry bougea de nouveau et posa ses mains à côté de lui. Draco sentait le poids de son regard sur lui, mais il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour croiser ses yeux pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi ?

Draco soupira profondément et secoua la tête. Avant qu'il ne put mesurer l'ampleur de son geste, il posa son bras sur le tapis et sans même regarder, il sentit que leurs mains étaient dangereusement proches. Le martèlement dans sa cage thoracique était si violent que tout le monde devait l'entendre. Et puis l'un d'eux bougea, Draco ignorait lequel, mais l'un des deux le fit, et leurs doigts se frôlèrent, et ce fut encore plus effrayant que tout ce à quoi Draco n'avait jamais pensé.

\- Draco ?

\- Hm ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour que ta patronne ne te tue pas ? demanda Harry.

Estomaqué, Draco se força à le regarder. Potter était très occupé à fixer le faux ciel, une expression de détermination maussade peinte sur le visage. Il était à moitié baigné de lumière par les rayons du soleil. Il était magnifique.

S'accrochant aux lambeaux de ce qui lui restait de courage, Draco effleura légèrement le dos de la main de Harry en une lente caresse. Puis, comme il ne rencontra aucune résistance, il posa sa main sur la sienne et regarda le plafond, réfléchissant à toute allure.

\- Je ne sais pas… un discours rapide, un dîner, peut-être discuter un peu avec quelques invités odieusement riches et importants. Tu n'aurais pas à rester toute la soirée, conclut-il en essayant de refouler l'espoir qui l'envahissait.

\- Je déteste les discours, murmura Harry.

Absorbé par ses pensées, il pianotait de ses doigts sur le tapis, la main toujours sous celle de Draco mais sans chercher à la retirer.

\- Ok, finit-il par soupirer. Mais c'est tout. Je ne me tape pas le truc en entier. Et je déteste la poudre de Cheminette mais… Je viendrais comme ça.

Draco sentit un violent vertige de soulagement l'envahir. Il ferma les yeux et s'autorisa un sourire. Quand il les rouvrit, Harry était à quelques centimètres de lui et le regardait, et pendant quelques minuscules, minuscules secondes, Draco se sentit plus en paix qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Pour de vrai ? Tu viendras vraiment ? répéta-t-il.

Il avait désespérément besoin d'entendre une confirmation.

\- Oui Draco, je viendrais vraiment à ton putain de Gala. Je dois être fou, se lamenta Harry en claquant sa main libre contre son front. Tu m'en une évidemment, et pas des moindres.

Draco rit et, sans faire attention, il saisit la main de Harry sur le tapis et la serra fort dans la sienne. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ou de ce que cela allait impliquer, mais c'était complètement fou et merveilleux.

\- Evidemment. Aucun problème. Harry, vraiment, je…

Draco se stoppa net en voyant quelque chose voler dehors en direction de la fenêtre. Il y a un léger _chomp_ , puis un autre bruit, et Harry et lui se redressèrent, les mains toujours emmêlées.

\- Ca doit être ton hibou, observa Harry, retirant sa main pour se relever et regarder la fenêtre. Celui qui a du mal à se décider entre être un mâle ou une femelle.

Draco enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main et prit un instant pour remettre ses cheveux et son esprit en place. Avec un soupir, il se releva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer Esmé, qui fila en direction de Harry dès que Draco eut retiré la lettre de sa patte.

Le mot était court et venait sans doute de Janice, à en croire les pattes-de-mouche-bourrée-tombée-dans-l'encrier qui parsemaient le parchemin, mais Draco parvint à tout déchiffrer. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait fait un effort pour écrire, cette fois-ci.

\- Cholmondely veut voir toute l'équipe chargée du Gala dans son bureau dans dix minutes, soupira Draco avec un coup d'œil à Harry. Je vais devoir y aller.

Harry frotta sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- D'accord. Au moins, tu n'as plus besoin de lui mentir, à présent, dit-il d'une voix légère avec un petit sourire étrange.

\- Merci, répondit Draco.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il devait dire au revoir ? Il n'avait plus vraiment d'excuse pour revenir maintenant que le problème du Gala avait été résolu. Cette pensée doucha sa bonne humeur de façon radicale.

Harry murmura quelque chose à Esmé, qui lui mordilla le doigt en réponse et s'envola par la fenêtre, puis se tourna vers Draco.

\- Dégage, Malfoy.

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

\- A demain.

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, ce fut la première fois que Draco apprécia réellement une réunion. Il arriva juste à temps, légèrement à bout de souffle. Toutes les chaises étant occupées, il se pencha sur le dossier de la chaise de Janice et prêta une oreille distraite aux critiques acerbes de la présidente Cholmondely envers les membres réunis chargés de l'organisation du Gala et à leurs excuses désespérées. Pour une fois, il n'avait rien à craindre et c'était un sentiment très étrange, mais il s'y habitua en une seconde. Il restait encore beaucoup de travail à accomplir sur les prochains jours, mais il se sentait tellement bien qu'il sentait capable de tout affronter.

Etourdi par le succès, il se rendit le lendemain matin chez Harry vêtu d'une chemise à manches courtes, amenant avec lui une grosse sacoche contenant toutes les informations dont Harry aurait besoin, ainsi que ses parchemins, ses listes et ses schémas. Maintenant qu'il avait assuré la présence de Harry au Gala, son Altesse Sérénissime allait lui laisser un peu de tranquillité, mais il restait tellement de choses à coordonner qu'il décida d'installer son bureau dans la cuisine de Harry.

Harry aurait peut-être quelque chose à redire à ce projet, mais cela importait peu, parce que Harry trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire à tout ce que Draco faisait. C'était un bon signe quand il se plaignait. Et quand Janice l'avait vu vider le contenu de son bureau dans sa sacoche, elle avait fait une tête un peu étrange, comme si elle hésitait entre la suffisance et l'inquiétude. Draco s'était contenté de sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bordel ? s'exclama Harry en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte et en pointant la sacoche de Draco du doigt.

\- C'est pour le Gala. Je t'ai préparé une liste des invités aussi riches que désagréables qui seront présents, histoire que tu saches avec lesquels être aimable et lesquels éviter, plus tout un monceau de conneries publiées par la Fondation pour ton discours – tu sais à quel point le public aime les statistiques. Bref, ce genre de choses, conclut Draco sous le rire sec de Harry.

\- Merci, Draco… Toujours être prêt à tout, hein ?

Draco cilla, perplexe.

\- Heu… oui, je suppose ?

Tout en suivant Harry jusque dans la cuisine, il coula un regard noir à Miss Teigne qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part pour venir s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, étrangement gentille, sans doute dans le but de le faire trébucher.

\- Et moi qui pensait qu'on ne parlerait plus de ce foutu Gala maintenant que j'avais lâché prise, soupira Harry tout en versant le café.

\- Peut-être que maintenant, je travaille à te faire rester toute la soirée, rétorqua Draco en s'installant devant la table de la cuisine. J'ai du travail, de toute façon. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que me fait subir l'Union des Elfes Libres Restaurateurs. Je ne manquerais pas d'en parler à Granger la prochaine fois que je la verrais, tu peux me croire, ajouta-t-il sombrement, faisant rire Harry de nouveau.

Draco se mordit les lèvres mais un sourire lui échappa malgré tout.

Le temps que Harry se retourne et ne se rapproche de la table, Draco avait étalé tous ses parchemins et étudiait une liste affreusement longue de choses à faire.

Harry poussa un soupir dramatique, tendit sa tasse à Draco et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le menton posé sur les avant-bras. Draco observait attentivement le haut de sa liste tandis que Harry jetait un regard horrifié à la montagne de parchemins et de brochures étincelantes.

\- Comment est-ce que ce Gala a pu prendre le contrôle de ma vie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée, la bouche contre sa manche.

\- Parce qu'il a pris le contrôle de la mienne et que j'adore partager ? suggéra Draco.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et essaya de ne pas remarquer que de toute évidence, il sortait de la douche et que son odeur tout comme son visage étaient tout à fait alléchants.

\- Tu ferais mieux de lire ça. Tu vas voir, on ne fait pas plus excitant, ajouta-t-il, glissant d'un doigt une publication de la F.O.G. vers Harry.

\- « _Deux_ _siècles de compassion – L'histoire de la Fondation des Orphelins de Guerre_ », lut Harry, les rivés sur la couverture. Il n'y a pas à dire, Draco, tu sais comment chauffer un homme.

D'instinct, Draco lui lança un regard plein de mépris, mais son regard se perdit dans les cheveux humides et souples, l'odeur de propre envahissait la cuisine, et le souvenir de la lumière dorée et du toucher-de-mains-vraiment-pas-accidentel de la veille étaient encore bien présents. Il ravala sa réplique sarcastique de justesse.

Le sourire de Harry illumina son visage.

\- Et puis, il n'y eut plus que le silence, murmura-t-il avant d'ouvrir la brochure.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que le jour de l'apocalypse approchait, Draco continuait d'organiser, de coordonner et de finaliser les détails de dernière minute depuis la table de la cuisine de Harry. Harry, malgré ses grognements, lisait tout ce que Draco lui disait de lire et s'occupait de les ravitailler régulièrement en café, en sandwichs au bacon et en gâteaux que Draco soupçonnait d'être fait maison. Et bien qu'il était tiraillé par l'envie de taquiner Harry à ce sujet, il devait admettre que les gâteaux étaient bons et il ne voulait surtout pas interrompre la chaîne de ravitaillement.

Draco avait bien conscience de ne pas être le seul chargé d'organiser l'événement, mais il commençait à agir comme tel, et le fait d'être à la fois chargé de l'invité d'honneur _et_ de la salle de réception ne l'aidait pas vraiment à prendre du recul. Malgré tout, les choses commençaient lentement à s'imbriquer les unes aux autres et il quitta la maison des Black le lundi matin presque persuadé que toute cette entreprise avait peut-être une chance infime d'aboutir.

Même la météo avait fini par se soumettre et Draco avait enfin l'impression d'être en mai, et non plus en plein cœur de l'hiver. Il avisa d'un regard lointain la nuit sombre mais douce qui s'était installée tandis qu'il traînait dans le hall d'entrée, une main vissée sur la poignée de sa sacoche de nouveau remplie, l'autre sur la poignée de la porte ouverte, profitant de la brise légère sur son visage.

Harry s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier et le regarda. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue, mais par une bonne fatigue, une fatigue réelle, bien plus saine que cette espèce de malaise plat et sans saveur qui l'habitait le mois dernier. C'était un réel progrès. Il portait un tee-shirt vert sombre avec ses habituelles chaussettes dépareillées et son jean abîmé, et ça lui allait bien. Vraiment bien.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler, hésita, et resta silencieux. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la pièce avec le plafond enchanté, et même s'il ne s'attendait pas à une discussion profonde et sincère sur tout ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire, il aurait bien aimé en parler quand même.

\- Draco, quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle tu es en train de paniquer, arrête, dit Harry.

Il leva la main pour étouffer un bâillement.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Tu as le cul sur ce truc depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- Elégant, gronda Draco. Et toi ?

\- Tout va bien se passer pour moi aussi. La connexion par Cheminette est installée, tu seras de l'autre côté, ma robe de cérémonie est lavée et repassée et Miss Teigne va probablement tout dévaster ici pendant mon absence, soupira Harry en comptant sur ses doigts en même temps qu'il parlait.

\- Tu es sûr ? lança soudainement Draco, les mots sortant de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?

Harry rit doucement et Draco fut horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne voulait surtout pas donner à Harry une bonne raison pour s'échapper. S'il saisissait cette occasion, tout serait perdu. Et malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter du bien-être de ce casse-pieds névrosé. Draco serra la poignée de la porte un peu plus fort.

\- Je serais là, d'accord ? J'ai dis que je venais, et je viendrais.

Harry haussa les épaules et tripota un fil qui s'échappait de l'ourlet de son jean.

\- Je suis sûr de ne pas en avoir envie du tout, mais je suis sûr que j'irais quand même.

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard brûlant dans celui de Draco, le défiant fièrement de le contredire.

\- Tu es fou, parvint à articuler Draco.

\- Sûrement, acquiesça Harry.

Courbaturé et frustré, Draco ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda les étoiles.

* * *

\- Hé bien, vous êtes plutôt présentable ce soir, murmura Draco, sincèrement impressionné en observant celle qui allait être sa cavalière pour la soirée.

\- J'allais justement vous dire la même chose, mon petit, répondit-elle, la respiration légèrement sifflante après son trajet à travers le réseau de Cheminette.

Draco sourit et lui proposa son bras, qu'elle refusa, pour l'aider à sortir de l'âtre de la cheminée et la conduire du hall d'entrée du Manoir vers la salle de bal où de nombreux invités illustres étaient déjà rassemblés. Il irait accueillir Harry depuis une autre cheminée un peu tard dans la soirée, une cheminée qui conduisait directement dans une pièce secrète et privée, mais avant d'y aller, Draco prit un instant pour admirer sa collègue et amie.

Ayant passé le plus clair de leur temps à recevoir des sculptures de glace, à superviser les traiteurs et à décorer le Manoir avec le reste de l'Equipe Gala, Draco et Janice n'avaient eu que très peu de temps pour se préparer eux-mêmes, mais il était impressionné. Ses boucles grises d'ordinaire indomptables étaient arrangées autour d'un petit chignon, un collier d'opales étincelait autour de son cou et son rouge à lèvres habituellement corail avait été remplacé par du bordeaux, en parfaite adéquation avec sa robe de velours.

Après un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir de sa chambre, Draco décida que sa nouvelle robe de sorcier noire cousue d'argent lui allait plutôt bien ? Ce soir, il devait avoir l'air respectable tout en se fondant dans le décor. Il voulait être _vu_ mais sans attirer tout l'attention de la pièce. C'était étrange. A une époque, il aurait tout fait pour attirer l'attention d'une pièce entière.

Janice jeta un coup d'œil à la salle de bal depuis l'embrasure de la porte où ils se tenaient, et Draco eut l'étrange sensation qu'elle cherchait une tasse de thé.

\- Allons-y, Jan, soupira-t-il. Finissons-en.

Elle se redressa de toute sa taille et prit son bras.

\- Je n'aurais pu dire mieux.

* * *

Draco s'échappa de la foule qui papotait et étincelait dans la salle de bal une bonne demi-heure plus tard et s'introduisit dans le petit salon fermé à clé pour y retrouver Harry qui l'attendait devant la cheminée. Il avait l'air prodigieusement mal à l'aise dans sa robe de gala noire à l'allure sévère et sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé, et il avait de toute évidence fait son possible pour aplatir ses cheveux, mais comme d'habitude, ces derniers bondissaient dans tous les sens. Draco sourit.

\- Tu as l'air ravi, remarqua Harry d'une voix forte et angoissée. Tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas ?

\- Non, répondit Draco, incapable de détourner son regard de Harry. Je suis ravi que tu sois venu… même si tu as l'air très bizarre, à vrai dire.

Et c'était le cas, mais comme Janice, Harry était plutôt très présentable ce soir-là. Mais contrairement à Janice, son allure donnait à Draco l'envie de le plaquer contre le mur et de l'embrasser jusqu'à effacer cette expression inquiète de son visage.

\- Je me sens très bizarre, admit Harry.

Draco le regarda. Il avait l'air habité par le stress et devait le sentir palpiter au niveau de son cou, de ses poignets et jusque dans ses cheveux, mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait dû sortir de chez lui. Pas à cause des vêtements, aussi formels soient-ils.

Draco prit une profonde respiration, espérant que Harry allait l'imiter.

\- Ton discours est prévu juste avant le dîner, donc tu fais ton blabla, tu discutes comme tu peux avec son Altesse Sérénissime tout en mangeant ton steak et tu pourras foutre le camp dès que tu le voudras.

\- Je sais, Draco, j'ai bien appris mon emploi du temps, comme tu me l'as demandé, rétorqua Harry avec un regard acerbe. Et arrête de l'appeler « son Altesse Sérénissime », ou tu devras t'expliquer quand je l'appellerais comme ça par accident.

Il avait l'air tellement affligé que Draco n'avait qu'une envie : tendre la main pour le toucher et le rassurer, mais il se retint. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux pour le moment, c'était d'être encore plus confus. A la place, il hocha la tête et chercha la poignée de la porte à tâtons.

\- Prêt ?

\- Je te déteste, putain, murmura Harry en regardant la porte, sa main fermée en un poing.

Draco ouvrit la porte, et immédiatement, la cacophonie des voix se mêlant les unes aux autres déferla sur eux. Il savait que Harry ne le pensait pas, mais il aurait tout donné ou presque pour savoir ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal, Draco resta aux côtés de Harry et ne dit pas un mot. A la place, il regarda la suspicion dans les yeux verts méfiants laisser place – temporairement – à de l'admiration quand Harry découvrir les tables recouvertes de nappes immaculées et d'argenterie étincelante et les riches invités drapés de costumes noirs, de soieries et de velours brillants. Tous parlaient, riaient et buvaient tandis que des centaines de minuscules lumières scintillantes flottaient dans les airs et s'appuyaient contre les murs comme du lierre, donnant à la pièce une impression de chaleur brillante.

\- C'est vraiment superbe, dit doucement Harry après ce qui sembla être une éternité.

La pièce était bruyante mais il était assez proche de Draco pour parler sans avoir besoin de crier.

\- Enfin, tout cela coûte sans doute horriblement cher, mais c'est très joli.

Habitué aux compliments ambigus de Harry, Draco fit son possible pour s'interdire de briller de fierté.

\- Merci.

Tout en suivant le regard de Harry à travers la pièce, il aperçut Madame Cholmondely qui s'approchait d'eux, drapée ce soir-là dans un ensemble vert émeraude rehaussé de perles. Derrière elle, légèrement essoufflée, se tenait Janice.

\- On dirait qu'elle vient vers nous, murmura Draco avec un coup de coude dans les côtes de Harry, ce qui signifie que l'heure de ton discours approche. Je devrais aller retrouver ma cavalière.

L'anxiété de Harry à la perspective de son discours fondit brusquement pour laisser place à quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à de la déception.

\- Ta cavalière ? répéta-t-il en laissant presque maladroitement tomber la pile de notes de la poche de sa robe.

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond et il lança un sourire paresseux à Harry.

\- Derrière Madame, indiqua-t-il discrètement.

Harry fronça les sourcils, tendit le cou puis, à la surprise de Draco, se mit à rire.

\- La célèbre Janice, je présume ?

Et pendant les dix secondes qui s'écoulèrent entre sa prise de conscience et le « Monsieur Potter ! Je suis ravie de vous voir ici » lancé par Madame Cholmondely, il eut l'air plutôt heureux.

Le discours de Harry fut court, bien que plus long que ce à quoi Draco s'attendait, et Draco n'en entendit pas un mot. Il crut entendre quelques statistiques issues des brochures de la F.O.G. qu'il avait ramené de force à Harry – ce qui était une bonne chose – mais la majeure partie du discours lui sortit quasiment immédiatement de la tête. Au lieu de se concentrer, il s'installa au milieu de la table centrale – parce qu'il était le Vice-président, n'en déplaise à son Altesse Sérénissime – entouré par Anita de la Gazette des Sorciers et Janice, et passa son temps à jouer avec le pied de son verre de vin et à observer.

Le plus amusant dans cette situation, c'est que bien que toute l'attitude de Harry hurlait son embarras, depuis son visage fermé à sa posture rigide en passant par ses tapotements irréguliers sur les bords de son pupitre, sa présence n'en était pas moins puissante. Tous les regards dans la salle étaient dirigés vers lui, et même si Draco détestait ça, il ne pouvait leur reproche de le regarder. A cet instant précis, il doutait sincèrement que leur fascination avait quoique ce soit à voir avec le nombre de Seigneur des Ténèbres que Harry avait arrêté.

Pour autant, lorsque Harry clôtura son discours dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements, il cilla, hocha la tête, et ressembla furieusement pendant un instant à l'adolescent un peu étrange et presque névrosé qu'il avait été. Il descendit de la scène, laissa Madame Cholmondely lui serrer la main, et ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Draco à travers la pièce. Draco lui sourit et Harry se détendit immédiatement – de son point de vue, en tout cas.

A contrecœur mais poliment, Harry présida la table du dîner et passa la majorité du repas à hocher de la tête aux bavardages incessants de Madame Cholmondely, murmurant un 'Oui' ou un 'Bien sûr' occasionnels quand elle daignait lui en laisser l'occasion. Draco les regardait à la dérobée tout en mangeant distraitement, et ce n'est que lorsque ses dents se refermèrent sur les dents de sa fourchette pour la troisième fois qu'il fronça les sourcils et regarda enfin son assiette à dessert. Elle était vide.

\- Mal poli de fixer les gens comme ça, le réprimanda Janice, la bouche pleine de tarte à la pomme.

\- C'est encore plus mal poli de parler la bouche pleine, murmura Draco.

Il reposa sa fourchette avant de la regarder. Elle grogna légèrement.

\- Oh, regardez, ils apportent le café. Vous pensez que…

\- Oh non, vous n'allez pas demander une tasse de cet horrible thé trop infusé à un dîner de cérémonie ! siffla Draco.

A vrai dire, il se moquait pas mal du respect de l'étiquette. Il aimait juste taquiner Janice.

\- 'Savez quoi, mon petit ? Je pense que je vais faire ça, au contraire.

Janice tapota son bras et se leva de sa chaise. Conscient de ses propres obligations sociales et sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient surveillés, Draco soupira et se leva également, un faux sourire collé sur le visage.

Au bout de la table, le mouvement attira le regard de Harry et sa bouche s'arqua en un sourire fugace.

\- Absolument, Présidente Cholmondely, répondit-il distraitement, les yeux fixés sur Draco.

Draco leva un sourcil, mais son cœur battait plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû. Il regarda autour de lui, vit Janice gesticuler bizarrement en direction d'un des serveurs, et se renfonça dans son siège. Autour de lui, d'autres invités étaient sortis de table avec leur tasse de café et commençaient à se retrouver un peu plus loin pour discuter. Draco rejeta la tête en arrière et regarda les lumières qui scintillaient jusqu'à….

\- Je suis si ravie de vous rencontrer enfin, Monsieur Potter ! Je suis Janice Wrigglesworth, la secrétaire de Draco. Vous connaissez Draco, bien sûr… J'ai _tellement_ entendu parler de vous…

La tête de Draco se redressa si rapidement qu'il sentit son cou craquer. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de regarder le bout de la table, mais il le fit malgré tout, et comme il pouvait s'y attendre, Janice – qui avait même réussi à se procurer une tasse de thé Dieu seul sait où – était en train de serrer la main de Harry, rayonnante. Il allait la tuer.

Très surpris, Harry la regarda sans bouger de sa chaise avant de finalement se rappeler où étaient cachées ses bonnes manières. Il se leva, laissant Janice récupérer sa main.

\- Bonsoir, Mme Wrigglesworth, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous également, finit-il par dire.

Draco ferma les yeux. Il avait très envie d'enfoncer sa tête dans ses mains, mais ne pouvait évidemment pas s'y risquer en public.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Janice, répondit-elle d'une petite voix légèrement émerveillée.

Malheureusement, Anita de la Gazette profita de cet instant pour poser sa main sur le bras de Draco et engager la discussion. Déchiré, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Janice et Harry, qui avaient désormais l'air de discuter comme de vieux amis, puis se retourna vers elle avec un sourire poli. Il n'avait pas envie de parler des chiffres de diffusion et il avait encore moins envie qu'elle pose sa main sur son bras – la manche de sa robe était toute plissée maintenant – mais il savait mieux que quiconque comment se servir des personnes susceptibles d'avoir une influence sur son image publique.

La femme avait l'air assez réjouie, mais elle était également très bavarde, et le temps que Draco parvienne à poliment s'échapper, Harry n'était plus visible et Janice écoutait une des histoires de Mme Cholmondely avec une expression d'ennui à peine dissimulée sur le visage.

Draco décida qu'elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait et envoya un Maléfice Cuisant léger dans sa direction. Elle poussa un glapissement et sa main se resserra sur sa robe de velours. Son Altesse Sérénissime ne remarqua rien. Janice lui lança un regard furieux et articula silencieusement.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Où est-il ?_

\- _Dehors_ , répondit-elle en pointant la direction du menton avant de reprendre, plus haut : Quelle décision intelligente, Présidente Cholmondely.

« J'en doute sérieusement », se murmura Draco à lui-même.

Janice haussa les épaules.

Nerveux, il traversa la salle de bal et passa dans le hall d'entrée. Il s'arrêta, laissant le bruit de la foule s'éloigner, et le vit finalement. Il n'était pas dehors – évidemment qu'il n'y était pas – mais il en était beaucoup trop proche. Les deux portes avaient été ouvertes pour la soirée, permettant de rejoindre le portique depuis le hall d'entrée, et Harry se tenait au croisement des deux, là où le marbre rencontrait la pierre.

Il tournait le dos à Draco, les bras le long du corps, apparemment absorbé par le spectacle du parvis du Manoir tandis que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon.

\- La vue te plaît ? demanda doucement Draco.

Harry se retourna, le visage anxieux. Quand il aperçut Draco, il soupira et se tourna de nouveau.

\- J'avais besoin d'air, curieusement, répondit-il tandis que Draco le rejoignait sur le pas de la porte.

\- C'est du bon air, je peux te l'assurer, assura Draco en inspirant profondément.

L'odeur familière des jardins du Manoir au début de l'été, à la fois douce et piquante, était apaisante et rappelait de nombreuses nuits comme celle-là. A rester debout ici, juste là, dans la lumière décroissante – mais pas en essayant de calmer un Griffondor troublé avec une peur mordante de l'extérieur.

\- Arrête de te la jouer, Malfoy. C'est juste de l'air.

Draco rit et secoua la tête.

\- Non, il est plus propre ici, plus pur. Et de toute façon, je doute que tu sois le mieux placé pour me parler de la qualité de l'air _du_ _dehors_.

\- Belle répartie, je suis impressionné.

Harry se renfrogna, puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers Draco, cherchant son regard.

\- Que t'a raconté Janice ? demanda-t-il, les bras croisés.

\- Pas grand-chose… Que j'étais un jeune homme très charmant.

Harry haussa les épaules et effleura le bout de la chaussure de Draco.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as bien pu lui raconter, elle avait l'air de tout savoir sur moi.

\- Pas grand-chose, répéta faiblement Draco. Tu sais, tu peux t'esquiver maintenant si tu en as envie. Le bal ne va pas tarder à commencer et je doute que tu aies envie d'y assister.

Harry le regarda d'un air soupçonneux pendant un instant, puis lui lança un sourire sans chaleur.

\- Tu as vu juste.

Draco le regarda se retourner pour regarder de nouveau le coucher de soleil.

\- Tu es presque dehors. Encore quelques pas et tu seras dans le jardin… Tu es probablement plus en sécurité ici que n'importe où dans le Manoir, à écouter de vieux cons délicieusement ennuyeux te raconter comment ils ont construit leur fortune grâce aux assurances.

\- N'en demande pas trop, Draco, lâcha Harry avec un mouvement paresseux de la main. Regarda ça. Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà vu un chemin aussi long. C'est incroyable.

Draco regarda et essaya de voir le jardin qu'il avait vu un million de fois à travers les yeux de Harry. Il avait raison. Au-delà des pelouses et des arbres, la campagne s'étendait à perte de vue dans un patchwork de champs, de clôtures et de haies. Il devait plisser les yeux à cause de la nuit qui tombait rapidement, mais tout ce qu'il voyait là n'avait rien à voir avec Londres. C'était calme et silencieux. C'était paisible.

\- Ouais, finit-il par articuler quand Harry se tourna pour le regarder. Il fait beau, ce soir.

Draco ne réalisa pas vraiment à quel point ils étaient proches jusqu'à ce que le claquement des pas et le son des voix dans le hall d'entrée brisa leur quiétude fragile. Il se recula précipitamment et faillit trébucher sur Harry. En se retournant, il vit deux femmes qui interrompirent leur discussion pour le regarder à leur tour. Le cœur lourd, il les fusilla du regard et elles s'en allèrent.

\- Génial. Maintenant, elles vont en faire un sujet de conversation, murmura Harry en tournant le dos à Draco et en faisant glisser sa main contre son visage. Je rentre.

\- Je comprends, répondit Draco. Tu sais où aller. Je te couvre, au cas où quelqu'un demande où tu es.

Harry lui lança un petit sourire maussade et partit vers le hall d'entrée, laissant Draco seul à l'embrasure de la porte. Harry n'avait sûrement pas besoin de savoir qu'une de ces femmes était Anita de la Gazette des Sorciers.

* * *

A dix heures, il en avait déjà assez, mais il n'avait évidemment aucune autre option que de rester jusqu'à la fin. Alors, en pensant de toutes ses forces à ses parents et à sa réputation, il remit son masque de politesse et fit un tour de la pièce. Il écouta, sourit, et agit en parfaite adéquation avec les principes Malfoy. Ce fut épuisant.

La mâchoire tendue et la tête douloureuse, il finit par battre en retraire dans une petite alcôve à l'abri des regards et regarda tout le monde avec lassitude, les enjoignant silencieusement de rentrer chez eux. On approchait des douze coups de minuit et la salle de bal était toujours pleine à craquer. En grimaçant, Draco essaya de se souvenir qui était en charge de la musique, parce que c'était de toute évidence raté.

\- Alors, Harry et moi avons discuté, lança une voix de conspirateur à sa gauche.

\- C'est _Harry_ maintenant ? s'enquit Draco en se retournant vers Janice, les bras croisés.

\- Il est vraiment charmant, soupira Janice, légèrement décontenancée.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'adossa contre le mur, près de Draco.

Draco soupira.

\- Je sais, Janice.

\- Et il vous apprécie, murmura Janice, essayant de se concentrer sur Draco.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Il… vous apprécie. Il vous regarde… vous savez bien, mon petit. Vous savez bien, insista Janice avec véhémence.

Draco aurait pu la croire, si elle n'était pas en train de plisser les yeux, de bredouiller et de serrer dans sa main ce qui semblait être son cinquième petit verre de sherry.

\- Vous êtes saoule, Janice.

\- Vous savez, commença-t-elle, un œil fermé et en parlant délibérément, de mon temps…

Draco la laissa discuter avec le mur et s'enfuit chercher quelque chose à boire, de préférence quelque chose qui ne soit pas un petit verre de sherry.

* * *

Draco parcourait la salle de bal désertée tandis que l'horloge ornée sur le mur sonnait une heure et demie du matin, et il soupira. Sa maison lui appartenait de nouveau, mais il avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'un champ de bataille. La pièce était jonchée d'assiettes sales, de verres et de morceaux de parchemins, et personne ne viendrait nettoyer avant le matin, grâce aux gens comme Granger et à leurs putains de syndicats.

Malgré tout, il savait qu'ils avaient réussi à récolter beaucoup d'argent ce soir, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. En théorie.

Il était épuisé, mais quelque chose lui disait que le sommeil ne viendrait pas si facilement. Draco hésita juste un instant, puis finit par céder la pulsion qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Il fit volte-face et sortit de la salle de bal à grandes enjambées et traversa la maison silencieuse. Une seconde après, il émergeait de la cheminée dans le salon de Harry, soulagé que ce dernier n'ait pas pensé à bloquer la connexion entre leurs cheminées à la seconde où il était rentré. Malgré tout, il prit une seconde supplémentaire et replaça la grille derrière lui, bloquant la cheminée.

Il se dirigeait en direction de la cuisine mais s'arrêta à l'entrée à la vue de Harry. Il ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarqué et se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière tout en rinçant la cafetière dans l'évier. Ses gestes étaient familiers, mais tout le reste ne l'était pas. Il portait encore une bonne partie de ses vêtements de cérémonie, même si les bords extérieurs de sa robe avaient été écartés, exposant un pantalon noir élégant et une chemise blanche entrouverte et aux manches relevées. Ses _deux_ chaussettes étaient noires, ce qui était plutôt perturbant.

Draco hésita, le souffle court, soudainement conscient qu'il venait d'entrer dans la maison de Harry au milieu de la nuit et sans invitation, puis le placard se mit à claquer en signe de salutation et mit un terme à son indécision à sa place. Harry se retourna, faisant gicler de l'eau autour de lui, et l'expression calme sur son visage confirma à Draco qu'il l'attendait.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, observa Harry en promenant son regard sur Draco de haut en bas. Tout le monde a foutu le camp ?

Draco hocha la tête, soudainement reconnaissant qu'il n'y ait pas de miroir à proximité pour vérifier à quel point il avait l'air fatigué. Il s'appuya sur le comptoir et regarda Harry, laissant enfin son corps se détendre tandis qu'il admirait les gestes désormais familiers de la préparation du café. Ils ne parlèrent pas, du moins jusqu'à ce que Harry ne se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour extraire une bouteille d'Ogden du placard et n'en verse maladroitement une bonne partie dans le café fumant.

\- Irish, remarqua Draco en prenant sa tasse et en la reniflant.

L'odeur de l'alcool était assez forte pour lui mettre l'eau à la bouche et recouvrait complètement l'odeur du café pour lequel Harry était habituellement si intransigeant.

Harry hocha la tête, prit une gorgée et toussa.

\- En effet.

Pendant de longues secondes, ils se regardèrent en silence par-dessus leurs tasses respectives. La cuisine était froide et sombre, le liquide doux-amer était chaud et enivrant, et la distance entre eux semblait se réduire de plus en plus. Draco se demanda quel cercle de l'Enfer l'attendait s'il détachait une main de sa tasse – qu'il tenait à deux mains, pour une fois – pour la poser sur la nuque de Harry. S'il le rapprochait de lui et arrêter de parler pour ne rien dire. S'il laissait juste cette frustration, ce besoin, sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de lui faire mal.

Ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent tandis que ses doigts glissèrent le long de la tasse brûlante. Harry se mordillait ses lèvres et c'était…

\- Je monte, murmura-t-il tandis que Draco avala précautionneusement une nouvelle gorgée de café et de whisky. Le parc est plutôt sympa la nuit.

Indécis, Draco le regarda attraper la bouteille encore pleine et quitter la cuisine sans ajouter un mot.

 _Clac clac_ , énonça le placard, et Draco réalisa qu'il était en effet un idiot. _Clac, crac_.

\- C'est ça, je te remercie, murmura-t-il.

Il sortit dans le hall d'entrée et chercha la première marche de l'escalier à tâtons.

Dans l'obscurité complète, il faillit marcher sur quelque chose duveteux qui cracha, miaula et détala. Murmurant un _Lumos_ juste pour ne pas tomber, Draco monta lentement les escaliers, avec l'impression que les fondations de sa vie étaient en train de s'écrouler. Tout lui criait qu'être saoul aux côtés de Harry Potter était une mauvaise idée, mais il allait le faire quand même.

* * *

\- Le côté positif, c'est que je ne suis pas… mort, dit Harry.

Il inspecta le fond de sa tasse vide, puis se laissa tomber sur le tapis et s'appuya sur ses coudes.

Derrière lui, Draco rit un peu plus ouvertement qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Tu t'attendais à mourir ?

\- Bof, je m'attends à beaucoup de choses horribles ces derniers jours. Plus simple de penser comme ça, avoua Harry.

Il regarda Draco en fronçant les sourcils et tendit sa tasse.

\- Rien d'horrible n'est arrivé, espèce de taré, murmura Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Malgré tout, il obtempéra et versa du Whisky Pur Feu dans la tasse de café de Harry d'un geste mal assuré. Il n'était pas saoul mais… Bon, si, il était saoul, mais Harry l'était encore plus. Encore plus qu'encore plus. Et encore plus. Mais c'était sa faute, il n'avait qu'à manger correctement, cet idiot. Charmant idiot.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant…. Mais…

Harry avala le contenu de sa tasse d'un trait, déglutit difficilement, puis tourna la tête vers Draco avec un air entendu.

\- Des gens… Des gens ont pris des photos de moi, murmura-t-il.

Il eut un geste étrange de la main et une giclée de whisky jaillit et éclaboussa sa chemise blanche.

Draco regarda la tache s'étendre à travers le tissu. La chemise blanche de Harry brillait sous le ciel étoilé du plafond, et à vrai dire, la sienne aussi. Leurs chemises, leur peau, leurs yeux, tout brillait légèrement et c'était vraiment beau. Draco se laissa tomber sur le dos et regarda les millions d'étoiles dans le ciel dégagé jusqu'à être pris de vertige quand il commença à penser aux échelles et à l'infinité, même si ce n'était qu'un plafond. Le plafond de Harry.

\- Tu savais qu'ils prendraient des photos, dit-il en posant sa propre tasse sur sa poitrine et en la maintenant avec une main. C'était… je ne sais pas, inéluctable.

\- C'est toi qui es inéluctable, marmonna sombrement Harry.

Il déglutit. Toussa. Crachota.

Draco n'était pas sûr ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais il savait que Harry sentait vraiment bon, comme d'habitude mais quelque chose de plus dangereux en même temps. Peut-être que c'était le Whisky Pur Feu. Il se souvenait aussi qu'une commère de journaliste les avait vu… Quoi ? Parler à l'entrée d'une pièce ? Se tenir peut-être légèrement proche ? Draco ne savait pas, mais il espérait pour le bien de Harry qu'il n'y aurait aucune supputation logique et sans fondement dans l'édition du lendemain.

\- Ce que tu dis là n'a aucun sens, finit par articuler Draco.

Il vida le contenu de sa tasse comme il put et s'avachit de nouveau pour se délecter du bien-être chaud et doux qui courait dans ses veines et rendait tout un peu flou. Tout, sauf Harry.

\- Je ne tiens pas bien l'alcool, admit Harry, et la déception qui perçait dans sa voix étreignit le cœur de Draco. Tu m'as déconnecté du réseau ? demanda-t-il brusquement en se tourna vers Draco.

\- Je t'… ? Oh. Non, j'ai juste lancé des sorts sur la…

Draco fronça les sourcils, se rappela du mot « cheminée » après un moment, puis le reperdit dans le tourbillon de son esprit embrumé.

\- De toute façon, tu n'as pas envie de l'utiliser de nouveau ? Maintenant que tu sais que tu le peux ?

\- Non. Nooon. Non, merci bien.

Harry était si proche que Draco pouvait le sentir secouer sa tête derrière lui.

Draco soupira et tendit la main vers la bouteille d'un air absent. Elle était juste quelques centimètres plus loin, sur le tapis. Après un moment à tâtonner, il sentit la sensation du verre froid contre la paume de sa main, ce qui était étrange, mais il noya sa confusion dans une grande lampée du liquide brûlant, la bouche directement sur le goulot de la bouteille.

\- Alors, rien n'a changé ? grinça-t-il en essuyant les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ça aurait changé ?

\- Parce que… Parce que tu n'es pas mort.

C'était tout ce que Draco pouvait dire, tiraillé par la déception et la frustration. Il regarda de nouveau les étoiles, les bras tombant le long du corps.

\- C'pas la question, de mourir ou de pas mourir, murmura Harry.

Il changea de nouveau de position et s'installa à ses côtés. Quand Draco sentit la pulpe chaude de ses doigts venir effleurer l'intérieur de son avant-bras, il sursauta violemment. Il ne s'attendait pas à être touché, et encore moins _à cet endroit-là_.

\- Est-ce que ça a fait mal ? demanda Harry.

L'estomac de Draco se tordit au souvenir, à la question, au fait que c'était Harry Potter qui lui demandait et qu'il était la seule personne à l'avoir jamais fait.

\- Oui.

\- Oh.

Harry retira ses doigts et roula sur le dos, laissant Draco blessé et amer. Il avait l'air bien à la lumière des étoiles dans leur prétendu parc, et Draco avait du mal à le regarder.

 _Et la tienne ?_ eût-il envie de demander, un regard fugace sur le front de Harry. _Est-ce qu'elle a fait mal, hein ?_

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de la regarder, parce qu'il était un idiot et un lâche, et que c'était probablement fini de toute façon. Il n'avait aucune raison de revenir ici après ce soir, et Harry était toujours un connard entêté.

Répondant à sa demande muette, Draco versa pesamment un peu plus de whisky dans la tasse de Harry, puis avala le reste de la bouteille directement au goulot. Il aurait aimé se sentir mieux, mais il sentait juste la pièce tourner et une envie le dévorer si fort que ça lui faisait mal.

Harry était complètement étendu sur le sol à présent, le dos voûté, les genoux pliés. Sa chemise était à peine ouverte, révélant un peu plus de peau qui ne demandait qu'à être touchée, et il souriait et regardait Draco à travers les cheveux humides et sombres sur son front. L'alcool le rendait tactile, détendu et presque… aguicheur, et Draco était dur, désespéré pour plus et bêtement amoureux. Oh oui, bêtement. De toute façon, les sentiments étaient toujours ridicules. C'était dans leur nature. Draco aurait aimé se souvenir de la personne qui lui avait dit ça, même si ça n'aurait rien changé, au fond.

\- Draco.

\- Quoi ?

Draco n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la bouche de Harry, pas même pour une seconde.

\- Tu me regardes.

\- Oui, murmura Draco.

Il commençait à se dire qu'il devait vraiment détourner le regard, mais il ne le fit pas. Il s'installa juste sur le côté et posa son menton sur une de ses mains.

\- Tu me regardes beaucoup, ajouta Harry.

Bien que sa prononciation était toujours un peu trop appuyée, il avait l'air… moins saoul. D'une certaine façon.

Draco sentit un frisson glacé remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais il l'ignora et se força à regarder Harry dans les yeux. Il y vit quelque chose de si intense que la douleur dans sa poitrine, dans son ventre et contre ses hanches s'étendit jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Et attendit.

\- On se regarde quand on se parle. Question de politesse élémentaire, murmura-t-il inutilement.

Harry sourit, secoua la tête et bougea pour s'installer en tailleur sur le sol.

\- Non, non, non. Toi, tu me _fixes_. C'est différent.

\- Où tu veux en venir, Potter ? articula Draco.

Il était perdu, et à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas sûr qu'être sur la défensive serait d'une grande utilité. Il se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais ici, allongé, les yeux braqués sur un regard vert, amusé et très dangereux pour lui. D'un geste peu assuré, il se rassit et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est… Que ça m'est égal. Que je veux…

Harry s'interrompit, à court de mots.

A la place, il se pencha, attrapa le poignet de Draco et tira d'un geste brusque.

Draco trébucha, déséquilibré, et pendant un instant de confusion, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent emmêlés sur le tapis. Puis Draco se redressa, Harry se pressa tout contre lui, les doigts se perdirent et s'accrochèrent dans des cheveux, sur des cols de chemise, puis leurs bouches se trouvèrent et le temps s'arrêta.

Le baiser était désordonné et pressant et Draco ne bougea pas, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux encore humides de Harry tandis que leurs bouches et leurs langues, chaudes, habiles, glissaient l'une contre l'autre avec un arrière-goût amer. Le soulagement, la respiration courte et la peur à l'état brut tournoyaient en lui et c'était _parfait, parfait, c'était complètement fou et il ne fallait pas que ça s'arrête._

Harry fit glisser ses mains le long des cheveux de Draco et agrippa ses hanches, le rapprochant de lui, lui faisant sentir la délicieuse raideur brûlante qui compressait son pantalon. Sentant la chaleur l'envahir, Draco le repoussa, les faisant tous deux grogner durement, et embrassa Harry avec une intensité renouvelée.

\- Peux… Faut que je m'allonge, haleta Harry, les yeux brillants et les joues rougies.

Il avait définitivement l'air de chanceler.

\- On peut arranger ça, acquiesça Draco, le souffle court.

Harry hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur les mains et les genoux avant de pivoter sur le côté. Draco se laissa tomber à côté de lui, le souffle court, désireux de ne pas gâcher un seul moment de ce… de ce qu'il venait de se passer, parce que _bordel de merde_ , c'était trop bon et…

\- _Sérieusement_ ?

Draco plissa les yeux et lança un regard dur à Harry, mais en vain. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés derrière ses lunettes et il respirait calmement. Régulièrement. Il dormait. _Tu parles, il s'est certainement évanoui_ , pensa Draco, offusqué.

Dépité, il donna de petits coups contre Harry, espérant le réveiller, mais en vain.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il à la chambre.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Finalement, excité, bougon et lui-même légèrement chancelant, Draco se remit debout et alla récupérer une couverture en laine multicolore qu'il déposa par-dessus le corps immobile de Harry. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était le pire : recouvrir Harry Potter d'une couverture, ou savoir où étaient rangées ces foutues couvertures.

Il savait que sa présence n'était plus vraiment indispensable maintenant que Harry était en train de ronfler, mais Draco n'avait pas envie de rentrer au Manoir et de retrouver sa demeure glacée et complètement retournée. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'affala sur le sol, la tête positionnée de manière à pouvoir voir le plafond qui scintillait. S'il n'y avait pas un Potter saoul – qu'il venait d'embrasser – et les poils doux du tapis sous ses doigts, Draco n'aurait eu aucun mal à imaginer être au milieu du parc.

Il était prêt à parier les recettes du Gala que les choses seraient plus simples s'il était resté dans le parc.

* * *

Quand Draco reprit connaissance, sa tête le martelait si fort qu'il hésita à ouvrir les yeux. Sentant que la pièce devait être inondée de lumière, il serra les paupières et lança sa main en direction de sa table de nuit, à la recherche de sa baguette. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que les poils épais d'un tapis et il lui fallut une seconde entière avant qu'il ne se souvienne brusquement de l'endroit où il était.

\- Merde, murmura-t-il.

Il essaya de s'étirer et sentit des éclairs de douleur parcourir son corps. Il n'avait jamais dormi sur le sol auparavant et il doutait sérieusement qu'il recommencerait un jour. Il ouvrit les yeux avec précaution et ce con de soleil qui brillait haut dans le plafond enchanté lui grilla la rétine, le forçant à lever un bras en protestant pour se protéger.

\- Merde, merde, merde.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, fébrile, Draco commençait à paniquer. Il s'appuya sur les coudes et regarda la pièce vide autour de lui. Quelque chose de chaud et épais glissa sur lui et il sursauta avant de reconnaître la couverture grossièrement tricotée dont il avait recouvert Harry après que ce dernier ne soit évanoui.

Après qu'ils aient… après qu'ils aient bu une quantité astronomique d'alcool et qu'ils se soient embrassés comme _ça_. Comme deux personnes qui se voulaient et qui ne pouvaient pas attendre. Deux personnes passablement ivres, reconnut Draco, mais même saoul, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Harry ait pu le vouloir aussi. Un éclair d'envie parfaitement inutile à l'instant présent se manifesta alors et il le chassa en se renfrognant.

Il regarda la couverture. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi, mais Harry n'était plus là et elle venait de glisser de son corps. Et putain, qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait mal ! Sa gorge était complètement sèche, il avait une haleine affreuse et le sort de Nettoyage qu'il se lança avec précipitation n'eut de toute évidence aucun effet – ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'en lancer un deuxième. Avec précaution, il se remit debout et essaya de ne pas prêter attention à ses vêtements froissés ou à la multitude de peluches vertes qui les recouvrait.

Evidemment, ce fut un échec. Il doutait même d'arriver à les faire nettoyer, les compétences de lessivage de Klinky n'ayant rien à envier à ses talents de cuisinier. En soupirant, il replia la couverture et la cala sous son bras avant d'aller la ranger dans le placard.

Draco regarda la porte close et se frotta les cheveux, perdu. Un rapide _Tempus_ lui appris qu'il allait être en retard pour aller travailler, mais il n'avait de toute évidence pas assez d'énergie pour s'en soucier. Quelque chose de bien plus important l'attendait en bas des escaliers et Dieu seul savait de quelle humeur il était.

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir. Le cœur battant beaucoup trop fort, Draco descendit lentement les escaliers, attaquant chaque marche avec précaution, avec l'espoir ultime de garder sa tête en un seul morceau. Il trouva Harry accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine, la tête entre ses mains. Quand il releva les yeux, Draco sentit son cœur se serrer, en partie parce que Harry avait l'air aussi mal que lui-même et en partie à cause de ses yeux, ces traîtres qui brûlaient délicieusement quelques heures auparavant et qui étaient maintenant glacés et attentifs.

\- Il y a du café ? essaya Draco en se forçant à garder un ton léger. Sans Whisky Pur-Feu, par pitié ?

Harry grimaça de douleur et indiqua la cafetière qui reposait sur le comptoir.

\- Sers-toi. Tu sais où sont les tasses.

Draco attrapa une tasse, douloureusement conscient que la tension entre eux était de retour. Il ne manquait que Potter reprenne ses regards noirs et ses « _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ?_ » et la sensation d'avoir été transporté à la fin du mois d'avril serait complète. Harry croisa les bras d'un geste maladroit et regarda le sol, la fenêtre et tout ce qui n'était pas Draco.

\- Tu sais, articula Harry en essayant en vain d'avoir l'air détendu. J'étais pas mal bourré la nuit dernière. J'ai dû dire pas mal de conneries, comme d'habitude. Enfin, je ne bois pas souvent mais… Enfin, tu vois. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire… Enfin, ne fais pas attention à ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire, parce que…

\- Parce que tu étais ivre ? finit Draco d'un ton sarcastique.

Le message n'aurait pas pu être plus clair. Il reposa sa tasse de café encore à moitié pleine. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de la boire à présent.

\- Ouais.

Harry fit glisser sa chaussette turquoise trouée au niveau des orteils contre le carrelage.

\- Alors… C'est tout ? risqua Draco, choqué d'entendre la détresse qui perçait dans sa voix.

Harry hésita, juste une seconde, puis hocha lentement la tête en se mordant durement la lèvre.

\- Ouais.

Son hésitation glissa sur Draco. Il avait tellement envie d'insister, de demander pourquoi putain, mais à quoi il était de train de jouer, mais il avait sa fierté. La fierté des Malfoy. Après tout, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il n'y avait pas eu la fierté des Malfoy, hein ?

Hein ?

Une partie de Draco se sentit anéantie et brisée de découvrir que Harry n'y croyait pas. Heureusement, Draco avait toujours été très bon pour nier les choses. Il fit de son mieux pour se reprendre et lança à Harry son sourire le plus agréable.

\- Merci… pour hier soir. Pour le Gala, je veux dire. J'ai apprécié tes efforts, finit-il par articuler.

Il le pensait vraiment.

\- Je sais. Ce n'était pas si horrible, tu sais, répondit Harry, le regard résolument vissé au parquet poussiéreux.

\- Bien. Je suis en retard pour le boulot alors…

Draco ne savait pas vraiment comment terminer sa phrase, alors il la laissa flotter dans l'air. En jetant un dernier regard à la cuisine, sûrement le dernier pour toujours, il se leva pour partir. La porte du placard claqua tristement et Draco se sentit complètement con et émotif quand il lui fit un petit signe de la main et espéra qu'il l'avait vu. Qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il partait sans dire au revoir.

Arrivé en face de la porte de la cuisine, il hésita.

\- Harry ?

Harry releva les yeux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ses barrières se baissèrent et son visage s'éclaircit, mais tout aussi rapidement, _Potter_ était de retour et Draco sentit que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire serait inutile.

\- A la prochaine, conclut-il.

Mais il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois, il le savait maintenant, et l'ironie de la situation le consola un peu.

Sans attendre de réponse, il traversa rapidement le couloir, dépassa les escaliers et traversa le hall d'entrée. Il se précipita sur la porte d'entrée et courut presque dans la rue, protégeant ses yeux du soleil. C'est fini maintenant, pensa-t-il. Il allait retourner à sa vie grise et Harry allait retourner à sa solitude obstinée. C'était bien. Redorer le nom des Malfoy était déjà bien assez compliqué, il n'avait pas besoin de distractions façon Potter et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'embarrasser avec des sentiments stupides en plus du reste.

Evidemment.

Cela étant dit, le nom des Malfoy allait attendre encore un peu. Au moins le temps qu'il remonte le Londres moldu et qu'il achète un café qu'il pourrait boire sans se sentir observé par quelqu'un qu'il aurait embrassé la nuit précédente.

Draco rapetissa sa robe de sorcier et la rangea dans sa poche, frotta les peluches qui s'accrochaient à son pantalon et se mit en route. Il lui fallut presque une demi-heure pour réaliser qu'il était suivi, et pas seulement parce que la chose qui le suivait fonça droit entre ses jambes quand il se tourna pour traverser la route.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il au chat malveillant sans tenir compte du regard des passants sur lui.

Miss Teigne se contenta de cligner des yeux, gonfla la queue et s'installa sur le bord du trottoir.

\- Rentre chez toi !

Le chat ne bougea pas mais ses oreilles en lambeaux s'agitèrent tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, visiblement intéressée par les arbres, les voitures et les maisons moldues bien alignées les unes avec les autres. Draco avait le sentiment que, comme son foutu propriétaire, elle n'était pas sortie dehors depuis un bon moment. C'était peut-être la gueule de bois qui lui embrouillait le cerveau – ça, ou le fait d'avoir été rejeté – mais Draco commençait à se sentir désolé pour elle.

\- Je n'ai pas pitié d'un chat, insista-t-il dans un souffle.

Les yeux jaunes se plissèrent et Miss Teigne siffla dans sa direction sans aucune raison apparente. Il ne se sentait plus du tout désolé pour elle à présent, seulement irrité.

Il hésita une seconde, juste une seconde, à la ramasser et la rapporter chez Harry. Pour sûr, s'il faisait demi-tour moins d'une heure après être parti en claquant la porte, il aurait l'air… Bref, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Péniblement, Draco décida qu'il se foutait de ce fichu chat et du fait qu'elle rentre ou non chez elle.

\- Fous le camp, je ne veux pas de toi ! cria-t-il en levant le bras et en montrant au chat la direction opposée à la sienne.

Elle ouvrit la gueule dans un miaulement plaintif et rauque et Draco soupira. Peut-être qu'il pouvait l'emmener au bureau avec lui et réfléchir à une solution plus tard. Janice serait ravie.

\- Non, murmura-t-il, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser emporter là-dedans. Qu'est-ce que je fais après, je te renvoie chez lui dans une boîte ? Rentre chez toi ! Arrête de me suivre.

Il tourna les talons avec un regard dur et reprit sa route vers le Londres moldu, essayant ne pas se retourner pour voir si elle trottinait toujours derrière lui. Il s'en fichait complètement. Le chat de Potter n'était pas sous sa responsabilité et il ne ferait pas demi-tour. C'était trop dur. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu et c'était terrifiant. Il ne restait presque rien de son self-control et tout ce qu'il était capable de faire à présent, c'était tout arrêter avant d'être définitivement blessé.

Il marchait sur le trottoir d'un pas raide, la tête basse et les manches négligemment relevées jusqu'aux coudes, quand il finit par remarquer que les gens le regardait. C'était irritant. Il avait beau se répéter que c'était des étrangers doublés de Moldus et qu'il attirait probablement l'attention à cause de son air renfrogné, de ses vêtements chiffonnés et surtout, surtout, de ce foutu chat qui le suivait, la vérité, c'était qu'il détestait ça.

Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il arrête d'attendre. Il pourrait retourner au Manoir et rejoindre ses parents en France. Apparemment, il faisait un temps magnifique à cette période de l'année. Ils seraient déçus, bien sûr, et ils seraient encore plus hypocrites. Bien sûr qu'ils passeraient à autre chose. Sa mère se plaignait tout le temps de son absence et elle lui racontait justement dans sa dernière lettre que son père venait d'acquérir un vignoble pour son fils. Ca promettait d'être… intéressant.

L'homme brun installé dans le petit café grimaça à la vue de Draco. Ils se connaissaient de vue à présent et Draco voulait bien admettre qu'il était plutôt facile de le reconnaître. Même pour un moldu.

\- Dure nuit ?

Draco renifla et retourna ses poches à la recherche de l'étrange monnaie en papier qu'il avait toujours sur lui pour assouvir son nouveau besoin en café – le même que chez Harry, évidemment.

\- Quelque chose dans le genre. Je prendrais comme d'habitude, merci. En grande taille.

Draco leva la main pour montrer la taille de son café.

\- J'ai bien peur que nous soyons à court de Guatemala aujourd'hui, répondit l'homme avec un sourire d'excuse.

Draco soupira.

\- Alors, peu importe. Servez-moi le café que vous êtes obligé de mettre en avant cette semaine, mais faites-le fort, s'il vous plaît. Ca ira.

Il espéra que sa voix était toujours assurée et respira profondément, espérant que l'odeur chaude et amère de la pièce allait finir par le calmer.

Derrière le comptoir, le vendeur de café aux cheveux noirs le regardait comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de bizarre.

\- Vous… vous sentez bien ?

Draco leva un sourcil.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que d'habitude, comme vous entrez ici, vous savez exactement ce que vous voulez, répondit l'homme.

Il s'arrêta un instant et se pressa contre le comptoir pour laisser passer un de ses collègues, manifestement sous pression.

\- Vous argumentez avec moi. La dernière fois que je n'ai pas pu vous servir votre commande parce que nous étions de rupture de stock, vous avez refusé de lâcher l'affaire jusqu'à ce que je vous montre la bonbonne vide. Et aujourd'hui, vous… Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, je vais vous préparer votre café.

Il pinça les lèvres comme s'il empêchait d'autres paroles de sortir et sourit à Draco d'un air grave.

Il écouta le sifflement de la vapeur et les discussions des autres clients et regarda ses mains sur le comptoir en marbre. Peut-être que le vendeur de café avait raison. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à admettre qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Ce n'était pas la façon de penser des Malfoy.

 _Les gens ne vont pas s'opposer à toi, Draco. Ils ont simplement besoin d'être convaincus._

Les mots sonnaient clairement dans sa mémoire, et il avait vraiment besoin de se sortir la voix de son père de la tête. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ses conseils l'avaient particulièrement aidé par le passé. Et pourtant, depuis quand était-il devenu si…

\- Vous allez aimer celui-là, dit le vendeur de café, tenant la tasse d'une main et attrapant la monnaie de papier de Draco de l'autre. Ca va vous faire l'effet d'un coup de poing.

\- C'est une bonne chose ?

Draco releva le couvercle de plastique et renifla le café avec hésitation.

L'homme sourit et déposa quelques piécettes dans la main de Draco.

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Sûrement plus que le fauteuil d'un psy.

Il se tourna vers le client suivant et Draco se dirigea vers la porte, perplexe. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que le vendeur de café avait voulu dire, mais il avait raison sur un point : Draco n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour se battre aujourd'hui. Alors peut-être que le café l'aiderait.

Quand il finit par le goûter et que sa première pensée fut pour Harry, qui aurait certainement aimé ce café, il décida de renoncer. Faire demi-tour. Parler à Harry. Faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Avant que ça ne le rende fou. Alors fatalement, quand il se retourna et vit Miss Teigne qui l'attendait à l'extérieur du café, il prit sa décision.

Elle ébouriffa sa queue en guise de salutation et souleva la patte pour lui montrer le cadavre d'une grosse araignée.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as tué pour moi ? demanda-t-il, bizarrement touché. Je ne suis pas très en forme en ce moment, pourquoi ne la mangerais-tu pas toi-même ?

Les yeux jaunes cillèrent avec dédain, puis Miss Teigne baissa la tête et attrapa l'offrande morte. Draco regarda les pattes filiformes disparaître dans sa gueule tandis qu'elle mâchonnait lentement l'araignée, et se fit la réflexion de ne plus jamais sous-estimer sa capacité à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

\- Allez, viens, soupira-t-il.

Elle se lécha les babines avec une satisfaction évidente.

Il prit la direction du manoir des Black, et quand il se retourna pour vérifier, elle se traînait de nouveau derrière lui. Il se fit la réflexion que l'univers semblait conspirer pour le faire revenir, et si c'était le cas, après tout, qui était-il pour refuser ? Evidemment, au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse et qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à renoncer.

Le trajet du retour passa à une vitesse folle et quand il atteignit le coin de la rue de Harry, sa gueule de bois avait quasiment disparue et le soleil matinal ne le faisait plus grimacer.

La porte d'entrée était à demi ouverte et Draco s'arrêta, une suée glacée se répandant dans tout son corps. Peut-être qu'il avait oublié de la fermer et que Miss Teigne en avait profité pour s'échapper, ou peut-être que c'était encore pire que ça. Mal à l'aise, il pressa le pas et ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin des escaliers de l'entrée qu'il aperçut les deux sacs en plastique remplis de courses qui maintenaient la porte ouverte. Il respira de nouveau, et Miss Teigne courut devant lui, sauta par-dessus les sacs et rentra dans la maison.

\- Le Chemin de Traverse était complètement bondé, ce matin, Harry ! Ca te dirait de descendre deux secondes pour m'aider à ranger tout ça ?

La voix qui retentissait dans la maison était incontestablement celle de Granger, et à bien y réfléchir, les sacs aussi. Draco se demanda si elle avait conscience de les avoir laissés dans l'entrée. Encore hésitant, il se baissa pour les ramasser. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était rassuré ou ennuyé que Harry ne soit pas seul.

Un craquement familier se fit entendre quand Harry descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Ne crie pas, 'Mione. J'ai un mal de crâne à se fendre la tête en deux, murmura Harry.

Ses bruits de pas diminuèrent.

\- Si c'est à cause de l'alcool, alors j'ai très envie de continuer à crier, entendit-il répondre gaiement.

Draco sourit malgré lui.

Soudainement conscient qu'il se tenait toujours devant la porte d'entrée, il prit une profonde respiration et, poussant la porte de la hanche, il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. Il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont tout allait se passer, mais il espérait que Harry ne se mettrait pas à crier, ou en tout cas pas tant que Granger serait là.

\- Où est Draco ? demanda Granger.

A mi-chemin de la cuisine, Draco se stoppa net.

Il y eut un très long silence, puis Harry répondit.

\- Il ne vit pas ici, tu sais.

\- Il pourrait tout aussi bien, Harry, répondit doucement Granger. Où est-il allé ?

Draco se tenait droit au milieu du hall d'entrée et serra les poignées en plastique des deux sacs bondés jusqu'à ce qu'elles entament la chair de sa paume. L'appréhension accélérait sa respiration tandis qu'il attendait la réponse de Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il écoutait, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus entrer maintenant.

\- Il est parti. A son bureau. Ou chez lui. Dans sa maison. Son manoir. Là où il vit. Contrairement à ici, où il ne vit pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

La voix de Granger était douce et presque noyée sous le bruit des portes de placards et de tiroirs que quelqu'un – sûrement Harry – claquait pour ranger les courses avec une vigueur pas vraiment nécessaire.

\- Parce que je lui ai dis de partir. Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça, 'Mione ?

Elle soupira.

\- Tu as vu la Gazette ?

\- Tu sais bien que non, gronda Harry, la voix tendue.

Draco ne l'avait pas vue non plus, et son estomac se souleva alors qu'il imaginait ce qui avait pu se produire. Ils n'avaient rien fait qui ait pu entraîner quoi que ce soit d'affreux, mais tout restait possible. De toute façon, Janice aurait un exemplaire au bureau.

\- Pas besoin de me parler comme ça. Il y a une très belle photo de vous deux, c'est tout, et j'allais te demander comme ça s'était pass… Arrête ça !

Granger se mit soudainement à crier, exaspérée, et sans surprise, Draco vit Miss Teigne sortir en trombe de la cuisine une seconde plus tard.

\- _J'allais_ te demander, mais de toute évidence, quelqu'un là-bas t'a énervé.

\- Non, c'était bien.

Le soupir de Granger était si lourd que Draco l'entendit distinctement depuis le hall d'entrée.

\- Alors, _c'est_ Draco. Je le savais. Je devrais vraiment apprendre à suivre mon instinct, ajouta-t-elle plus bas, comme pour elle-même.

\- Hermione, laisse tomber.

\- Aucune chance. Tu étais heureux, Harry, et j'ai du mal à y croire, mais c'était grâce à lui.

La voix de Granger était calme et Draco retint son souffle.

\- Et je ne vais pas te regarder te faire du mal à cause de lui alors que c'est évident que vous ressentez tous les de…

\- Je ne ressens rien, l'interrompit Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne ici. Je ne voulais pas de lui ici depuis le début, et maintenant que ce putain de Gala est fini, je vais pouvoir retrouver ma vie telle qu'elle était. C'est tout ce que je veux.

Dans le hall d'entrée, Draco ferma les yeux.

\- Bien. J'ai laissé des sacs à l'entrée, alors…

La voix vaincue de Granger se rapprocha de Draco. Il avait un peu moins de cinq secondes pour partir avant qu'elle n'arrive à sa hauteur et le voit, mais il était incapable de bouger.

Elle passa le seuil de la porte en secouant la tête, les sourcils froncés, et faillit renverser Draco. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Dommage que Draco n'ait jamais eu aussi peu envie de discuter.

Il poussa les sacs en plastique dans ses mains et fit un pas en arrière en secouant la tête.

\- Mais… essaya-t-elle.

Draco leva sa main, la réduisant au silence, et fit quelques pas en arrière en direction de la porte. Ses yeux noirs remplis de douleur, elle se mordit la lèvre mais garda le silence. Draco laissa retomber sa main, lui tourna le dos et sortit de la maison.

Il s'éloigna de la place Grimmauld et continua à marcher, à peine conscient de la direction qu'il prenait. La dernière chose dont il avait envie à ce stade, c'était de rentrer chez lui et de superviser le nettoyage titanesque qui l'attendait. Il n'avait pas vraiment non plus envie d'aller travailler mais, aussi triste que ce soit, il n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller. Quand il croisa enfin une haie, il se cacha, sortit sa baguette et fit de son mieux pour arranger ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Le résultat était loin d'être excellent, mais il ferait avec.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et transplana, espérant que Janice ne soit pas d'humeur à papoter.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, l'idée de superviser une armée d'elfes en train de nettoyer une gigantesque maison commençait à devenir sérieusement attirante. Madame Cholmondely, visiblement insensible aussi bien à son retard qu'à son absence flagrante de motivation, n'avait pas l'intention de se reposer sur ses lauriers. De ce que Draco pouvait en voir, elle avait déjà entrepris de faire la liste des choses à faire pour le programme de collecte de fonds de l'été de la Fondation. C'est avec un étrange mélange de soulagement et de regret que Draco débarrassa son bureau de tout ce qui se rapportait au Gala.

La Fondation passait à autre chose. Il pouvait faire de même. Même si ça impliquait d'organiser un pique-nique sur le thème du Quidditch pour deux cents enfants d'ici la fin du mois de juin.

Le seul problème, c'était que Janice – toujours fermement décidée à faire ami-ami avec Harry – refusait de se la fermer pendant plus de trente secondes consécutives.

\- Mm, fit-il pour la dixième fois en quelques minutes, sans même prendre la peine de relever les yeux de la liste des célébrités qu'il étudiait pour le pique-nique.

Elle lui avait sûrement posé une question, mais il s'en fichait royalement.

\- …l'air si intelligent, évidemment. On ne s'attend pas à ce que les personnes célèbres se comportent normalement, c'est vrai, hein ? Et Harry est…

Draco n'eut pas l'occasion de découvrir ce qu'était Harry puisqu'il arrêta purement et simplement d'écouter Janice. Il ne voulait plus entendre un seul mot à propos de Potter, plus un seul. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard du journal qu'il avait emprunté à Janice. Il y avait un gigantesque article dédié au Gala et des pages entières remplies de photos. De toute évidence, un article sur les bonnes œuvres se vendait bien en tout cas, Anita de la Gazette des Sorciers semblait en être persuadée.

Distraitement, Draco se demanda si Granger réussirait à convaincre Harry de lire l'article. Il allait le détester. Sans surprise, il y avait de nombreuses photos de Harry : une prise au moment de son discours, une où il serrait les mains de Madame Cholmondely, une où il discutait aimablement avec quelqu'un de très important et très ennuyeux… Et au milieu de toutes ces photos, il trouva du coin de l'œil celle où ils étaient tous les deux. Elle était bien, Granger avait raison. Ils posaient de façon naturelle, adossés contre le mur, entourés de petites lumières. Le Draco de la photo souriait doucement, puis donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes du Harry de la photo jusqu'à le faire sourire à son tour.

La légende indiquait simplement : Harry Potter avec Draco Malfoy, Vice-président de la Fondation des Orphelins de Guerre.

C'était tout. Draco avait du mal à le croire, et il la relut encore et encore. Il étudia l'article avec insistance, mais il n'y avait aucune rumeur à propos de Harry ou de lui-même. Il finit par se dire que la photo parlait peut-être pour elle-même – et vu la réaction goguenarde de Janice, c'était sûrement le cas – mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour ça.

Elle était vraiment parfaite. Une photo de lui et Harry ensemble, à un gala de charité de grande notoriété, habillés comme des princes et aussi proches que pouvaient l'être de vieux amis. La photo représentait tout ce pourquoi il avait travaillé si dur pendant des mois, et maintenant qu'il l'avait… rien n'avait changé. Le sentiment d'accomplissement qu'il aurait dû ressentir avait disparu d'un claquement de doigts et Draco se sentait trompé.

\- Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qui vous tracasse ou absolument pas ? s'enquit Janice en se redressant au-dessus de son bureau.

Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas se souvenir du discours complètement décousu qu'elle avait tenu au sujet de Harry.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Vous avez l'air malade, insista-t-elle.

Draco grimaça.

\- Je me sens malade.

\- Vous avez mangé quelque chose, aujourd'hui ? demanda Janice.

Elle attrapa sa tasse vide, la posa contre le tissu fleuri qui recouvrait sa poitrine tandis qu'elle l'étudiant et repris sans même attendre de réponse de sa part :

\- Je vais vous préparer un sandwich, d'accord ?

Sachant pertinemment que la question était rhétorique – et qu'il aurait un horrible sandwich, qu'il le veuille ou non – Draco la regarda disparaître du bureau et se sentit étrangement réconforté.

Il jeta un dernier long regard à la photographie de la Gazette et soupira.

\- Il ne veut pas de toi, dit-il à voix haute, espérant que cela l'aiderait.

Esmé leva la tête au son de sa voix et fit bouffer ses plumes avant de se réinstaller pour dormir.

\- Il ne veut pas de toi, et c'est très bien comme ça.

Draco se renfrogna. Apparemment, se mentir à voix haute n'était pas beaucoup plus efficace que se mentir intérieurement, et cette douleur ridicule qui lui mangeait le ventre était toujours là. La photo pouvait partir en revanche, pensa-t-il, et avec un mouvement féroce de la baguette, il la réduisit en une pile de cendres fumantes. Après un instant, pris de culpabilité, il prit cinq Noises dans sa poche et les déposa en une pile bien droite sur le bord du bureau de Janice.

Puis, il retourna s'installer à son bureau, rapprocha la photo de ses parents pour la mettre encore plus en évidence, et se plongea dans le travail. Voyons voir, que savait-on de Viktor Krum et des pique-niques ?

* * *

Quand il finit par quitter son bureau le vendredi soir, Draco avait travaillé bien plus (à la Fondation) qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Son bureau était de nouveau recouvert d'une montagnes de listes et il avait engagé les négociations avec les agents de plusieurs stars internationales de Quidditch. Encore plus impressionnant, il n'avait rien lâché face aux interrogations insistantes de Janice et avait même réussi à ignorer la plupart de ses remarques sur son état mental.

Fatigué mais satisfait, Draco retrouva sa maison fraîchement nettoyée et insista lourdement – à voix haute et dans sa tête – sur le fait que _non_ , il n'irait pas au bureau ce week-end. Il pouvait très bien faire quelque chose qui ne soit pas en lien avec son travail et il n'avait pas besoin d'une invitation de Harry Potter, merci bien.

Pourtant, quand il se réveilla le samedi matin et qu'il vit le ciel gris et la pluie cinglante qui cognait contre les carreaux de la fenêtre, sa résolution vacilla fortement. Le domaine était triste, trempé et battu par le vent et c'était sûrement un de ces jours où les gens normaux aimaient rester bien au chaud chez eux. Mais pas ici. Le Manoir était silencieux et sa chambre était glacée, malgré la belle flambée que Klinky avait allumée dans le foyer. Draco ignorait comment et pourquoi mais tout cela était très certainement de la faute de Harry Potter.

Il enfila un peignoir chaud par-dessus son pantalon de pyjama avant de quitter sa chambre et partit en quête de café et d'un journal. Il nota gravement que les journalistes de la Gazette s'obstinaient à parler de Harry, mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Ils écriraient sûrement jusqu'à leurs dernières gouttes d'encre sur sa dernière apparition au cas où ce serait la dernière. Il y avait plusieurs photos cette fois, y compris une qui assécha sa gorge : le Harry de la photo regardait nerveusement autour de lui, puis son regard se tournait franchement du côté de la caméra comme s'il venait de voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Son visage se détendait alors et prenait une expression soulagée.

Draco savait exactement qui Harry regardait au moment où la photo avait été prise, et maintenant, il la détestait. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Il referma le journal d'un geste brusque, le jeta sur la table et croisa les bras. Il poussa un profond soupir, suspectant d'avoir été un brin trop théâtral. Peu importe, il n'y avait personne pour le juger de toute façon.

Repoussant ses pensées maussades, il prit une gorgée de café et grogna. Il y avait plus important, le café était affreux. Il avait pourtant acheté le matériel nécessaire pour le préparer, en magasin, celui qui vendait du bon café et de mauvais conseils, mais Klinky avait tout de même réussi à le massacrer.

Sentant sa colère monter, Draco saisit sa tasse et sortit de la salle à manger d'un pas raide, bien décidé à le préparer lui-même. Klinky couina nerveusement en voyant Maître Draco dans la cuisine et se cacha dans le cellier. Draco l'ignora : il n'était pas d'humeur à le rassurer. Il venait de rassembler tout ce qu'il fallait pour commencer le rituel de préparation du café quand un doux tintement le fit relever la tête.

Quelqu'un était à la porte d'entrée. Et c'était impossible – et pas seulement parce que personne ne venait jamais le voir.

La cloche tinta de nouveau, et, bizarrement, d'un ton plus urgent cette fois. Draco sentit la peur le picoter désagréablement au niveau de la nuque et il essaya de se rappeler où il avait pu laisser sa baguette – dans la salle à manger, évidemment, exactement là où il avait décidé de péter les plombs. Draco lança un rapide regard vers Klinky, mais la porte du cellier se claqua complètement, laissant Draco parfaitement seul pour confronter Putain-de-Merlin-seul-savait-quoi dans son peignoir.

Alors qu'il courait presque à travers la demeure pour retrouver sa baguette, il se dit que de potentiels attaquants ne prendraient probablement pas la peine de sonner à la porte, mais ça ne l'aida pas vraiment à se calmer. Nerveux, fébrile, il dérapa dans le hall d'entrée et lança un sort qui rendit la porte transparente. Et il s'arrêta net.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais certainement pas à Harry. Il était derrière la porte, sous le portique, à essayer de se protéger de la pluie. Il semblait trempé jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux étaient plaqués contre son visage et son jean détrempé couvrait à peine de vieilles baskets de course. Il frissonnait et il serrait fort un long manteau contre lui et il _était derrière la porte de Draco_ , le regardant droit dans les yeux à travers la porte maintenant transparente.

Draco ressentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir, rapidement remplacée par une forte colère. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et lança un regard furieux à Harry.

\- Comment tu es arrivé jusque là ? rugit-il. Les sorts…

\- Heu… Je les ai enlevés, admit Harry avec un air penaud. Et je les ai remis après ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment en secouant ses cheveux mouillés. Je craignais que tu ne me laisses pas entrer.

\- Je l'aurais fait, si tu avais attendu aux portes comme une personne civilisée.

La voix de Draco claqua d'un ton sec.

\- Non. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, grogna Harry.

Draco hésita. Il avait envie de débattre sur ce point, mais Harry avait raison. Il avait raison, et même si c'était toujours douloureux de le voir, Draco était content qu'il soit là. Et il aimait le voir comme ça, trempé de la tête aux pieds, ébouriffé et… dehors.

\- Tu es dehors, observa-t-il inutilement.

\- Ouais, j'ai marché jusque chez toi, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire si éblouissant que Draco sentit _quelque chose_ réagir.

Une bourrasque de vent fracassa une myriade de gouttes d'eau contre le portique et Draco resserra son peignoir contre son torse nu.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix désagréablement pleine d'espoir.

\- Je voulais te dire… quelque chose.

Harry passait d'un pied à l'autre.

\- Que penserais-tu de me le dire avant que nous ne mourrions tous les deux de froid ? proposa Draco.

Il se força à lever un sourcil et croisa les bras, même si feindre l'indifférence lui demandait un effort conséquent.

Harry le regarda. Se mordit la lèvre. Puis laissa échapper une phrase.

\- Que je le vois maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

\- L'autre jour, j'ai dit que j'attendais quelque chose… et j'ai dit que je saurais quand je le… bref, je voulais te dire que je le voyais, maintenant. Et que j'en avais conscience. A vrai dire, je l'ai même _vu_. Il était dans ma maison, pendant tout ce temps, à s'allonger sur mes tapis, à boire mon café, à lire mes – non, les magazines de Ginny, et à torturer mon chat.

Harry reprit son souffle, les yeux fixés sur Draco qui n'arrivait plus à se souvenir comment on se servait de sa bouche.

\- Et je… je me suis un peu comporté comme un idiot, conclut Harry.

\- Tu t'es comporté comme un parfait crétin, grinça Draco qui venait visiblement de retrouver sa voix.

\- Sûrement. Et après que je me sois comporté comme un idiot et qu'il est parti – le quelque chose en question – j'ai cru que c'était pour le mieux, j'ai cru que je n'en avait pas besoin mais… Merde, c'est encore plus dur que je ne le pensais, admit Harry.

Il fronça les sourcils et frotta son visage mouillé.

\- J'ai parlé à Hermione…

\- Je sais. Je t'ai entendu, l'interrompit Draco, incapable de s'en empêcher.

Son cœur fit une embardée en voyant l'expression bouleversée de Harry.

\- Comment ?

\- Je t'ai ramené ton chat et… ce n'est pas important.

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Vraiment ?

Le froncement de sourcils de Harry s'évanouit pour laisser place à une expression confuse.

Draco fit un pas en avant vers le portique glacé, impatient.

\- Vraiment.

Les lèvres de Harry s'arquèrent brièvement en un presque-sourire et il réessaya.

\- Ce que je veux dire, Draco, même si je suis vraiment nul pour le faire, c'est que je pense que tu es le quelque chose et que j'aimerai que ce quelque chose revienne, s'il te plaît. Et marcher jusque chez toi a été une des choses les plus flippantes qu'il m'ait été donné de faire, donc le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est de me laisser entrer un moment, conclut-il, le souffle court.

Il fit un pas en avant et se rapprocha de Draco et de la porte.

\- Si je suis le quelque chose, alors ça change tout, dit Draco d'un ton léger, sans bouger.

\- Effectivement, acquiesça Harry.

\- Plus d'attente, ajouta Draco.

Il avait besoin de le dire. Besoin de l'entendre.

\- C'est une question ou une affirmation ?

Harry fit encore un pas en avant, assez proche désormais pour tendre le bras et enrouler la ceinture du peignoir de Draco autour de ses doigts. C'était un geste simple, possessif, qui envoya une nuée de picotements dans le ventre de Draco, rallumant un besoin dévorant en lui, et il le laissa se rallumer.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer ?

Harry rit soudain, d'un rire doux et sec, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco avec un regard chaud.

\- Absolument rien. Les disputes avec toi me manquent.

\- Tu es insupportable, souffla Draco en se rapprochant à son tour.

Il tendit le bras et laissa les mèches trempées glisser entre ses doigts.

\- Toi aussi. Plus d'attente, souffla Harry en retour.

Et soudain, il n'y eut plus besoin de parler.

Des doigts froids glissèrent le long du visage de Draco et il ne put réprimer un frisson, mais ça n'avait aucune importance parce que Harry se moquait de nouveau de lui et qu'il s'en fichait, parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait, et que Harry le voulait _lui_ , et qu'il n'y avait aucun doute cette fois. Cette fois, les yeux verts brillaient de certitude, et il était foutu, et il ne voulait plus attendre. Draco eut un rictus et enroula sa main contre la nuque de Harry, l'attirant dans un baiser lent, profond et juste un tout petit peu désespéré.

Les lèvres de Harry étaient froides mais sa bouche était chaude et Draco grogna, cherchant la chaleur et le goût à la fois familier, nouveau et incroyablement frais de Harry. Comme s'il avait espéré que ça se termine comme ça, et peut-être que c'était le cas, finalement.

Draco glissa une main à l'intérieur du manteau mouillé de Harry et sous son tee-shirt, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos et le rapprochant encore plus de lui, satisfait d'entendre le halètement de Harry contre ses lèvres. Douloureusement dur à présent, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir à rien d'autre que « à l'intérieur », « plus » et « maintenant ». Puis Harry mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure de Draco et il arrêta de réfléchir.

\- Rentre, réussit-il à articuler en se détachant de la bouche de Harry pendant une fraction de secondes.

\- Hm, répondit Harry.

Ses doigts glissèrent de plus belle dans les cheveux de Draco et il l'embrassa encore plus fort. Ce qui ne l'aida absolument pas.

Bien décidé à rejoindre un endroit plus chaud et sec, Draco fit appel à toute sa résolution et se recula. Harry cilla lentement. Ses yeux verts étaient sombres. Draco soupira et fit de son mieux pour ignorer la façon dont son corps réagissait à son expression quémandeuse. Il saisit la main glacée de Harry et l'attira à l'intérieur du Manoir, fermant la porte transparente d'un coup de pied derrière eux.

Son plan génial consistait à les faire transplaner jusqu'à sa chambre, mais il dut se résoudre à y renoncer quand Harry s'arrêta au milieu du hall d'entrée, posa ses deux mains sur la ceinture qui fermait à peine le peignoir de Draco et l'ouvrit largement. Le souffle coupé, Draco posa ses doigts sur ses épaules et repoussa le peignoir jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe et forme un petit tas sur le marbre de la pièce. Il se sentait désagréablement exposé tandis que les yeux de Harry survolaient sa peau nue, si pâle et douloureusement marquée, et il se força à reprendre contenance, encouragé par les mouvements de Harry avec sa ceinture.

\- Désolé, murmura Harry, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde désolé.

Tout en se mordant les lèvres, le souffle erratique, il avait le regard fixé sur l'érection évidente de Draco qui tendait le tissu fin de son pantalon.

\- Je voulais te voir, avoua-t-il.

Quand finalement il toucha Draco, glissant ses doigts le long de sa queue, c'en fut presque trop.

\- Putain, siffla-t-il en se tendant désespérément vers la main qui le touchait.

Il détacha ses doigts de la boucle de ceinture mouillée et retourna le geste, ayant besoin de sentir cette chaleur, cette dureté dont il se souvenait sous le faux ciel étoilé. Il avait besoin d'entendre les sons que faisait Harry et… Oh, il avait _besoin_ de voir ce qui se passerait s'il continuait de toucher Harry sous son jean.

Quand Draco releva la tête, Harry avait l'air ébranlé, presque vulnérable. Ca allait être maintenant. Ici.

\- Je ne veux plus attendre, confirma Draco.

Et il pressa sa bouche contre celle de Harry.

Dans un méli-mélo de bras entremêlés et de baisers essoufflés et brouillons, ils trébuchèrent sur le sol glissant du hall d'entrée. Draco arracha le manteau gorgé d'eau de Harry jusqu'à l'en libérer et ils retirèrent le tee-shirt humide de Harry, puis il n'y eut plus que la bouche de Harry contre la sienne, sa peau froide et humide contre la sienne, plus chaude, et ils s'effondrèrent contre le marbre des escaliers. C'est douloureux et inconfortable mais c'était là, et ils étaient là, et peu importe le reste parce que ça allait le faire.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas si désagréable, pensa Draco en pressant Harry en arrière contre les marches d'escalier et en se mettant à genoux devant lui. Il prit une seconde et demie pour l'admirer, étendu, rouge, haletant, torse nu avec son jean déboutonné, dur, quelques gouttes se déposant contre son ventre. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle tout de suite. Epinglant ses poignets contre le marbre, Draco l'empêcha de bouger et Harry ne recula pas.

Il posa sa bouche contre le cou de Harry, sa clavicule, sa poitrine et tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre dans des mouvements désespérés et incertains, respirant profondément contre lui et se sentant ridiculement vivant tandis que Harry gémissait et s'arquait tout contre lui. Quand Draco glissa sa bouche contre la queue de Harry, c'en fut presque trop pour tous les deux. Il lécha les gouttes salées, prêt pour plus, et les grognements sans pudeur de Harry déclenchèrent les siens dans un inexorable cercle vicieux.

Douloureux, désespéré et désireux de voir Harry venir autant que lui-même, Draco lâcha les poignets de Harry et appuya ses mains contre lui. Il enveloppa la queue de Harry et glissa sa deuxième main dans son pantalon de pyjama, la resserrant autour de la sienne. Il n'allait pas tarder à venir. La friction, la situation complètement inattendue et Harry qui cambrait ses hanches et poussait sa bouche contre la sienne, et agrippait ses épaules à lui faire presque mal. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Harry.

\- Draco… Merde, murmura Harry. Putain d'égoïste… Je veux te _voir_.

Draco n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Harry voulait le voir, et la chaleur commençait déjà à se tendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Précipitamment, il tira sur sa ceinture d'un coup sec et haleta au-dessus de la queue de Harry tandis que l'air froid venait frapper sa chair dure et brûlante. Harry voulait le voir, et malgré son embarras soudain, il _voulait_ que Harry le voie. Que Harry le voie venir.

Hors de lui, brûlant, plus près de venir que jamais, il fait glisser sa bouche le long de la queue de Harry en même temps que sa propre main autour de la sienne sans jamais quitter Harry des yeux. Quand le plaisir brûlant l'envahit et qu'il vint dans sa main dans un grognement étouffé, les yeux verts s'assombrirent immédiatement. Les ongles de Harry s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules et avec un cri long et brisé, il vint dans la bouche de Draco.

Pendant de longues minutes, aucun des deux ne bougea. Le marbre dur cognait douloureusement contre les genoux de Draco, mais il s'en fichait. Il aimait ça. Finalement, sentant le froid l'envahir, Draco se recula et s'affala sur les escaliers à côté de Harry, impudique, collant et le souffle court.

Harry se pencha en arrière, posant tout son poids sur la marche derrière lui et ouvrit les yeux. Esquissa un sourire paresseux.

\- Bon sang, je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, lança-t-il, amusé.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Draco, à moitié inquiet mais trop satisfait pour faire plus que donner un petit coup à Harry et lever un sourcil. Du sexe ?

Harry leva les yeux en l'air mais se rapprocha suffisamment pour appuyer sa bouche contre l'épaule de Draco dans un geste étrangement intime.

\- J'ai déjà fait du sexe avant, Draco, merci. Mais pas avec un homme. Ni avec toi. Ni dans un escalier.

Soulagé, Draco sourit.

\- Tu es passé à côté de ta vie, alors.

\- Je sais. J'y travaille, tu sais ? fit remarquer Harry avec un geste vague en direction de leurs corps, rassasiés et à demi nus, et vers les vêtements étalés le long du hall d'entrée.

Soudain terriblement conscient qu'il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pantalon de pyjama légèrement collant, Draco frissonna. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de ce qu'il avait fait de sa baguette cette fois, mais dans tous les cas, elle était hors de sa portée.

\- J'ai froid.

Harry soupira et plissa les yeux pour se concentrer. Une pichenette paresseuse plus tard, Draco se sentait à la fois réchauffé et propre.

\- Crâneur, grogna-t-il.

Il n'arrêterait probablement jamais d'envier Harry d'arriver à faire de la magie sans baguette.

\- Je t'en prie.

Harry s'allongea lourdement contre lui et étouffa un bâillement.

\- Hermione me tuerait pour ça mais je pense que je suis incapable de me lever pour le moment, alors est-ce que ton…

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

\- La ferme. Est-ce que ton elfe de maison pourrait nous préparer du café ?

Draco renifla.

\- J'ai bien peur que si tu veux que quelque chose soit fait correctement dans cette maison, tu doives t'en occuper toi-même.

Harry se décala sur la marche de l'escalier et regarda Draco à travers sa frange ébouriffée.

\- Ca ne fait pas très Malfoy, observa-t-il.

Draco soupira lentement et regarda le grand hall d'entrée et le terrain trempé de pluie à travers la porte d'entrée transparente.

De quoi pouvait-on être sûr, finalement ?

\- Peut-être pas. Mais je commence à me dire qu'il est temps de redéfinir ce qui est et ce qui n'est pas Malfoy, articula-t-il lentement.

Après un petit moment, ravi de découvrir qu'il ne s'était pas transformé en statue de sel, il s'autorisa un sourire prudent. A vrai dire, il se sentait bien.

\- On peut faire comme ça, dit Harry en souriant à son tour.

Puis il articula :

\- Est-ce que je viens vraiment de baiser dans ton escalier ?

Draco rit et étendit sa jambe pour presser sa cuisse contre celle de Harry.

\- Tu appelles ça baiser ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Pas encore, mais c'est un début, pour sûr, dit Draco.

A contrecœur, il se remit debout et s'étira.

\- Allez, viens, lança-t-il en poussant Harry de son pied. Allons dans la cuisine. Tu pourras nous faire un bon café et je pourrais essayer de persuader Klinky qu'il n'y a plus de danger et qu'il peut sortir du cellier.

\- …Je ne te demanderais rien.

\- Tu fais bien.

* * *

\- Draco, c'est vraiment bizarre, murmura Harry en avançant avec toutes les précautions du monde depuis le portique jusqu'à la pelouse.

\- Mon herbe n'est pas bizarre. Tu vas devoir t'y faire.

Draco avait argumenté jusqu'au dimanche après-midi pour persuader Harry de retourner sur les pelouses du Manoir, même s'il devait bien admettre que les activités à l'intérieur avec lui avaient aussi du bon. Et au moins, il avait arrêté de pleuvoir, même s'il faisait toujours un froid mordant et qu'ils portaient tous les deux des manteaux et des gants – et dans le cas de Harry, un gant rouge et un gant vert citron. Avec des canards dessus. Draco n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait comprendre.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, tu sais.

Harry fit la moue et se tourna vers Draco qui se tenait déjà au milieu de la pelouse.

\- Tu as pourtant réussi à venir jusqu'ici, rappela Draco.

\- Ce n'était pas pareil. Je n'y pensais pas. Je pensais… à quelque chose d'autre, conclut Harry avec un rictus.

Il se retourna pour contempler les terrains des Malfoy.

Malgré le froid, Draco sentit sa peau se réchauffer agréablement.

\- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à penser à quelque chose d'autre maintenant aussi.

\- Tu ne m'aides toujours pas, Draco, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils et en se frottant les cheveux. Non, ça ne va pas. Il faut que ce soit dans le parc, ou ça ne comptera pas.

\- Tu n'as jamais essayé de faire les choses petit à petit ? lança Draco en essayant – en vain – de couvrir son inquiétude par du sarcasme.

Harry sourit.

\- Nope.

\- Evidemment. Il y aura du monde au parc, tu t'en rends compte, hein ?

\- Aider : quelque chose que tu ne fais pas, murmura Harry en agitant la manche de son manteau. Ce qui est assez étrange, quand on considère que c'est toi qui tiens à ce que j'aille dehors. Je sais qu'il y aura du monde. Je sais qu'ils parleront probablement de moi. Je sais tout ça.

Draco soupira lourdement, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien d'argumenter plus longtemps. Il détourna le regard des beaux yeux de Harry et regarda ses gants. Ils étaient tous les deux noirs, et il se sentait soudainement plutôt insipide.

\- Et puis, ajouta Harry avec un sourire entendu, il va bien falloir que je m'y habitue. Comment je pourrais venir à ton pique-nique de Quidditch bizarre sinon ?

Draco sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement et il fronça les sourcils. Le sourire de Harry s'élargit.

\- Comment tu es au courant de ça ?

\- J'ai mes sources, murmura Harry en détournant le regard.

Draco n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- Avec moi, alors.

Il leva son bras et Harry l'empoigna avec un regard noir.

\- Si tu as envie de te désartibuler, je t'en prie. Tu ne peux pas transplaner d'ici… pour le moment, ajouta-t-il.

\- Allons-y alors, pressa Harry, le visage fermé. Je ne veux plus attendre.

Draco hocha la tête et transplana.

Tandis qu'ils traversèrent ensemble les grandes portes en fer forgé, il devint évident qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu envie de se promener au parc en ce bel après-midi frais et ensoleillé. En revanche, ils étaient les seuls à être au centre des regards. Pressé contre Draco, Harry se raidit immédiatement, mais ils résistèrent tous les deux au besoin de se toucher ou de s'arrêter de marcher. Draco aurait bien aimer savoir lequel des deux attirait le plus de regards et de murmures, et même si c'était Harry, il se doutait que sa présence incongrue ne devait pas l'aider.

Evidemment, ils auraient pu choisir un parc moldu, mais Harry avait refusé cette option et Draco commençait à se demander s'il comprendrait un jour la logique tout particulière de Harry.

De son côté, Harry se contentai de shooter dans des cailloux, l'air pâle. Draco avait l'impression qu'ils venaient de s'engager dans un long chemin, mais étonnamment, il se sentait bien. Le regard franc, il regarda la fontaine un peu plus loin et les deux filles juchées à son sommet. Il regarda le vieil homme sur le banc, qui lui rendit son regard. Il regarda la femme qui courait sur l'herbe à côté d'eux avec entre ses mains un parchemin et quelque chose qui ressemblait dangereusement à une caméra.

\- Que faisons-nous ? murmura Harry sans desserrer les lèvres.

Draco haussa les épaules, surpris par la question. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait perdu toute notion de ce qui pourrait améliorer ou détruire son image et il s'en fichait complètement. On parlerait de Harry partout, il serait remarqué et admiré, quoi qu'ils fassent, et il détesterait ça, quoi qu'ils fassent. C'était sûrement ça, vivre sa vie et ne pas attendre qu'elle passe.

Alors au diable ces conneries. Et au diable ces connards.

Draco regarda de nouveau Harry et refusa de prononcer « Je n'en ai aucune idée ». A la place, il prit une grande inspiration et enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de Harry.

\- Donnons-leur une bonne raison de parler.

* * *

Et voilà, déjà fini ! J'espère que la lecture vous a plu ! Plus de 48 000 mots, c'est à ce jour ma plus longue traduction haha !

La bonne nouvelle (peut-être que pour moi) (aaaaall byyyy myyyyseeeelf), j'ai que je suis déjà sur la suivante ! Ce sera une fiction à chapitres, plus courte, et dans un tout autre style ! L'autrice originale m'a déjà donné le feu vert, j'espère donc vous poster le premier chapitre rapidement.

Merci d'être arrivé jusque là en tout cas et à la prochaine !


End file.
